Chuck and Sarah vs College
by David Carner
Summary: What happens when our favorite nerd doesn't get kicked out of Stanford, gets a new roommate, who just happens to be a female former CIA agent, I write it, using every troupe known to mankind and EDC demands all the fluff? Charah, as if you had to ask. What happens when they go to Grad school? Take your shots before reading this one, kids. AU, Present Day
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got lost in fluff OTP prompts. This is what came out of it. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but this one…I think I wanna continue. Let me know afterwards what you think. As always, thanks for reading! I give you, Chuck and Sarah vs College

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck stood in front of the housing committee, a glare on his face. His former roommate Bryce and professor had been caught trying to get him expelled from college. He still wasn't 100% sure what was going on, but he knew he couldn't live in the frat house any longer.

"Uh, Mr. Bartowski, this situation, while highly irregular, really doesn't pertain to us," the head of housing began.

"Let's see, I was on your campus, living in the frat, when one of your professors and students tried to frame me," Chuck retorted. The entire committee winced.

"While that is true, frat housing is not exactly part of housing," the Director began. "However, due to this unusual circumstance, I have been authorized to pay for your entire housing and a roommate in the University owned apartments."

Chuck brightened. "Well, thank you."

"The problem is there is no open apartments and only one person in that apartment building is looking for a roommate," the Director continued.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Chuck muttered.

"Maybe you should meet your potential roommate, get to know her, and we reconvene in a few days if you two find this…living situation, unobtainable."

"Her?" Chuck asked. The director gestured behind him and Chuck turned. He knew it was an open session and anyone could be there, but he hadn't realized anyone was in the room. He saw her, blond hair, blue eyes, a look on her face that was unreadable. Chuck turned back to the chair.

"Chuck Bartowski, meet Sarah Walker, you new roommate. Both of your housing will be paid for over the next three years if you agree to share an apartment." Chuck turned to Sarah, gave a half wave, and she gave one back.

"How do you feel about this?" Chuck asked her.

"It's free housing, and I'm broke," she responded.

"You're honest, I like that," Chuck replied. He turned to the committee. "Three years?"

"We hope you might think about working on your post-graduate degree here as well. The scholarship will be extended for said degree if you decided to do so."

Chuck turned back to Sarah. "They sound a little desperate, don't they?" She snorted. "I'm willing to try it, you?" She nodded. He turned to the committee. "Okay."

}o{

Sarah left the committee meeting frustrated. Frustrated at her situation, frustrated at Chuck's situation, and just frustrated in general. It wasn't fair Graham had "forced" her to join the CIA at the age he did. She found out exactly how fair after she approached a CIA lawyer and explained everything. She snorted. Who knew her international law class at Harvard would teach her so much? The CIA had agreed to pay for her college degree, and housing, but the kicker was she had to go to finish at Stanford. The CIA and Stanford had a working relationship that Sarah really didn't care about, but it was a Stanford education, and like Chuck they also agreed to pay for her post-graduate degree.

She thought she'd never have to talk to anyone in the CIA again, when she was contacted by the new director Gale Busman. Gale explained to her Chuck's predicament and told her about the housing situation. She stressed this was not an order, this was not a requirement, it was simply two people, in a similar predicament. Chuck had lost everyone here he trusted, and if anyone could understand that predicament it was Sarah.

When Zondra and the rest of the CATS learned what had happened, they had cut off all contact. Sarah didn't mind being alone, but she didn't understand why they made her the bad guy. She huffed and ran a hand through her hair. The apartment was a three bedroom. It was just her, and she didn't have that much stuff, so maybe it would be nice to have someone there. She snorted. She was going to have to lay down some ground rules with him and privacy. He said he appreciated honesty…

Sarah grinned at that statement. Sarah Walker, CIA spy, honest. She could laugh. Her entire life had been a lie, a con, a ruse. She had kept the name Sarah Walker because legally it was just easier. She was going to get her degree, she was going to get away from the past life she had lived, and maybe she could make a friend, a real friend. Chuck looked like he could use a friend. Lord knows she did.

}o{

She found herself helping him move in boxes. He didn't ask, but she thought she probably should. He was moving into the room beside hers. The shower didn't work in the room furtherest away from her, and she didn't think it was fair to ask him to sleep there and then walk over to the shower in the middle room. She was glad they only had a half bath out in the common area, because she had no idea if she wouldn't have told him just to use that one. The landlord said to fix the shower in that bathroom would require all the water to be turned off to the apartment, and who knew how long that would take. She didn't know if he was lying or not, but it didn't matter at the time. Three showers, and one of her. Now she was irritated with herself for not getting the shower fixed.

"Thanks, Sarah, although, should I be moving all this stuff in?" Chuck asked. She gave him a quizzical look. "If this doesn't work…."

"Chuck, free housing for both of us, and frankly…." She paused. She wasn't sure how much she should tell him, but he'd been screwed over and so had she, so… "Chuck, Bryce and Flemming worked with the CIA."

"What?!"

"There's more," Sarah said. "I used to be CIA, but like your situation, they were caught doing something illegal." Chuck stared at her. "I am now strictly a civilian, but let's say you gave an ex-agent an apartment and an education to keep her quiet, and now you need to do something else for someone? What's the most bang for your buck?"

"We're screwed, again," Chuck muttered.

"Hey," she said, stopping him before he walked out of the apartment to get another box. "Listen, the new director called me, told me what happened." She took a deep breath. "She gave me a heads up about you because she thought I should know, and she knows me…a little. She knows when someone gets screwed…well, I try and look out for them."

Chuck nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied with a soft smile. "So here's the thing, don't be crazy, let me study, and we can make this work."

"The only person I have left on this campus that I can trust besides you, is my girlfriend and she hasn't spoken to me in a few days," Chuck replied.

Sarah's heart sank. "Brunette, pretty, shorter than me?" Chuck nodded. "Oh shit," she muttered. She walked over to the table and picked up a letter. She took a deep breath, walked back over to Chuck and offered it to him. "She stopped by earlier. She said she was a friend and uh…she had to leave and to give this to you."

Chuck shut his eyes for a second. She saw the world finish crashing around him. He opened his eyes and calmly opened the letter. He read for a minute, wadded it up and threw it in the direction of the trash can. "So, like I was saying, besides you, there is no one I can trust on campus."

"Trust me? But, Chuck...you barely know me."

"I mean I hope so...I'm pretty sure I can, but then again," he said, glancing at the wadded piece of paper. "I thought I could trust other people." Sarah didnt' have a response for that.

}o{

She was in her room, studying, but not. She found herself looking at the wall that separated her and Chuck. He had thanked her, said dinner was on him, and disappeared into his room. She hadn't heard anything like things being put up and she wondered, was he okay? "This is what real people do, Sarah," she muttered to herself. She got up, went to his door, and knocked. There was no answer. She put her hand on the knob and felt that it was open. She cracked the door, looked in, and saw he was sitting in a chair, boxes arranged neatly, but not unpacked, his headphones on. His cheeks were wet.

She started to close the door, but stopped. She turned around, walked over, and sat on his bed. He saw her in his peripheral and simultaneously tried to pull out his head phones off, and wipe his eyes, nearly giving himself a black eye in the process.

"I'm so sorry," Sarah said, trying to help him untangle.

"No, it's fine, I got in here and got all mopey, and lost track of time," Chuck admitted. "Here to claim you dinner?" He tried to smile, but he just looked….sad.

"Chuck, you don't have to," she began.

"Nope, I'm gonna because-"

"All my meals are paid for, I have an expense card," she said, looking away. "I was also told to pay for yours."

"I see," Chuck replied.

"They're gonna get you one as well," Sarah added. "There's a pretty good pizza place that I order from. I usually get a veggie, no black olives."

"Sounds good to me," Chuck said. "I may not be that hungry."

"You have to be hungry, you just moved all that stuff. Trust me, when it gets here you'll be glad," Sarah said, patting his leg. Chuck nodded.

"I trust you, you're the only person here I do," Chuck said softly. "I'm gonna shower, if that's okay."

"No, that's good," Sarah replied. "I'll let you know when it's here." She stood up and headed to the door.

"Thanks," he said softly. "And, I won't have my headphones on this time." Sarah nodded, left the room, and went to order the pizza. She studied Chuck's door. She shouldn't get involved. They were roommates. They'd graduate in ten months, and if this worked they could get their post graduate degrees.

"He's right, we're screwed," she muttered to herself.

* * *

A/N: So that's the first chapter or it can live alone as a one-shot. Let me know. Reviews and PMs are always welcomed.

DC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *looks at reviews* HOLY CRAP guys! 26 reviews here, more on Facebook, messages, PMs, DMs, omg! You all are insane. Thank you. You came out of the wood work on this one. I mean I was gonna keep writing it for me, but…wow! Just…wow. You do know that this is gonna get insanely fluffy, right? I mean I'm shooting for Dive, with less sex….for now. Here we go, Ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

The pizza showed up about a half hour later. Sarah had heard Chuck's shower cut off about fifteen minutes before that, but he hadn't come out of his room. Sarah walked over to his bedroom door and knocked.

"Pizza's here," she said to the shut door.

"I'm not hungry," Chuck replied.

"Chuck," she said in a "you better move, Buster" tone. The door came open and she stood there, amused, watching him.

"On second thought, maybe I could use a slice," Chuck replied. Sarah nodded. "Thanks," he said softly.

"No one deserves all of what you went through and especially not the way she broke up with you," Sarah replied. She took his arm and guided him to the table. "Pizza and beer okay?"

"I should probably avoid the beer, the mood I'm in."

Sarah gave him a look, opened one, and handed it to him. "Or, you could drink it here in a safe space. Remember we get food paid for."

"Yeah, but what if I get sloppy drunk and you take advantage of me?"

"You wish," Sarah snorted. Chuck barked a laugh, making her chuckled.

Chuck shoved his hands in his pockets, looked at the food, and then back to Sarah. "Guess I'll find out."

She had to put a stop to this now. This was a good guy and the CIA wasn't going to take it away from him. "Okay, sit down, Chuck, you and I are going to talk." Chuck sat down, and picked up his beer, taking a drink. He sat there quietly. She took a seat across from him. She gestured toward the pizza and he picked up a slice. "You trusted people, and they took advantage of you."

"Sarah, I trust too easily," Chuck countered.

"Chuck," she began, and rubbed her hands on the knees of her pants. "I've had a life of trusting no one. It hasn't been fun." Chuck studied her. "I can't go into details, and it's not just the CIA, but my whole life has been don't trust anyone." She huffed a laugh. "If I hadn't of trusted CIA lawyers, I would still be an agent; unhappy, and doing things that just made me feel icky inside."

"Icky, that a CIA term?" Chuck asked. Sarah twisted her lips to the side and grinned at him. "Sorry."

"No, don't be," she said softly. "Don't lose you to this situation. Don't become something you're not."

"Did you?" Chuck asked. He shook his head. "Sorry, none of my business."

She sat there quietly, and then she nodded. "Yeah. It changed me, not that I wasn't messed up a little beforehand, but it did things to me."

Chuck took a pull of his beer. "Do you want to go back to being who you were before?"

Sarah sat back. "You know, you are the first person to ever ask me that." She shook her head. "I've been told what to do, by so many people for so long, I've never had a chance to figure out who I really am, and I need to do that."

"Make you a deal," Chuck said, finishing the beer, making Sarah raise her eyebrows. "Shit, sorry, I shouldn't-"

"I said drink, Chuck, if that's what you want to do."

"I do, tonight," he admitted. Sarah nodded, got up and brought another one over.

"Trade you the beer for your deal." Chuck nodded and she handed him the beer.

"What if I help you figure who you are, no judgment about whatever it is you wanna try, and you help me try not to trust the wrong people," he offered.

"How do you know I'm not the wrong people?"

"I don't," Chuck replied. "You gotta tell me." Sarah burst out laughing.

}o{

A few hours later, and quite a few beers, Chuck found himself getting…sloppy. "So, I'm thinking, I've got ten months left, for my undergrad, right?"

"Yes, ten months and we graduate with our degrees," Sarah confirmed, feeling a bit of a buzz herself.

"I'm going to not date during that time," he declared. "I need to buckle down and get my degree."

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Really," Chuck replied. "What's the point? Let's say I find someone, what happens when the year's over if they're a senior? If I stay here and work on my degree are they gonna wait for me? The way Jill did?"

"Jill, is the brunette that wrote you that letter?" Sarah asked. Chuck nodded. "How long were you together?"

"Since Freshman year," Chuck replied, swirling around the beer in the bottle, Sarah watching it like she was in a trance. He looked her in the eye. "The CIA make her dump me?"

"I have no idea, Chuck, I would tell you if I knew." He nodded. She had to do something to pull him out of the funk. "You know, you do make a point."

"I do? About what? I've said a lot."

"Not dating," Sarah reminded him. He nodded. "There's the drama of relationships…"

"See, maybe it's the alcohol talking, but it makes so much sense. I'm not staying say single the rest of my life, but I've got a scholarship, I've got everything paid for, I need to take advantage of it."

"It could be the alcohol, but you're right, it does make sense," Sarah agreed. "But, what about being lonely?"

"Well, I'm supposed to teach you how to let people in, and find yourself, so that's gotta take some time," Chuck reminded her, pointing the beer neck towards her. "And that will require us to be around each other….for the record I was talking us being around each other in a platonic sense, not a sexual." He belched. "'Cuse me."

Sarah was nodding. "No, I get what you're saying, but life happens." Chuck gave her a curious look…that or it was his drunk look, she didn't know him that well. "So what if you meet a sophomore and she's here why you're working on your Masters or Doctorate?"

"Immature, and as you can tell, I'm immature enough for both of us…the couple…her and I, not me and you. I'm drunk."

"You are," Sarah agreed. "Wanna go to bed?" Chuck's eyes got wide. "Your bed, not mine. Platonic, remember?"

Chuck stuck his tongue out at her, and then realization covered his face. "Shit, I forgot to make it. The bed," Chuck said, trying to stand.

"No problem, you take my room, and I'll make the bed in your room and sleep there," Sarah offered.

"Are you sure, that's…that's a lot."

"It's a bed, Chuck, it's not like I'm letting you…I don't know, drive my car."

"You gotta nice car or something?" he asked, stumbling towards her bedroom. She followed behind him, opening the door "Wait, what about my pjs?"

"Just sleep in your boxers tonight and you can wash my sheets in the morning," Sarah offered.

"Perfect," Chuck said, walking in, tossing his shirt off. Sarah's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that. "Night," he slurred lying down on the bed, beginning to fight with his pants.

Sarah fled the room, yelling, "good night," as she shut the door. She headed to his room, and started to search for the sheets. She was feeling the buzz, and she was getting tired. She couldn't figure out which box they were in. She sighed. Went back to her room, to ask which box they were in and was met with Chuck's soft snores.

She stared at him on the far side of the bed, nearly against the wall. There was a lot of room on the bed. If he tried anything…well, he'd regret it. She went to the bathroom to change, came back, thought a minute about going to find the sheets, yawned so wide she thought her face would crack, and climbed into bed. It would be fine. He was a good guy, and if he tried anything….he never would again. She figured she wouldn't sleep much, but she was asleep in minutes.

}o{

Chuck woke up to a pain in his head and warm pressure on his left side. He pulled the warmth nearer and snuggled into it. It was soft but firm and smelled like jasmine. He opened his eyes and there were the eyes of Sarah Walker staring back at him.

"OH MY GOD!" Chuck yelled, trying to back up and give her room. He fell off the bed, but there wasn't a lot of room between the bed and the wall. He slid down, trapped between the two.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to grab his arm and help him up.

"I'm good, oh my God, I'm so sorry. I must have gotten drunk and stumbled into your room by mistake, I'm so sorry, Sarah."

"Chuck," she said, lying her hands on his arms. He looked up at her. "I told you to sleep here, your bed wasn't made."

"Oh," Chuck replied, and then his eyes got wide. "Is that the time?" She looked over at the clock and then back to him. He jumped up, grabbing his clothes, heading out the door. "I'm sorry, class!"

"Go!" she said waving him off. She sat there as she heard the shower turn on, turn off, and he ran out, all under five minutes. It was impressive. She sat there, not sure what to do. She had class in an hour, so she decided to go get ready.

}o{

It was ten PM before the door opened to the dark apartment. Chuck walked in quietly and the lamp snapped on making him jump and let out an "EEP!"

"I need your cell phone number," Sarah said, an amused grin on her face.

"Okayyyyy," Chuck replied.

"So the next time you should stay away from an embarrassing situation I can call or text you to quit being stupid, and pick up some milk on the way home."

"I'm really-"

"Stop," she holding her hand up. "Exactly what do you have to be sorry for?" He didn't have an answer. "Do you ever share a bed with a platonic friend or cuddle?"

"Not as much as he'd like," Chuck muttered. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You're not ready for Morgan, hell, I'm not ready for Morgan." She snickered. "Yeah, but Sarah…that was…"

"A lot, right, but you said you were gonna work with me on finding myself, and I'd like to think, if my friend were to be upset after being dumped by his girlfriend, got drunk, spent the night in my bed, and I cuddled with him, that he wouldn't freak out the next morning."

"Okay, that's fair," Chuck replied. "And for the record, I was trying to clear my head and think, about everything, not just you…or us…or…you know what I mean." Sarah nodded. "I just think…I just need to concentrate on my degree."

"You said that last night, and you know what, I agree with you."

"Oh God, I didn't dream all that mess I said last night?" She shook her head no, grinning.

"So here's what we're going to do, for the rest of the year, we're not dating anyone," Sarah said.

"I can go to the movies by myself," Chuck said with a nod.

"Uh, I can go with you, friend." She held out her hand. "Pact?" He took her hand and shook it. He thought he felt electricity.

"Sarah, if you find the right guy, the pact is null and void."

"Chuck, if you find the right girl, the pact is null and void." He shook his head. "Chuuuuck."

"Listen, she has to be RIGHT, you know?" She gave him a look. "If 'The One' comes along, fine, I will."

"Promise?" Sarah asked, grinning.

"Promise," Chuck replied. He turned and looked at the small TV.

"You want a bigger TV and a gaming system?" Chuck turned to her. "Former spy, remember?" He grinned at her. "I have an entertainment and furnishing budget." Chuck stared at her. "What can I say, I negotiated a hell of deal." Chuck grinned at her. Ten months, no dating. No big deal. It wasn't like he was gonna find "The One". She gave him a smile, and he grinned back. This had worked out after all. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

A/N: EDC is pleased. Yes I may use every troupe in the book in this one. Not a one of you is surprised. Reviews and PMs always appreciated. Take care, until next time.

DC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: How many fluffy tropes can EDC put in this fic before everyone explodes everywhere? We are gonna find out. Ah, the fun of being an author. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

The front door slammed, scaring Chuck out of his game. It had been a few days since the "platonic sleep cuddling" as Chuck called it (PSC for short), and he and Sarah had come to find living together wasn't that hard. She had very few personal things, and Chuck had the Bartowski clean gene as he liked to call it. He insisted on washing her sheets, had unpacked all of his things from the boxes, and Sarah had insisted he decorate the front room with her. She didn't understand a lot of the things he had, but they brought him joy, smiles, and stories, and she found herself enjoying all of it. She had put in a call to her accountant in charge of the entertainment account, and a few hours later systems and a huge state of the art TV arrived. Chuck was floored. She told him to have at it, and grinned while she read while stealing glances at him gaming.

"I really hate that creep, Randy, ugh!" she muttered.

"Rough day, hon?" Chuck asked with a grin. He took one look at her face and the grin left. "So Randy being an asshat again?"

"Hon?" Sarah asked, with a pointed look.

"It was an attempt to lighten the mood which I realize now was a mistake."

She smiled at him. "It's fine, Chuck, just no one has ever called me that and not been patronizing about it."

He put the controller down and looked at her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, well, maybe not some waitresses, but never mind me, I'm just frustrated."

Chuck studied her. "You know if you want to talk, I'll listen, right? And-and maybe I don't understand it all but I'll try."

She put her stuff down and came and sat on the couch. There was a space between them, but not enough that he didn't catch the faint whiff of jasmine. He had always known his roommate was attractive, but he was realizing how much more everyday. The first few days they were getting to know each other he had Bryce, Flemming, and Jill's breakup on his mind. As all of that began to fade, he realized how attractive she was. And not just physically, because good Lord was she a knockout, but inside. She cared, she protected people, and she was a good person. He knew she was worried how much she had lost of herself in this job, but she hadn't. He could see her.

"I mean, can't I walk into the damn building without hearing, 'Hey, sweetheart, why don't you come to my apartment and I'll make that frown go away.'" Chuck started to get up. "Where are you going?"

"To kick his ass," Chuck replied.

She grabbed his arm. "Chuck," she said, with a little exasperation in her voice. "I am perfectly capable of kicking his ass."

"Maybe so, Sarah, but your my friend, and you don't think you're worth that kind of trouble. I do." She gave him a look he couldn't read, but he could feel it. He felt it all the way through his bones. It made him warm all over. "And, to be fair, I would do that for anyone he talked to like that."

"Randy would kick your ass in thirty seconds tops," Sarah said softly.

"Hey, that's twenty-five more seconds than I would have gave myself," he replied. She laughed and tugged on his arm, pulling him down. He was much closer now. "It's not right."

"It's not, but you let me handle the ass kicking and you do the listening."

"Okay," he replied. She smiled at him. "Out of curiosity why don't you kick his ass?"

"Chuck, I'm trained in so many forms of combat, and he seems like an asshat with a high price lawyer," she explained but saw he wasn't getting it. "He could sue me, say he was threatened."

"But if you're so well trained wouldn't you know exactly when and where to stop with said ass kicking?"

She gave him an amused look. "You're so adorable when you try to apply common sense to things."

"Ha, jokes on you, you called me adorable and I'm taking it and running with it. It's been a bad week." Sarah threw back her head and laughed. When she sobered she leaned up, and wrapped her arms around him. "Not that I'm complaining about platonic hugs-"

"Dear God will you PLEASE quit putting platonic in front of everything," she said with faux irritation.

"But, what did I do to deserve this?" he asked, ignoring her.

"You're a good guy, Chuck, and you've had a hard week, and I thought this would make you feel better, and honestly, it made me feel better."

"That's the trifecta right there!"

"It was four things, Chuck," she replied, pulling away and grinning at him. "How are you an engineer?"

"You're the former spy, you figure it out." She whacked him with a pillow.

}o{

A few days later, Chuck was getting his mail from the box, when he saw a guy who Chuck figured was Randy. The Ax body spray nearly knocking him out was the first clue. Chuck looked up, saw exactly what he wanted and put the most scared look on his face.

"Randy," Chuck said nervously.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Please leave Sarah alone."

"Who's Sarah?" Randy asked, smirking

"The amazing blond lady that turns you down constantly," Chuck replied. "She's the one that looks disgusted at you all the time. Or are there so many that do that's not specific enough?"

Randy frowned, and looked Chuck up and down. "What are you gonna do if I don't? You look like you're about to piss yourself right now." Randy mocked making a move toward him, and Chuck looked terrified.

"What am I going to do, nothing," Chuck replied, still looking terrified but sounding normal, confusing Randy. "What you have done is threaten me, on video." Randy's eyes shot up to the security camera.

"That's a bitch move," Randy snarled.

"It would take a bitch to recognize one," Chuck replied. Randy wanted to punch him, but knew he had lost. "Listen, just leave her alone, she's not interested in you."

Understanding came over Randy. "Oh, I get it. You know what, I recognize game, and that's a hell of a move, putting yourself on the line. You ought to score big."

"What are you talking about?"

Randy walked away, chuckling. "Don't worry, String Bean, I won't bother her any more." Chuck stood there wondering what had just happened.

}o{

Sarah came into the apartment a few days later, humming. "Honey, I'm home."

"Really, Sarah?" Chuck asked grinning.

"What can I say, I'm really happy, all because one asshat didn't hit on me," she walked by, patted his cheek, and headed to her room. She came out a few minutes later and sat on the couch.

"Okay, what was all that for?"

"I'm just thrilled I get to walk the hallways in peace," she said, grinning. "I have no idea what made him grow up and move on in life, but I'm glad."

"Well, I'm glad you're glad," Chuck replied. He picked up an envelope off the table. "Stacy down the hall told me to, and I quote, 'give this to my girlfriend.' When I told her I was single, she said whatever and just to make sure you get it."

Sarah took it out of his hand. "You couldn't handle it," she muttered.

"Handle what?"

"Being my boyfriend," Sarah replied.

"You're right," Chuck said nodding. "You're too out of my league, it would never work." She thwacked him with the envelope. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid," she said, opening up the envelope. "There's an apartment mixer and she says to," she paused and looked up at him grinning. "'Bring that tall cool drink of water,' with me."

"Oh, God," he muttered. "They think we're dating? This is horrible."

"Wow, thanks."

Chuck gave her a flat look and she giggled. "You know what I mean, and it sounds like if I try to correct her, then I'll be stuck fighting her off."

Sarah shrugged. "Then let her think we're dating." Chuck's eyes widened. "Look, we agreed no dating so if this keeps both of us out of having to explain things to others…"

"You sure?" he asked. He held up his hands. "Hear me out, you're kinda fantastic and I wouldn't want to bring down your street cred."

"Haven't you heard?" she asked with a mysterious grin and glint in her eye. "Nerds are all the going rage right now." Chuck began to laugh.

}o{

The next morning they walked out of the apartment together, heading toward class.

"Now don't forget, it's your turn to go to the store," Sarah reminded him.

"Right, and I'm getting Cookie Crisp and chocolate milk," Chuck replied, bouncing his head.

"You are an overgrown child," she said, rolling her eyes, and then swatting him for good measure.

"And you're attracted to that," they both heard. They smelled the Ax body spray before they saw him. "No wonder you're always in a bad mood."

"Randy," Chuck warned.

Sarah put a hand on his chest, and turned toward Randy. "I'm in a bad mood because asshats like you are keeping me from seeing him," Sarah retorted. Chuck's eyes started to grow wide but then she realized what she was doing. "This perfect gentleman has always looked out for me when he's had no reason to. This guy makes me laugh, smile, and feel safe and secure. This guy respects me and lets me fight my own battles."

Randy grinned. "Huh, didn't tell her about our altercation did you?" And with that he turned and headed toward his apartment.

"Will you look at the time I need to go," Chuck said, running off.

"Bartowski!"

}o{

It was a few hours later the front door opened and she saw him duck down behind the bar in the kitchen. "I can see your curls…Curls."

"There is no one here, just the ghost of Chuck Bartowski, he died of fright," Chuck's voice came from the kitchen.

"What did you do?" she asked, sitting her stuff down and walking to the bar. He stood up, holding a bowl. "Seriously, you did get cookie crisp and chocolate milk?"

He nodded. "See, this is why we couldn't work."

She shrugged. "I mean it's not ideal, but it's not a deal breaker." He pulled an imaginary pencil out of thin air and made a note on a sheet. "I don't know that it goes in that column." He gave her a look and she laughed, her tongue sticking out of her teeth. "What did you do?" she asked softly.

"I just asked him to stop," Chuck said, taking a bite, and trying not to grin while chewing. She gave him a flat look. "Okay, so maybe I made sure I looked like I was super scared and he threatened me on the video surveillance feed."

"That works?" she asked. Chuck shrugged. She burst out laughing. "I thought I said I'd handle this."

"You said you'd handle the ass kicking." She shook her head. "Sarah, there was no ass kicking, I just talked, and then listened, and then made a counter argument."

"One of these days that pretty mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble," she grumbled.

"My mouth is pretty?"

"See," she said, pointing at his face, "You're trouble."

* * *

A/N: Oh my. Oh MY. *evil grin* Reviews and PMs are always welcome.

DC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So serious question, how many dates have I set up for Chuck and Sarah over the years in my fics? How many have they actually gone on? (ONE! THE ANSWER IS ONE!) I never planed on them going to the party, but I think this is better. Also, if I haven't said, this takes place present day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"I don't want to go to Stacy's party," Chuck said, coming into the kitchen, Saturday morning, in his PJs. Sarah was still in her sleep clothes as well.

"Pause," she said. Chuck raised his eyebrows. "Why is there coffee made? How is there coffee made? The automatic coffee button is broken, I need to get a new coffee maker."

"I'm so used to getting up early that I made the coffee you like and then went and laid back down for a bit," Chuck admitted.

"Why?"

"Because…no, we're not that close," Chuck said, shaking his head.

"So tell me and we'll be that close."

Chuck gave her a look. "I'm trying to carry the two but I don't think that math works." She gave him a look. "Fine, it's simple, in the morning you can be….grumpy if you aren't properly caffeinated."

"So you did it for protection?" She was grinning at him.

He shook his head. "Not in the way you think." She was about to take a sip of the coffee, when she paused. "Since you're a trained agent, I wouldn't want you to go off and get into trouble just because you didn't have your morning coffee." She gave him a strange look, took a sip, and then reached over and poked him.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're real," she replied. "Okay, so no to Stacy's party, fine, but we can't stay here, she'll come looking for us." Chuck grinned. "Oh, crap, you have something planned, don't you?"

"See, another reason we wouldn't work, I like to surprise the ones I'm with, and you don't like surprises." Chuck shrugged as if to say, "see."

"Again, not a deal breaker with you, because I trust you not to do something stupid…well, not to do something I wouldn't like."

Chuck stared at her for a second. "Well, I need to get ready for the surprise. I guess I'll have to keep trying to figure out why we can't work."

He waited for her to say anything. She was quiet, just sipping her coffee, watching him. He turned to go. "I guess you'll have to," she said as she watched him walk to his bedroom. She swore he stumbled as she finished speaking.

}o{

"This is nice," Sarah said, her arm threaded through his. It was chilly outside and they both had on jackets. Chuck had gotten out of the car, after he told her how to get where they were going, and he offered her his arm. She raised an eyebrow but did it anyway.

"So not into PDA, huh," Chuck said.

"Oh, totally into PDA with the right guy," she said with a smirk. "I just was thinking how charming you were offering me your arm."

"So did I find it?" She gave him the look. "The deal breaker? Because I'm not into PDA."

"Chuck," she said, turning towards him, halting their walk. She reached up and tightened his coat, and then ran a hand down it, smoothing it. "Trust me, when you find her, you'll be into PDA."

"I see," he said, pulling at his collar. She smirked at him, took his arm back, and smiled as she walked. They were at a fall festival. Games, rides, and people were everywhere. "Want a funnel cake?"

"Seriously, how do you have any teeth, and yes I want a funnel cake."

They walked around the grounds, riding rides, having fun, when Chuck stopped, staring at the ferris wheel.

"Afraid of heights?" she said, jokingly.

He turned to her, and she saw tears in his eyes. "It was in a ferris wheel like that…well, never mind." She looked at him and then the ferris wheel. He could tell she was thinking, but he couldn't process anything right now.

"Come on," she said softly, but forcefully, tugging him toward the ride. They got on and he gave her a confused look. "I think it's time you made a better memory on this ride."

"You gonna kiss me at the top?" Chuck asked. Her eyes grew wide. "That's what happened."

"Uh, well, that's not what I had planned," Sarah blurted out.

"Sarah, sorry, I was messing and just said what came in my head. I don't expect you to. Thanks, this means a lot."

She beamed at him and the ride began, after a bit, they stopped at the top and looked out to see the sun setting. "Sure is beautiful," he said, looking at the view.

She glanced over at him and then back to the view. She then scooted as close as she could, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him softly on the cheek. "You're a good one, Chuck, you'll find her."

"I figure she's lost at sea somewhere," he muttered. She laugh silently into his shoulder. She gave him a squeeze. "Sorry, trying not to be a downer, but this…this sucks."

"Yeah, but you're dealing with it."

"Am I?" he asked, turning towards her, their noses an inch from each other. Her eyes shown bright at him. "Am I really?"

"Yeah," she said softly. He leaned his forehead forward and she put hers to his.

"Thanks, Sarah."

"Eh, I have to, otherwise you'll mope, and then I'll shoot you, you'll bleed, be all whiny, and I don't do whiny."

"There it is," he said pulling away, and raising his arm. "I'm whiny."

"You know if you'd put this much energy into finding someone, instead of why it doesn't work, you'd be married by now."

He laughed at her. "Nah, I'd be too intense and scare her off."

"Maybe," she said softly. "Maybe not." They didn't say anything the rest of the ride, just enjoying each other's company and the silence.

}o{

They were walking along, minding their business when it happened. "Hey, buddy, why don't you try your luck at the shooting gallery?"

"No thanks," Chuck replied.

"You could win your girl a prize," the game operator called out. "You probably need all the help you can get," he muttered low, but not so low that Chuck and Sarah couldn't hear him.

Sarah started to say something when she felt him smiling at her "I got it," he said softly. He turned to the barker. "Dude, you don't understand, she's the one that can win the prize, she'd walk out of here with whatever she wanted."

The barker snorted and Chuck felt her beside him. "It's your loss, buddy," Chuck muttered.

Two minutes later, Sarah handed back the gun to the barker. "Your sight's off."

"I guess you'll want the big teddy bear?" the barker asked.

Sarah grinned, looked over at Chuck and then back to the barker. "Nope, I want that."

}o{

"I feel like I should carry it since I won it," Sarah said to Chuck carrying the five foot tall stuffed ewok. She had seen one in the living room when he had been putting out all of his space war stuff

"WHAT?!" Chuck replied. "Naeiou. You won me my prize and I am going to proudly carry it through this fair and let everyone see what my girl won me." He paused. "My platonic girl."

"Again, I know," Sarah replied shaking his head.

"Does this go in the deal breaker box? That I'm not a traditionally masculine guy?"

Sarah stared at him. "Are you serious right now? Do you know how adorable you look carrying around that big bear-"

"It's an Ewok, or Murder Bear is acceptable," Chuck added.

She ignored him. "Happy as can be, and not one care that I won it for you. That you ignored that crap the barker was yelling and not only told him I was the better shot, but encouraged me? Chuck, this is one that goes in the reasons I should."

"Huh," Chuck replied.

"The murder bear is heavy, isn't he?"

"So heavy," Chuck admitted.

}o{

"There," he said proudly, lying the murder bear on his bed.

"I didn't realize how small your bed was," Sarah said.

"Yours is bigger," he agreed. He felt her smiling.

"Well, either he's going to have to sleep with me, or you sleep with me."

"Will you cuddle him the way you cuddle me?" Chuck asked. She shoulder bumped him. "Are you a habitual cuddler?" She was silent. "Sorry, I forget not everyone has diarrhea of the mouth like I do."

"Not a deal breaker," she muttered. He grinned at her. "I've never had someone just sleep with me like that before."

"Oh." He didn't really know what to say…and then he did. He reached over and picked up the giant Ewok.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, since it could get weird all the platonic snuggling-"

"I swear to God you don't have to keep saying platonic," she cut in.

"I'm going to put Wickett here on your bed and you can practice cuddling with him."

"He's too short," she said before she realized. Chuck gave her a look and she shrugged. "What, if I'm gonna cuddle, I'm gonna cuddle the right way." Chuck nodded. "Anyway, I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Good night, Sarah, and thanks." She left, and he stood there a second and thought. He went to his laptop, typed in a few things, and smiled.

}o{

A few days later they were sitting on the couch, studying, when there was knock on the door. Sarah opened it to find a delivery. Chuck hopped up and grabbed his bag.

"I need to go to the library for a bit," he said. She shot her arm out and caught him, before he could get out the door.

"I didn't order anything," Sarah began.

"I really need to go to the library," Chuck insisted.

"To hide from me?"

"Yes!" Chuck replied, laughing.

She opened the box, looked in the box, and then back at him. "What the hell?"

"It's a boyfriend pillow," Chuck replied, laughing. She swatted him. "What, you wanted to practice cuddling." She stared at him. "How much trouble am I in?"

"None," Sarah replied, grabbing the pillow, and walking off to her room.

"Why do I think I'm in trouble?" he asked the empty room.

* * *

A/N: That's a lot of fluffy. A LOT. Maybe next time they grocery shop and cook together? Who knows. Me that's who! Reviews and PMs are always welcomed.

DC (EDC)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You all do know this isn't, will they, won't they, but WHEN? Right? Also, do you think Sarah is going to let Chuck get away with the body pillow thing? Naeiou. It's time to turn it up one notch…Ch 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"Any big plans tonight?" Chuck asked, walking into the living room in his comfy clothes. He had just finished an afternoon/night class. One of those that began at 5 and ran until 8. It was nearly 9 now, and he had no intentions of doing anything.

"Reading this book," Sarah said, lifting it up, dressed in her own comfy/night clothes. "Or staring at the pages."

"Is that one of those romance grocery store books?"

"You said you wouldn't judge me as I tried to find myself," she said giving him a look, but not able to stop the grin breaking through.

"Judge, no, surprised yes. You don't seem like the romance grocery store book type." She raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you don't seem to be the one to read something with all those weird sex descriptions."

"How do you know what's in these?" She was sitting up, watching him, knowing she had caught him.

Chuck sat up tall, and tried to look hoity. "Because I read them," he said in a bad posh accent.

Sarah burst into laughter. "So you're saying you wanna read this when I'm done?"

"Absolutely, might as well see someone having better luck than me. Especially since we don't have Skinamax." She began to chuckle. "Not that it would matter because I couldn't stay up that late, damn 8 o'clock classes."

"If you wouldn't preen in the bathroom so much, you could sleep later," she said, still chuckling.

"Not all of us can roll out of bed and be as beautiful as you," Chuck said, shaking his head.

She stopped chuckling and turned to look at him. "What?"

"Oh come on, Sarah, you can go anywhere, two minutes after you get up and look amazing. I mean I don't know who the guy is that's gonna be lucky enough to enjoy life with you, but when you smile at him, you're going to dazzle him, when you dress up, you're going to give him a heart attack, and when you hit him with everything….he's probably going to die a happy death right there on the spot." She was speechless. Luckily, that's when there was a knock on the door. "You expecting anyone?" Sarah shook her head, not trusting herself to talk.

Chuck got up, walked over, opened the door, and Morgan walked straight into the apartment.

"Dude, I am so glad I remembered you had a third bedroom, I needed to get away for the weekend, Mom has some guy and….the walls are just too thin," Morgan said. "Now, it's been a long trip, so where's your shower, because I need to hit the sack."

"Uh, Morgan…I'd ask what you're doing here, but…Morgan, you can't just barge in."

"This is Morgan?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow. "Your other platonic cuddler?" Chuck gave her a look which she pointedly ignored. "Hi, Sarah Walker," she said, getting up and walking over to Morgan, her hand extended.

Morgan's eyes got wide as he shook her hand and he turned to Chuck. "Dude, you didn't tell me you were roommates with Vicki Vale!" Chuck slapped his hand to his face. Morgan turned back to Sarah. "It's from Batman."

"Because that makes it better."

"I like her," Morgan said out loud, making Chuck want to dig a hole. "How long have you two been a thing?"

"You mean roommates?" Chuck asked, staring at Morgan, his eyes wide, lips pressed together.

"No, Dude," Morgan replied, missing the cues. "I mean TOGETHER," he said moving his whole head in a wink-wink nudge-nudge kind of way."

Sarah walked over and threw an arm around Chuck's shoulders. "We're not together, I can't get him to commit."

"And you're okay with this?" Morgan asked.

Chuck turned to her, his eyes wide. Sarah ignored him. "I mean, a guy like him, you take what you can get."

Morgan turned to Chuck. "Dude, you are better than this! I know Jill hurt you but…ugh! We are so gonna talk." He turned to Sarah. "I promise I'll fix this. I raised him better." Sarah was trying not to bust out laughing. "Now, where's the guest bed, because you know how Morgan has to sleep."

"WHOA!" Chuck said. "We don't have a guest bed."

"Well that was inconsiderate of you," Morgan said, shaking his head, disappointment on his face. "I guess I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, you won't," Chuck replied. He turned to Sarah. "He sleeps…El Buffo."

"He can sleep in your bed," Sarah replied. "And while he's here I guess you can sleep in mine, if you won't run away again and make it all awkward."

"I am so disappointed in so many things, Chuck." With that, Morgan took his bag and headed toward Sarah's room.

"Wrong room," she yelled. He raised his hand in thanks, turn, and went into Chuck's.

Chuck turned to her. "Do you know what you have done?" he whisper/yelled. "He's going to tell Ellie all of that."

"And thus will complete my revenge for the boyfriend pillow," Sarah said, as she walked away, proud of herself.

"You don't know what you've done," Chuck said. He looked to his room. "Crap, I've got to get clothes for tomorrow out of there."

}o{

Sarah came out of the bathroom and stopped in her tracks. In the middle of the bed was the boyfriend pillow and what could only be described as a wall of pillows.

"What exactly are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"I'm making sure I don't accidentally cuddle you too hard like I did last time," Chuck replied.

"What makes you think it was too hard or I don't want it to happen again," she asked. Chuck's mouth dropped and Sarah broke into a grin. "God, you're too easy."

"If I were too easy this wall wouldn't be here," Chuck replied. His eyes widened when he realized what he said. Sarah burst into laughter. Chuck put his hand to his face.

"What time do I need to set my alarm for in the morning?" she asked, shaking her head.

"No class," Chuck replied. "Group project work time if you haven't finished and ours was turned in yesterday."

She turned around and beamed at him. "Good," she said softly. "That means you can cuddle me in the morning as hard as you want."

"You do know that I'm going to have to sleep with you all weekend, right?"

"Maybe after," she said with a grin and a shrug. "After Mogan gets through with his talk."

"Listen, Sarah," he said as seriously as he could. "I get it. You've pranked the hell out of me, and it's a good one." She bounced a quick curtsy. "But, you don't understand, Ellie is going to find out and we'll have hell to pay."

"Chuck," she said, cocking her head to the side. "It will be fine, you're overreacting."

"Listen, don't say I didn't warn you," Chuck replied.

"Fine," she said, walking over and patting his cheek. "You warned me, now, let's get these pillows off the bed."

"What?"

"Chuck, you bought me the boyfriend pillow, and I am now use to snuggling with it."

Chuck narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that true or are you still messing with me?"

She grinned. "That's for me to know."

}o{

It was a little while later that Chuck looked over at Sarah. She was sleeping on her back, and there was room between them.

"Hard to sleep with you looking at me," Sarah said and opened her right eye to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about a lot of the things you said, and…well…they bothered me."

"Is this about your pretty mouth?"

"See," Chuck said, sitting up a little. "There's that, but what really bothered me was…Sarah, when's the last time you had someone you trusted? When's the last time you trusted enough to sleep beside someone else?"

"I had some teammates I could," she began softly. "But as for relationships…"

"Sorry, I keep thinking you talking would help and it never occurs to me until I start talking that maybe you don't want to talk."

She shook her head. "I've never had anyone that want to hear me or anyone I trusted to tell things to."

"Why me?" She looked over at him. "I mean, sure you, were asked, but you could have treated me like a mission, you could have done exactly what you were asked to do, but you've done more, from day one, and you didn't have to." He took a deep breath. "Why me?"

She sat up as well, and looked at him. "I looked through your file, Chuck. I never saw one instance of you screwing over anyone for your well being. I knew what the CIA could do, I knew what they would do, and I wasn't going to let them, but you're right, I could have treated you like you suggested from the start." She was silent for a second. "When you said to me, you were willing to try it, something in me said this guy, he's the one you can trust as you find yourself. Look at you, Chuck." He looked down at himself and she shook her head, chuckling. "Do you know what most guys would be trying to do?"

"I'm guessing not build a pillow wall," he offered.

"Exactly," Sarah replied. "I trust you, and part of me tells me not to, and it's not you, it's just who I am." He nodded. "But, I have and if you break that trust…"

"You'll never trust anyone again," Chuck finished for her. She nodded. Chuck laid down, looked over at her, and extended his arm. She crawled over to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Sarah, I'm honored."

"You are the biggest dork in the world," she muttered.

"Deal breaker?"

"Not even close."

}o{

Sarah awoke to the smell of breakfast. She looked over at Chuck who was dead to the world.

"Does Morgan cook?" She asked softly.

"Oh yeah," Chuck replied, his eyes closed. He pulled her closer.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, snuggling close.

"Cuddling…platonic style."

"Again, you don't have to use the word."

"Deal breaker?"

"It's like your looking for a reason," she said snuggling her head under his chin.

"It's not fair, Sarah," he muttered a minute later. She didn't respond but he could feel her smirk against him. "I mean your hair smells amazing, we're cuddling, and I feel like I'm supposed to be stroking your hair, but that's not platonic, right?"

"I think you're safe if you want to," she mumbled, sleep close. His hand gently began to stroke her hair and she fell back asleep. The door slowly opened and Morgan looked in. He gave a thumbs up and left. Chuck lay there, beginning to wonder what was the deal breaker, and what would he do if he ever found out.

}o{

"So you two…" Morgan began when it was just the two of them playing video games. Sarah had left to give them some time together.

"Morgan, Sarah and I are friends, that's it. We aren't having sex, we aren't dating, in fact both of us aren't going to date this last year. We've had too much drama in our lives."

"You aren't dating?" Morgan asked, Chuck hearing it in his voice. "Are you sure?"

"You called Ellie didn't you?"

"Of course I called Ellie!" Morgan yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "After the Jill fiasco, and then I meet Sarah…of course I called her buddy, what else was I supposed to do."

Chuck shook his head and kept playing his video game. "Is she coming to Stanford?"

"Probably," Morgan admitted. "When are you gonna tell Sarah?"

"Oh, I'm not," Chuck said, grinning. "She said we have nothing to worry about."

"Chuck," Morgan began but then grinned. "You two are pranking each other, making all these jokes, cuddling…are you sure you're not together?"

"Morgan, I can promise you, that's one thing we're not." Chuck knew they weren't and that was probably why he felt the way he did inside.

* * *

A/N: What will Ellie do? Will I actually write about Ellie? Are you still alive after that chapter? Drop me a line. Let me know how it is. Thank you to all who have, I truly appreciate it.

DC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So many thoughts, so many theories, so much fluff….We are getting there. Does the hurricane hit land? Why don't I shut up and we all find out? Ch 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck

* * *

It was Thursday night, class had been over for 30 minutes and Chuck found himself on top of the apartment building staring out at the night. It had been a marvelous weekend, and Sarah had told him to sleep with her Sunday night because Morgan had left so late and he didn't have clean sheets. He did laundry Monday, and that night, Tuesday night, and last night, he slept in his room. He missed her being around. He missed her touch, her smell, their late night talks about nothing, their laughs. He took a deep breath. What the hell was he doing? It was a crush, he kept telling himself.

Except…was it? Was he falling for her? This was bad. He couldn't fall for her. He just couldn't. It would make the next two and a half years way too awkward. It was already getting a little awkward. This morning he asked her if she slept okay, and she told him she did except her feet were cold. When he asked why, she said she didn't know but they weren't cold when he was there and she did notice she stuck her feet between his. She then told him she didn't like to wear socks to bed. She walked off after that. Was he supposed to offer to sleep with her? Was she just telling him things? He was getting confused.

His phone buzzed and he looked at it. **S: Hey, everything all right? You****'re usually home by now. If you went to a party, I'm super pissed you didn't take me.** There was a winky face emoji at the end. He text her back. **Be there in a few. On the roof watching the city.** He paused, and then sent another text. **You can join me if you****'d like. ** He waited a second and then her reply came. **S: Next time.**

Chuck grinned, took a deep breath and decided to go downstairs and face her. Not that there were any problems between them or that he had any problems with her, he just needed to get his head straight. He headed down, and opened the door.

"Honey, I'm home," he joked, and then his jaw dropped. Sarah was facing the door, sitting on the couch, and across from her was a woman. A brunette. One Chuck knew very well. Ellie Bartowski. She turned to Chuck, a smile on her face.

"Honey?" she asked.

"We mess with each other like that," Sarah said, taking a little pressure off of Chuck. "I mean he only yells out 'hey Sexy, I'm home,' every other Friday." Ellie roared with laughter and Sarah bit her bottom lip. Chuck gave the smallest of headshakes, closed the door and walked in.

"Ellie, hey!" Chuck said, trying to get control back of his life. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I didn't know there was a place I could stay, but apparently there was since you let Morgan stay." And there it was. He had waited all week for Ellie to call him, but she never had. Apparently Ellie wasn't going to play. She was going to come straight to the source. "So, I showed up, and Sarah has graciously offered to let me have the same accommodations as Morgan." Oh, Jesus.

"I mean, you don't mind, do you, Chuck?" Sarah asked as innocently as she could. Chuck swore all she was missing was her batting her eyes and a halo over her head.

"Noooo," Chuck replied, trying to be as chill as possible and absolutely blowing it. "Just, surprised, that's all."

"Well, a good surprise I hope?" Ellie asked.

"Absolutely," Chuck replied. "How long do we have the pleasure of you being here?"

"Well, I was telling Sarah I have all this weekend and all next week off for a break, and she has invited me to stay the whole time." Chuck tried to hold the smile on his face. "And, before you ask, Devon is spending time with his family, so…."

"You must stay, right Chuck?" Sarah asked. This time he swore he saw the halo over his head. "You don't mind sharing my bed….do you?" Both women had a knowing smile on their faces. He. Was. Screwed. There was no good way to get out of this, and he took the lesser of two evils.

"Mind, pshaw," Chuck said, waving his hand. "I love it." Ellie was looking at him, her eyes growing wide, and she couldn't see Sarah, who was about to explode, holding in the laughter. Chuck tried to think of anything to save himself. "I need to get some stuff out of my room and take it to Sarah's," he said, thinking of nothing and he hurried off. God he was screwed.

}o{

"I'm sorry," Sarah said softly as she got into bed. She scooted over and snuggled against him. "You were right, she's…I wasn't ready."

"How long has she been here?"

"Uh…since right after you left for class," Sarah admitted.

"Sarah, you should have called, text, something!"

"Chuck, I'm former CIA, I was sure I could handle her," Sarah insisted.

"And how'd that work out?" he asked, humor filling his voice.

"Well, I got questioned about our casual relationship, and I explained nothing was going on, and our pact," she paused. "She thanked me you know." Chuck looked down at her and she was looking up at him. "I told her…I'm sorry. I may have made things harder for you."

"Why's that?" Chuck asked.

"I told her I cared for you, that you were the first person to treat me like I was someone, and not…well…an object in their game. I told her I wasn't letting anyone hurt you like that again. You're my only friend, Chuck, my only true friend, and I'm sorry, I don't want to make your life harder, but…she's good at getting stuff out of you."

"Trust me, I know," Chuck replied. "Well, I'm honored, and I care for you to, so, we'll deal with whatever insane ideas are in her head, okay?" Sarah nodded. "You okay? I mean, I love Ellie, but to unleash her to an unsuspecting person…."

"I'm fine, Chuck, really," she insisted. "Are we okay?"

"Always, Sarah. Always."

}o{

Chuck and Ellie got lunch together the next day. After a few minutes of the normal chit chat, Ellie put her fork down and looked Chuck straight in the eye. "What is going on with you and Sarah?"

"Ellie, I swear, nothing is," Chuck said.

"Oh, I am well aware of that, what I mean is, why isn't there anything going on between you and Sarah?"

Chuck leaned back in his seat. "Ellie, Sarah has had a rough life and is finally getting to explore who she is, I've been in a two year long relationship."

"I am aware of all of this," Ellie replied. Chuck's eyes grew wide. "I know about the CIA and how she helped you out with the apartment. What I'm asking Chuck, is, why are you denying what's between you?"

"Ellie, let's say I try and act on this crush." Her eyebrow raised and a squeal threatened to escape her mouth, but Chuck raised his hand almost begging her not to. "Right now that's all I can admit that it is." She pursed her lips and nodded. "Look how much we'd throw away if it was nothing more than a crush. Is it worth it?"

Ellie stared at him. "Jill nearly broke you, didn't she?" Chuck didn't reply, but she wasn't wrong. "Okay, what's gonna happen that night the damn breaks, so to speak?"

"We made a pact, no dating anyone," Chuck replied, crossing his arms.

"Wait, you two aren't seeing anyone else?" Chuck shook his head. "Is there any way out of the pact?"

"IF one of us finds THE person," Chuck replied. "And how do you know who the person is." Ellie shook her head and snorted. "Ellie, grad school is paid for if I don't screw this up."

"Wait, you agreed to this for the next three years?"

"No, just for our senior year."

Ellie began to laugh. "You know what, you two deserve this."

"Deserve what?" Ellie never answered.

}o{

Friday night they found themselves at a party that Ellie had seen a flyer for on the bulletin board. Ellie and Sarah were talking to Stacy, and Chuck noticed a tension between the women. Ellie was apologizing to Sarah and Stacy made her way over to Chuck.

"I guess you weren't kidding about you two not being together," Stacy said. Chuck looked over at Sarah. Her and Ellie both had matching "sorry" looks on their faces. Stacy took a finger, placed it against his jaw, and turned his head back to her. "So, stud, what say you and I have a good time tonight."

"Listen, Stacey," he began, taking her hand gently off of his face. "I'm just not looking to date right now."

"Who said anything about dating?" Stacy asked. Chuck's eyes went wide "I promise you anything you think blondie can do, I can do better." Chuck had lost the ability to speak, but he didn't lose the ability to see over Stacy's shoulder, Sarah striding toward him. The black sleeveless blouse she had on, the way her hair was bouncing as she walked as it perfectly framed her face. She pushed past Stacy, grabbed Chuck gently by his neck and pulled him in.

It started as a simple kiss, but when he felt her tongue hit his lips, he nearly moaned as he opened his mouth. She pressed herself up against him and he slipped his hands across her lower back, pulling her in. He didn't know how long it lasted, but when she pulled away his brain was beyond broken.

"He's mine, Stacy," Sarah hissed. "We told Chuck's sister that so we wouldn't have to deal with stuff."

"Got it," Stacy said, wide eyed.

Sarah turned to Chuck, "Come on baby, let's go." Chuck let her lead him away, realizing Ellie was behind them. How the hell was he going to explain this? Better yet, what the hell just happened?

}o{

They walked back into the apartment and Sarah spun, terror in her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry, Chuck."

"It's not your fault, Sarah," Ellie cut in. "I didn't realize what you two were doing, and after meeting her, I get it."

"What?" Chuck said, confused.

"I goofed," Ellie explained. "I didn't know everyone thought you two were dating, so when Stacy mentioned Sarah's boyfriend I told her you two weren't together. I had no idea she was like that."

Sarah was standing there, nodding. "She always on the prowl. I saw her and I know what she does to guys she wants, and she wanted you."

"She was stalking you like a predator stalking a wounded gazelle," Ellie added.

"So I'm graceful when I'm run?" Chuck asked.

"No, sweetie, you're a lanky mess," Ellie replied, smiling at him.

"Chuck, I'm so-" Sarah began and then she started to cry, and Ellie didn't know what to do, but Chuck did. Four steps later, she was wrapped up in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I just needed to protect you from her. I couldn't bear seeing you go through Jill again."

"I get it," Chuck said, holding her and gently rubbing his hand against the back of her head. "I'm your best friend." She nodded into his chest. Ellie slowly backed away and went to her room. "We've got each other, and I would say anyone at the party will leave the both of us alone." She laughed wetly into his shirt.

"God, I've never dealt with emotions before like this, sorry."

"Hey," he said, backing up a little to look her in the eyes. "No judgment zone, remember." She nodded. "But you found the deal breaker, didn't you?" She had a confused grin on her face. "My kissing."

"No, sorry, Curls, that is definitely not a deal breaker." With that, she moved back into his arms. "Can you just hold me a while?"

"Yeah, Sarah, as long as you need." And he did.

* * *

A/N: O.o Rhut-roh. I suspect Ellie is in her room switching from rolling her eyes at them to laughing. Reviews make me smile, and yours have been so great. I thank you for all of them. How about another?

EDC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Slow simmer…Trust me I know how to do it quick, all I'm doing is slowly cooking these two. As for my head canon, Ellie made a mistake, but for those of you who think she did it on purpose, go ahead and think whatever you want. We all want them together, Ellie more than any of us. Hey, do me a favor before you run off, go check out jwatkins first offering, Chuck vs What Will Be. There's only so many authors left and the more of them we can get behind the more all of us will have something to read. And please, if you feel like you have something to write, do so. I know this section of the site isn't "mine" but I know I post a lot, and guys, I need something to read as well. For all of you that do write, thank you! Seriously, THANK YOU! Ch 7.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

The week passed by quickly. The kiss between them never mentioned, the cuddling at night, intensifying, and if they were honest, they went out of there way during the day to give each other hip nudges, side hugs, little touches here and there, but always out of the sight of Ellie. They both knew why, but neither was willing to voice it.

"Do you two ever cook?" Ellie asked the next to the last night she was there. "Not saying you're eating bad, but it's always something quick, or heating something up from the freezer. I mean do either of you make a meal? And, Chuck, I know you can cook."

Sarah turned toward him. "Mr chocolate milk in cookie crisp cereal can cook?" Sarah asked.

"Deal breaker?" he asked under his breath where only she could hear him. She quickly poked him with her elbow where Ellie couldn't see. "Are you wanting me to cook, Ellie?"

"I need to know you two can take care of yourselves," she said taking a drink of her water and staring at the two of them.

"I can take care of him," he heard Sarah's voice beside him. He turned to her slowly and saw her chin was set. "I do take care of him." What did that mean?

"I am well aware," Ellie replied. What in the actual hell was going on? "However, it's a two way street."

"He takes care of me," she said, wrapping an arm through his. She looked up at him. "Right, Chuck?"

"Right," Chuck replied, confused.

"Okay then," Ellie said, and turned toward her paper, a satisfied grin on her face. Chuck had no idea what the hell had just happened.

}o{

They were walking into the grocery store when Chuck finally turned to her. "Sarah, what are we doing?"

"Shopping for Ellie," Sarah replied, confused. He gave her a flat look. "Oh, that."

"That, yeah, that's a good name for it." Chuck ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, we're not dating, because we said we're not doing that." Chuck stared at her. She held up a finger. "I'm trying to find myself, and right now I keep finding myself when you're around."

"Funny, I keep nearly losing my mind when your around," Chuck replied. Her eyes widened. "See, those types of comments you make, they do the same thing to me."

"Good," Sarah said, a gleam in her eye. "Listen, I think a relationship….a romantic relationship, is a bad idea in my life right now. You're just out of a two year relationship with Jill, and I have never had a chance to live."

"Okay," Chuck said, nodding. "So you don't want more?"

"Yes, no, I don't know….gah!"

Chuck began to laugh. "So, what do we do?"

"I mean, I like you, a lot, but is this me finally meeting someone and having a real life relationship, or is it…I don't know….more?" Sarah gave him a almost helpless look. "I didn't really answer the question did I?"

"What about the pact?" Chuck asked.

She grinned at him, and bit her bottom lip. "I don't know. And see that's it. This is what we wanted to avoid, this," she said, gesturing between them. "Not that we're drama, but the confusion, the…..ugh."

"So we be honest?" Chuck asked. "We admit that we're….what?"

"Curious?" Sarah offered.

"Oh, girl, you're more than curious," Chuck replied.

She stared at him with a look on her face that he would have described on a wild animal as hunger. "Careful, Chuck," she said in a low voice. Remember I trust you, and if you blow it…"

Chuck took her hands in his. "Sarah, there is one thing you can count on in this world, and that's me doing everything I can of being worthy of that trust, okay?" She nodded, too breathless to speak. "Now, we probably ought to get the rest of our things and get back to the apartment before Ellie decided we ran off and got married."

"She'd kill us," Sarah said as he turned to grab a cart. He stopped and slowly turned back around. "If we ran off and didn't tell her, she'd be so mad. It would take a couple of nieces and nephews to make her happy." With that Sarah strolled past him.

"That's the game we're playing?" Chuck squeaked.

"If you can handle it," Sarah retorted, grinning at him.

"I can't, but I'm gonna enjoy trying."

}o{

A few hours later found the two of them in the kitchen cooking. Chuck was showing her one of the few recipes he knew and Sarah was displaying her knife skills chopping vegetables.

"So tell me something, Sarah," Chuck began. Sarah was crunching on a carrot stick. "Do you have big plans for Thanksgiving with your family?"

Sarah shook her head sadly. "No, I'm just going to stay here."

Chuck was silent. "You know Ellie would kill me if she found out," he said after a bit.

She shrugged. "Then don't tell her." Chuck gave her a flat look. "Chuck, look, I don't have the hallmark family, okay."

"You think I do?" Chuck asked, putting the dish in the oven and turning to her. "Ellie is all I have left. Mom and Dad…they…well, left."

"Wait, what?"

"Wasn't that in my file?"

"I glanced through it quick," Sarah admitted. "And honestly I was looking more for what you did at Stanford."

Chuck shrugged. "Mom left when I was a kid, and Dad…he left mentally about the same time and eventually he went on one of his trips and just never came back."

She crossed the room and pulled him into a hug. "I don't understand people," she murmured, holding him tight. "If you were mine, I'd never let you go." Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. They pulled apart and stared at each other. "I'll get the big bowl, for dinner," she said softly, and moved over to corner cupboard. She opened the door and reached up to get it, but couldn't quite reach it in the back.

"Here, let me," Chuck offered. She turned around and gave him a flat look. "What? I'm used getting things for others."

"I'm used to doing things myself," she said, crossing her arms.

"I could reach over you," he countered.

"I dare you."

"What are you going to do?"

"I double dare you."

"Sarah, what are you playing at," he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

She leaned forward until their noses were inches apart. "I double. Dog. Dare. You." He shrugged, reached up to get the bowl, and her fingers flew to underneath his armpits to tickle him. He yelled and jerked his arms down, around her, closing the distance, giving her no real chance to tickle him. He picked her up, making her shriek, and spun her around. As he sat her down, he spun back around, and reached for the bowl. She leapt on his back. He turned around, her still on his back, and put the bowl on the counter. He looked over his shoulder at her and she smirked. He shrugged, started across the living room, when the door opened and Ellie walked in.

Chuck stopped walking, Sarah remained on his back, and Ellie just looked at them. "Out of curiosity, this pact of yours about no dating other people, does it include you two dating each other?" Sarah ducked her head into his back, but continued to hold on.

"Haven't you ever given someone, or received a ride on someone's back before, Ellie?" Chuck asked with the most serious look on his face he could muster. Chuck looked over his shoulder at Sarah. "Shall we go down and get the mail?"

"Don't you dare!" Sarah yelled, but didn't let go. Ellie just stared at the two, barely shaking her head. Chuck headed for the door. "Chuck, don't," she yelled, as they headed outside.

"Who the hell do they think they're fooling?" Ellie asked the empty apartment.

}o{

Ellie was putting on her coat, getting ready to leave. She turned and looked at the two of them. "So are you two going to her parents house, or my house for Thanksgiving? And if you're coming to mine, I'm sorry, Sarah, but you'll have to share a bed with Chuck." Ellie was smirking the entire time.

"The things I have to endure," she quipped. Chuck turned to her, giving her a flat look. She exploded into laughter. She sobered, looked at him, and her face grew soft. "We'll be there."

"Good," Ellie chirped, smiling at them. She went to open the door and turned back to them. "It's none of my business," she began, as Chuck began to smile. "Hush, Chuck." He made a zipping motion with his mouth. "Whatever works for you two, okay. But, when it doesn't, you have to tell the other."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ellie," Chuck replied, a smile covering his face. Sarah turned to him, twisting her lips, and he shrugged. "What?"

"Okay, you two play whatever game it is your playing, just…be happy."

"I am," Sarah said softly, and she snaked her arm around Chuck's back.

He put his arm around her shoulder, and looked Ellie directly in the eye. "I am too, Ellie. I don't have to worry about being stabbed in the back, not that I did before, but…oh crap, you know what I mean."

"I do, Baby Brother, I do," Ellie replied looking at the two of them. She then pounced and caught the two of them in a group hug. "Take care of each other." She back away and looked from one to the other. "Love you both." She turned, grabbed the doorknob and opened it.

"Love you, Ellie," Chuck said.

"Love you, Ellie," Sarah said softly. Ellie turned back to look at her and smiled. "Come back anytime."

"Oh, I will," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "And, next time, girls night."

"Look forward to it," Sarah said, watching her go. Chuck stood there quietly. "You know the laundry room is probably crazy busy today." Chuck turned to her. "You'll probably want to wait until tomorrow before you wash those sheets."

Chuck nodded. "Probably," he agreed. She nodded, went over, got her bag and headed to the door. "Studying?"

"Yeah," got a paper I need another source on and some of these databases drive me crazy. I need help with them," Sarah admitted.

"I can do that, you know," he said softly. She turned to him. "I'd be glad to help."

"Chuck, I need the source, then the material and then to write it all up, it could be hours. Just play some games, or relax."

"You hate going to the library on Sunday," Chuck reminded her. Her hand was on the doorknob, but she hadn't turned it. "Unless you need to get away," he added softly.

Her hand fell from the doorknob and she looked at him. "Now, why would I need to get away from you, Chuck Bartowski. Come on, nerd, help me with my paper."

"You are Soooooo pushy," he faux whined.

"Deal breaker?" she asked, grinning.

"Are you kidding, have you met my sister? I've dealt with pushy women my whole life." Sarah walked over to him and stopped with just a few inches between them. "And intimidating."

"Do I intimidate you…..Chuck?"

"You know you do," Chuck replied. "But it will never run me off."

"Good," she said, gently patting his chest, and then letting her fingers linger there a second as she walked by him to get his laptop.

"You also don't terrify me enough not to eat Cookie Crisp with chocolate milk," he yelled, not able to move because his brain was misfiring. He heard her soft laugh. What the hell were they doing?

* * *

A/N: Trust me, we're CLOSE. Hang with me. Your reviews have made me smile all the way through, keep them coming if you would

EDC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: FYI, I know I'm playing a little with the timeline here. It's AU and there's a reason because if I don't I can't do this chapter, and I WANT to do this chapter. I know it's a huge ball of fluff. And yet, you're everyone here. It's okay, it's our secret. Ch 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Ellie had been gone a few days, and Chuck had gone back to his room after the sheets were washed. They saw little of each other over those days. Both of them were hitting the crunch time of the semester. Finals were coming, projects and papers were due, and while they were both in the same room together working, they rarely had time to talk, but just knowing the other was there was enough.

It was the weekend before Thanksgiving, they only had classes on Monday and Tuesday of that week, but a huge paper was due in one of Chuck's classes. He was going through it on Friday night/Saturday morning, one last time to make sure it was ready to submit by 11:00 PM Sunday night deadline. He looked up, saw it was after 2:30 AM, made the decision to read it one more time in the morning, when a scream yanked away all sleep from his brain.

He ran into Sarah's bedroom, not thinking a moment about how she may, or may not have been dressed. She was sitting in bed, panting, sweating, and panicking. Chuck crossed the room, and pulled her into his arms. She melted against him. She began to sob into his chest, and he just held her. Eventually the sobs stopped and he heard it, her soft snore against his chest. He knew she hadn't asked him to stay with her, but she was buried against him, and he laid the two of them down gently, and feel asleep there, wondering what could frighten someone as bad ass as she was.

}o{

He awoke, alone in her bed. He got up, went to the kitchen and saw a note. **Need articles from library that aren****'t online. May be late. **He stared at the note, wondering if he had crossed the line. Had he broken her trust? He wanted to go down to the library, but if she was getting away from him, then he needed to give her privacy. He went and took a shower, got dressed, worked on his paper, and submitted it. He sat on the couch wondering what he should do. He turned on the TV, finding numerous football games. He wasn't in the mood, and kept flipping. He came to the old movie channel and they were having a Thin Man marathon. The stress of classes, the lack of sleep, studying and working on papers, finally caught up to him and he feel asleep before the last one ended, Sarah still not having gotten home. As he went to sleep, he wondered, had he found the deal breaker.

}o{

He awoke the next morning, stretched out on the couch, a blanket over him he didn't remember putting on himself and a smell close to his nose that he knew. Coffee. He opened his eyes, and saw Sarah sitting on the floor in front of him, with a cup of coffee, grinning.

"Hi," she chirped. "Sorry I was so late last night, but I FINALLY found everything I needed, and there was someone there to help me cite everything. I turned it in last night, Chuck, my paper is INNNNNNNNN!" she did a little dance, the best someone could dance sitting on the floor holding coffee. She put her cup down, and handed him one. "Looks like you finally got some rest yourself. Did you get yours turned in yet?"

"Yeah, I gave it the final proofread and got it in a little after lunch," Chuck replied.

"Good," she said. "Do you have anything else going on today?" He shook his head, a little confused. "Great, so can I borrow you today then?"

"That sounds very non-platonic," he said, the words flying out of his mouth before he could think about them.

"That pretty mouth of yours is gonna get you in sooooooo much trouble, one day," she said, with a look he had never seen from her before, but it did make him feel warm all over. "I need to talk to you, not a bad talk, I need to explain some things to you. You deserve that. Especially if I'm gonna have…" she waved her hand at the bedroom. "Whatever the hell that was the other night."

"Listen, I'm sorry for sleeping with you, without asking," he began, but he stopped at the look on her face.

"Really?" she asked, and then understanding dawned on her. "Oh my God, you thought I was avoiding you all day yesterday?"

He sat up quickly. "Whaaaa, nooo." She gave him a flat look, but then a smirk fought it's way thought. "I don't know what you're smirking about."

"Chuck Bartowski," she said softly, shaking her head. "Chuck, you're welcome in my bed, anytime." His eyebrows shot up.

"Platonically, of course," Chuck added. Sarah said nothing. Chuck couldn't even think about that. He stood. "You know what, I need a shower, and then…what is that amazing smell?"

"Omelets," she said. "Bacon, toast, and fruit."

"Wow, you are celebrating."

"It's for you," she said softly. "It's a thank you for night before last."

"Sarah, you don't have to-"

"I want to," she said, standing. She looked him right in his eyes. "You know when you said you were worthy, you were right." Chuck didn't know what to say. She put her hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you. Now, go take a shower, eat, and then I have some stories to tell you. If at that point you need to find another place to live, I'll understand."

He took his hands and held them over hers on his chest. "Did you eat anyone?" She shook her head. "Okay, not a cannibal, so I'm safe. Would you ever hurt me?" She shook her head. "Then I'm not going anywhere Sarah Walker." She nodded, and pulled him into a hug. "Remember no judgment."

"After you hear this, you may change your mind."

}o{

Chuck got a shower, got dressed, went out into the front rooms, and ate while Sarah watched him. "You know you can tell me while I eat."

"No," Sarah said, shaking her head. "You may lose your appetite." Chuck put down the fork and studied her. "Nope, mister," she said grinning at him and pointing at his food. "Eat." She looked a little nervous and he reached over and took her hand.

"I promise, you have more to be nervous about at Thanksgiving than you do with whatever you're gonna tell me."

She snorted. "Chuck, isn't it going to be weird for us there."

"No," he replied. "Trust me we have all sorts of friends over." He got a far away look on his face. "My family is more about friends and people who were there for us. And family to us is everything."

Sarah stared at him. "My dad was a con artist and arrested when I was 16, that's when I joined the CIA," she blurted out.

"How was that legal….ohhhhhh," he said, it all dawning on him. "I see."

"And I did illegal things with dad that were bad but…."

"If you think I'm eating all of this before you tell me the rest, you're crazy," Chuck said softly, taking both of her hands and looking into her eyes.

"I was given a test in the CIA to make sure I'd follow orders, no matter what they were," Sarah said softly, tears in her eyes. "It was spring break last semester, and I was sent to Paris. It was called a red test." She paused and looked into his eyes. "Chuck, I had to kill her. My mark. It was all about me killing her."

"Sarah," he said softly. "Is the memory of that what woke you up?"

She shook her head. "Since then, and through last summer, I killed fourteen others. The CIA told me to." Chuck squeezed her hands. "I went back to sign up for classes for this fall and I had a hold on one. Instead of calling the CIA to fix it, I did it the way any student would. In the process, I met a professor that was a former lawyer. He was going to be my instructor in my class this fall. He was working with me to get the hold lifted when I saw a document on a computer about all the laws the CIA was breaking, and no one knew about it. We got to talking…"

"And you figured out you were illegally recruited," Chuck finished for her.

"My records show I'm older than I am. My former boss forged them," Sarah explained. "I've killed fifteen people, Chuck. That's who I am."

"And saved countless lives doing it," Chuck said softly. Her head jerked up to look at him in shock. "Thank you. For not only sacrificing part of you to keep us free but to trust me enough to tell me all of this. I'm here, Sarah, for whatever you need."

She looked at him, her mouth slightly open. She reached out a finger to touch him, as if to make sure he was real. He reached over an booped her nose.

"You did not just boop a killer on the nose," Sarah said to him, amazed at him.

"Come on," he said, standing and taking her hands and leading her to the couch. He sat her down, disappeared into his bedroom for a minute and came back out with a DVD.

"No sci-fi, Chuck, really."

"It's not," he replied grinning. "It's Mary Poppins," he said in his best bad Dick Van Dyke accent.

She started to laugh, "Mary Poppins?" she said, mimicking the accent. Chuck put the movie in, came over and sat down beside her, and paused.

"Trust me?"

"Always," she whispered.

He pulled her against him. They sat like that and watched the movie, and after it was over she had drifted off to sleep, Chuck slowly stroking her hair.

"Deal breaker?" he heard her mumble.

"

* * *

Not even close, Sarah," he said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Not even close."

A/N: Next, Thanksgiving. Wonder who will stop by?

EDC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So…this pace will not continue with updates. It was my idea for this to be fluff for me to write when I need it. My goal was to get them together and then deal with them being a couple in college, and try and figure out how to make life work and just be….good together. Through ch 10 is written. Ch 11….it's been a fight, so we'll see. Today may be the last posting this week, I've got a lot going on personally this weekend but if I can I'll try and get 10 out. (The problem is, I know once I post 10 you all are gonna want 11 SO BAD) Ch 9.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon saw the two heading towards the Echo Park apartment owned by Ellie and Awesome. Ellie and Awesome hadn't been together long, but Chuck had a feeling it they were going to be in it for the long haul. The roadtrip was fun. Sarah drove, Chuck made the play list and the two sang, laughed, talked, and just enjoyed their time together.

They arrived that evening, and Sarah was greeted like family with hugs from both Devon and Ellie. Sarah later found herself looking over Chuck's room. Their apartment had many of his nerdy things, but what she found here made her smile. Chuck was himself, and he let her see that. She found herself smiling at his adorableness when she realized she was being watched. She turned to see him leaning against the door frame.

"Deal breaker?" he asked, with a smirk on his face. She simply shook her head no, and smiled at him. The night was uneventful, if you count cuddling as uneventful. The next morning found Ellie running around, worried about Thanksgiving dinner. Chuck offered to go to the grocery store, and Sarah gave him a, "you can't leave me here alone" look. The two went to the grocery store, and that's when it happened.

"We cannot forget the marshmallows, or Morgan will lose his blasted mind," Chuck told her.

"He really is a strange little guy, but I like him," Sarah admitted.

"He likes you," Chuck told her.

She smiled, and then the smile fell from her face. Chuck followed her gaze and saw an attractive woman with long black hair. "Zondra?" Sarah whispered, but it was loud enough for the woman to turn towards them.

"Walker…Bartowski?"

"Uh, it's Chuck, and I'm afraid we haven't met," Chuck said, having no clue what was going on.

"I'm well aware of who you are," Zondra snapped, making Chuck's eyes widen as he pressed his lips together. "I thought I made sure you two were out, how did you get back in?"

"Out of what?" Chuck asked.

Zondra looked over at Sarah. "Is he for real?" Sarah could only nod. Zondra looked around. "Not here," she said. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled something down, and pressed it into Sarah's hand. "An hour," she said, and left the two of them standing there.

"Who was that, beside being Zondra, of course?"

"That, Chuck….that was my best friend before the group I worked with shunned me." Chuck didn't know what to say, but he did know to wrap an arm around her while they finished shopping.

}o{

The three met at a table at an outside park. "How is this less conspicuous?" Chuck asked.

"My guess is Zondra has taken some precautions," Sarah explained. Chuck nodded at that. He felt that's all he could do at this point. Sarah turned to Zondra. "What do you mean, out?"

Zondra looked from one to the other. "Are you telling me, you two just…." She shook her head and smiled. "Why am I not surprised?" She grinned. "Okay, so I found out about your illegal recruitment and made sure none of the other girls didn't bother you." Sarah gave her a look. "It wasn't like that, Sarah. We only know one way in life."

"So you stayed away so that I could, what? Figure out who I am?"

Zondra raised her eyebrows as if to say, "What do you think?" "Sarah, we both know Amy, Carina, and I don't really have what one would call a stable life." Sarah sat there silently. "You thought we were mad?" Sarah nodded. Zondra reached across the table and took her hand. "Sarah, we are sisters."

"I was left alone, Z. I had no one…until him." Zondra looked over at Chuck. "He's a good one, Zondra."

"You hurt her and you'll wish I killed you," Zondra said pleasantly, grinning at him.

"Zondra, he can't hurt me," Sarah told her.

She turned to her. "There is no way you believe that." Chuck swore she turned red. Zondra turned to Chuck. "So, you, curls….after the CATS split, I was going to be given a new partner and go undercover as a married couple. I was to be part of a cover known as the Andersons. My partner was going to be Bryce Larkin. I wanted to get to know him but when I got here I found him and your professor planting a copy of the test you aced in your fraternity room."

"Wait, you caught them?" Sarah asked. Chuck was trying to work his jaw. "You saved him from getting kicked out of Stanford."

"You bet your sweet ass I did," Zondra replied. "Sarah, I'm not about to partner with someone that will throw his friend under the bus…even if it is to keep him out of the CIA."

"Wait, what?" Chuck asked, trying to wrap his head around everything.

"Chuck, Bryce was trying to frame you to keep you from being selected by the CIA." Zondra looked over at Sarah. "Are you going to make sure my hard work isn't wasted?"

Sarah smirked at her. "You bet your sweet ass I am." The two women stood up and hugged.

Chuck was sitting there. "I'm still confused, does anyone care?"

"I'll explain it later, Chuck," Sarah said. "Don't be a stranger," she said to Zondra.

"Going deep for a while, but I'll check up on you." She turned to Chuck. "I'm not kidding."

"I know," Chuck replied, opening his arms. "Hug?" Zondra lifted an eyebrow. He made a fist. "Pound it out?" She turned and walked away. Chuck turned to Sarah. "She really likes me, I can tell these things."

}o{

Chuck and Morgan was in his room playing video games while Sarah and Ellie were outside talking.

"How are you and Sarah doing, Chuck? As roommates that is?" Morgan asked.

"There's a bit of a problem with us," Chuck began.

"It's what I'm here for buddy, to help you in your hour of need."

"I'm not sure it's an hour of need," Chuck retorted, but Morgan was already gone.

"Just tell me, what is it."

Chuck sighed. "A little while back, she kissed me, to keep me away from a neighbor. We talked about it, and she likes me, but…I don't want to lose her, Morgan, I can't. She's too important to me."

"Dude, it's okay. Your friendship can survive this. It's just a crush. You just need to let her down gently….easy." He paused and thought. "She could be stalkery, so very easy."

"And just how do I do that, Morgs? How?"

"Chuck, dude, just be honest. Tell her how you feel. She'll respect you."

Chuck stood there silent for a moment. "That's not gonna work."

"And why not, Chuck, huh? Why?"

"If I tell her how I feel, she might get the impression…" he trailed off, not sure if he should say what he was feeling.

"What impression, Chuck?"

"She might think I want to be in a relationship with her," Chuck said quickly.

Morgan was quite confused. "I don't understand, if you let her down how can that be?"

"Well, you told me to tell her the truth, and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her."

"WHA?"

"Just a little bit…I mean…gah! Morgan…I'm in love with Sarah." There. He had said it out loud. It wasn't a crush, and he knew it. It was so much more. She was everything and now that he had said it, he felt…free. "Morgan, she's never really even had a person she can just trust, so how do I tell her, as the one person she trusts, that I'm in love with her? It's too much. I can't do it to her."

"Chuck…what if she feels the same way about you?"

"Morgan, what if she doesn't?"

Morgan nodded. "Ahha," he said softly. "Jill dumped you so you're afraid she will too.

"I never said that," Chuck replied. Morgan just watched him, an amused smile on his face. "Morgan…I can't lose her."

"Can you really lose what you've never had?" Morgan asked. With that he got up and left the room.

"What does that even mean?!"

}o{

Thanksgiving evening after their stomachs were full of food, and their hearts were full of family and love, Chuck and Sarah sat on the couch, her snuggled against him.

"Thanks for bringing me, Chuck," Sarah said softly. "It was a nice break and your family is awesome."

"Pretty sure they have included you into that family," Chuck said to her. He didn't see the look on her face. "You're a Bartowski now." They were silent. "Next few weeks…"

"They're gonna be hell," Sarah finished for him. "You know I'm here for you, right?"

"And you know I'm here for you?" Sarah sighed and snuggled closer. "Thanks for everything, Sarah. You've made my life so much easier, so much better."

"Same goes for you, Chuck."

"I know Ellie and Awesome have to work most of the weekend, but do you think we could stay here, just to get away before the madness starts up again?"

"Chuck, if you want to sleep with me, you know where my bed is," she said tickling him.

"Woman, don't, I ate too much." She ignored him and the tickle fight began in earnest. It took only a few minutes until Chuck found himself on his back, with Sarah straddling him tickling him. Her fingers were tickling the bends of his neck, and Chuck was making squeaking sounds when the door opened and in walked Ellie and Awesome.

Chuck and Sarah froze. Ellie turned to Awesome. "Before you say anything, they're just friends, they're platonic."

"Looks like with benefits," Awesome said, giving them a thumbs up. "Awesome." They went to their bedroom, leaving Chuck and Sarah there, just staring at each other.

"Think he means dental?" Chuck asked. Sarah shook her head. "Well, this is awkward."

"Perfectly comfortable on my end," she said softly. She bent down, where their noses were nearly touching. She titled her head to where their foreheads touched. "Two weeks and we're through the semester, all the stress will be gone," she said softly. "We need to celebrate afterwards."

"Do you have an idea of how?" Chuck asked. She smiled at him and he felt warmth everywhere. He smiled back and the look in her eyes made him glad he was lying down because his knees had gone week. "Okay, I trust you."

"Do you?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"Always, Sarah," he said softly.

"Seriously, can you two be platonic in Chuck's bed?" Ellie said as she walked down the hall into the kitchen.

Sarah stood up, gave Ellie a look, reached down, and grabbed Chuck's hand, pulling him up. "Come on, Chuck, you're sister told us we have to go to bed." Chuck shook his head and followed Sarah as she led him to his room by his hand.

"Have a good night, Ellie," Chuck said, smiling as he walked by. Ellie just stood there, drinking her juice and shaking her head.

* * *

A/N: Next time….EVERYTHING CHANGES!

EDC


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: No sooner than I posted 9, then I figured out the problem with 11. It's fixed, so I'm comfortable posting this. I thought about double posting, but I'll post 11 sometime late Friday or early Saturday. I won't leave you hanging. Ch 10…everything changes in this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

They returned to the apartment Sunday evening. Ellie had given them plenty of leftovers, but Sarah was making fun of him for the large container of coffee he managed to sneak out.

"Seriously, there is no way the two of us will drink that much coffee," she insisted.

"Then why did you bring your stats book with you to Ellie's, why do you constantly study it, and why do you get that look on your face each time someone says the word stats?" Chuck asked. "You know neither of us are getting much sleep the next two weeks."

She groaned and her shoulders slumped. "Chuck, I have to get a C in that class or I don't get my degree, I made a C on the mid-term, and there's only one other grade, the final."

"Sarah, you got this, you can do anything," Chuck said grinning.

She shook her head. "Stats, that's my Kryptonite."

Chuck snapped his head to look at her. "You did that on purpose," he said narrowing his eyes.

Sarah, again, somehow managed to look as innocent as an angel. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He swore she skipped to her room, her mood brightened. He headed to his room, showered, and laid down on his bed. He was out in no time. He woke up a few hours later, thirsty. He went out into the hallway, saw that it was 2:30, and Sarah had fallen asleep, her Statistics book, notes, marker, pen, and pencil all around her.

Chuck shook his head a soft grin on his face. He picked up all of her books and supplies, placed them on the table, put a blanket over her, and bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "You got this, Sarah, you're amazing." He swore she smiled as she slept.

}o{

As the week wore on, Chuck noticed, neat, always stylish Sarah was beginning to look…haggard. Her hair was messy, she was getting bags under her eyes from what Chuck could only presume was lack of sleep, and they had barely spoken all week. He didn't think anything was wrong between them, because the air between them seemed fine. Sarah was the first one up, the last one to bed, and Chuck wasn't even sure she had done her laundry this week. She was handling her normal load of school work, plus spending extra time on stats.

Chuck never minded cleaning, and while he normally cleaned the majority of the apartment and the dishes, he was doing it all this week. Sarah was sitting at the table, books and notes everywhere when Chuck came up behind her, and laid his hands on her shoulders. She was TENSE.

"Okay," he said softly. "You are going to eat now."

"I just ate," Sarah grumbled.

"Sarah, that was four hours ago and it was a granola bar." Sarah looked up at the clock and blinked. Her head fell forward and hit the book, and she groaned. Chuck began to clear the papers, gently lifted her neck and moved the book away. She tried to grab at it with her hands but he held it out of her reach, and she was too tired to fight with him.

"Chuck, I've got to study," she whined. Chuck stared at her. "What?"

"Go look in the mirror," Chuck said. She rolled her eyes, got up, went to the bathroom, and screamed. She flew out of the bathroom, and grabbed him by the shirt. "Sarah, you're scaring me a little. You have crazy eyes…beautiful, blue, crazy eyes, but crazy."

She relaxed her hold, and Chuck swore he saw her lick her lips. "This class is killing me," she admitted. Chuck pulled her into a hug and she melted into him. After a few minutes, he got her to sit down at the table and brought her food. "I'm tired of leftovers," she complained.

"Well, A, you haven't eaten to speak of since we've gotten back, leaving it all for me," he said, his eyes narrowing at her, making her giggle. "And B, it's not leftovers," he said as he put a cup of soup in front of her with a flourish, proud of himself for not spilling it.

"What is this?" she said, sniffing it, grabbing a spoon, and eating it like someone who hadn't eaten for months. "OH! This is s'good. So, so good." She was nearly moaning.

"Chuck's pizza soup, makes the girls moan every time."

She stopped and pointed the spoon at him. "Chuck Bartowski, I had best be the only girl you make moan," and with that she went back to eating. Chuck wasn't sure what held him up, but he grabbed onto the counter just to be safe.

}o{

For the next several days, Chuck made sure that Sarah ate, slept, washed, and took care of herself. She was hitting a level of panic he didn't know she had in her. It was the day before hes stats test and Chuck was watching TV when he heard her enter the apartment. She sat down beside him, but Chuck didn't notice, he was zoned out.

"What are you watching?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Oh, nothing," he replied. "One of those house hunting shows. 'She's a homemaker, he's a squirrel whisperer, and they have a budget of $978,000.' I mean at that point can't you just say a million?" he asked turning to her. Tears were falling down her face. "Uh…was your dad a squirrel whisperer or something?"

"It's over," she said softly. "The test is tomorrow and I can't pass it, and that means…that means there is only one thing in this world I'm good for, being a spy." It all clicked in Chuck's head. This was the test she had placed on herself. This was pressure she placed on herself. In her mind this was a litmus test of whether or not she could survive in the real world. Now that he knew, it was ending now.

"Okay, hold up," Chuck said, making her look at him. "No one gives one good damn about statistics in the real world. Also, people who use it, have resources at their fingertips. This test you're about to take, it's going to measure what you remember right then. That's it. It has nothing to do with who you are and what you can do. I, Sarah Walker, I, Chuck Bartowski, am supposed to help you find yourself, and for three months I have watched you find yourself. You are funny, you have a loving heart and soul, and you are a hard worker. I don't give one good damn what you make on this test tomorrow. You can be anything you want. Do you understand me?" She nodded, tears in her eyes. Chuck scooted over, and put a hand behind her neck and swore she shivered. He leaned forward and just placed his lips to her forehead and she grabbed him and hung on for dear life. "Sarah, you can retake this test. This test doesn't define you, just like the red test didn't define you as a killer." She was sobbing now, and holding onto him like he was air she needed to breathe.

"Sarah, I know you excel under pressure, but this is crazy. You can't think your life is determined by one little test. You're life is determined by the choices you make every single day, and every single day I see you make choices that tell me why you might be good as a spy, you are a great person, you are a great friend, and you are a great cuddler." She giggled with that one. He was slowly stroking the back of her hair now. He placed a kiss right on top of her head. "You are great, Sarah Walker," he said softly. She sobbed against him for a long time, eventually she fell asleep, worn out from the last two weeks. Chuck did as well, and the two slept there, cuddled up as one.

}o{

Chuck was ready for his last final, but he was trying to wait on Sarah to see how she was. She had left before he had awaken. He had no idea the mood she left in, how she was, or anything. He sighed, hefted his bag over his shoulder, and started for the door, when it opened. Sarah Walker walked in, smirking, and looking like a million dollars. She was dressed in a black shirt and jeans, with her Chuck's on, but the body language she was giving off….

"You," she said, pointing towards him and smiling. She walked up, took his face in her hands, and held it there for a second, to look into his eyes. "Thank you," she said softly. She leaned up and kissed him. Chuck's mind exploded. She pulled away, and the look in her eyes made him want to melt. "You gave me the confidence to kick that test's ass."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Chuck, I made the teacher grade it." He raised an eyebrow. "Trust me." He grinned at her. "I aced it, and I now have a B in stats, which isn't an A, but I don't give one good damn."

Chuck threw his head back and laughed. She still was holding him, her arms wrapped around his neck. He had to go, he had class, but God this felt perfect.

"So," she said a bit timidly. "We are going to celebrate. Lunch at our place?" The two had a restaurant they frequented often off campus. It was a Mexican place that many of the students ate at.

"You got it," he said staring into her eyes. He swallowed. "But when it doesn't, you have to tell the other," he muttered.

She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

He pulled away, his hands sweaty. "Sarah, we made a pact, right?" She nodded. "Ellie said when the pact didn't work we need to tell the other." She nodded again. "The pact doesn't work anymore, I've found the one."

She was silent for a moment, and then she beamed at him. "Hey, that's great! So, uh, maybe she should join us for lunch."

He had a strange look on his face. "Okaaaay," he said. "I'm sure she can." Chuck had to go. "Listen, we'll talk at lunch, okay, I've got my final."

"Go," she said shooing him out the door. She put a hand on his arm, and he looked at her. "You're gonna nail it. I got faith in you."

He nodded, and grinned. "Proud of you, Sarah, and not because you nailed that final, but because you faced what was probably your biggest fear."

"Well, I still got some work to do," she said with a smile on her face. "GO!" He left, and she shut the door. The smile fell off her face. "Found the one did you?" She stalked to her room. "Fine, Chuck Bartowski. If you think I'm giving this up without a fight, then you don't know me as well as you think. Sarah Walker doesn't lose, and I'm not losing you to anyone." She marched into the bathroom. Agent Walker had one more mission. To win back her guy.

* * *

A/N: First, sorry that my real life job made it's way into this. I work with high school kids to get them ready for college and I see stupid pressure they put on themselves all the time, but dang did it fit nicely here. Second. OH BOY! YEAH I DID! Next time….Sarah goes to claim what is hers. Consequences be damned, but does she think she's enough? Your reviews have been SPECTACULAR, and have made me smile so much. Thank you for them. Another would be lovely.

EDC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This one and I fought quite a bit. It started out very funny, but that wasn't right. Not for everything Sarah has dealt with. Angelgurl0 gave me an idea and I ran with it. I hope I did this chapter the justice it deserves. Also you may see a VERY minor character from another writer's fic in here. Details at the end. Ch 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Sarah came out of the bathroom, flirty curls in her hair, framing her face, blue top with white buttons, jeans, and her boots on. She took a look in the mirror one last time, nodded and headed to the door. "Time to bring our boy home, Walker," she said to herself exiting the apartment.

}o{

Chuck came out of his class, feeling good about his final. He was done for the semester with classes, but he had realized halfway through the final exactly what was going on with Sarah. He stood by the door waiting for his classmates to come out, and he saw her. He got a smile on his face. "Hey, Lou, how'd the test go?"

"Nailed it," she said, shaking her head no, and laughing. "What are you going to do now that it's over, Chuck?"

"First I'm going to eat," he replied. He gave her a smile. "Wanna join me?"

"So you need a ride?" she asked, laughing. Chuck nodded.

}o{

Sarah got to the restaurant, got a table with a view of the entrance, and waited. She was nervous. Why in the hell was she nervous? This was a mission, she could do seduction. And that's when it hit her, she didn't want to do a mission or a seduction. She wanted Chuck Bartowski to want her, Sarah Walker, not Agent Walker. "I can do this," she said softly. "Chuck told me I could do anything." She smiled at the innuendo in her head.

That's when she saw him….and HER. Inside, she was seething, but on the outside, she had her mask up, she was smiling, she started to wave at them, but stopped. "Does he have a freaking type?" she wondered to herself. Chuck turned to the woman where he couldn't see Sarah, and Sarah shot the short woman a deathglare. The small woman seemed to shrivel up, and quickly left. Sarah got up, left the table, and exited out of the back of the restaurant. She got into her car and drove to Half Moon Bay where she had gone to run some during the summer when she first got to Stanford. She couldn't do it. She couldn't face him. She had lost, and damnit, it hurt. It hurt more than she knew was possible.

}o{

It was after ten when she got home, the lights were out, and she carefully snuck into the apartment. She started across the living room when the light flipped on. "I see the tables have turned," Chuck said in a bad foreign accent. He saw her reddened face, her swollen eyes from crying. He hopped off the couch, and quickly pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry," he said softly. She shook her head against him but didn't let go.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she said pressed against him, letting herself have this moment. "I promise this won't be an issue. I just needed a minute, and it turned into more than a few."

"Where were you?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"At a beach," she said. "My spot I went to think about life after I left the CIA, before I met you."

"Will you show me?" he asked. She hesitated and he knew why. "Sarah, please. I promise I will not ruin that spot for you."

"Okay," she said softly, and they headed for the car.

}o{

"So this is illegal, right, to be here this late?" Chuck asked, sitting on the sand beside her, looking out over the bay.

"Yeah, but we're okay," Sarah said.

"You ever try to be real funny, and put one over on someone and it backfire all over the place?" Chuck asked, afraid to look at her. He felt her gaze. "You ever think that just once, you'd like to mess with someone but you did it sooooooo badly that you're afraid you've ruined things forever?"

"Did you ruin it with your….the one?" he heard her ask.

"I hope not," he admitted. He looked at her. "Why did you leave the restaurant?" She was silent for a second. "Lou told me she saw you. She also said you gave her a look."

Sarah grimaced. "Chuck, I couldn't do it," she said softly.

"Do what?"

"See you with someone else, okay?!" Tears were in her eyes.

"I've known Lou for years," Chuck said softly. Sarah nodded. "She gave me a ride because she was going there to meet her boyfriend, Dan." She blinked and then turned to him.

"Wait…she's not….the one?" Chuck shook his head. "Then who?"

He gave her a soft smile. "You really have to ask?" She nodded, a slow hopeful grin appeared on her face, and tears were starting to fall, but Chuck knew they weren't sad tears. "You, Sarah Walker, have to ask me who I've fallen in love with?" She bit her bottom lip and brought her hand to her mouth, tears running down her face. He reached over, cupped her face in his hands, and looked into her eyes. "Sarah, it's you. It's always been you."

The next thing he knew he was flat on his back, his mouth being attacked by hers. Three months of cuddling, pretending nothing was between them, and denying everything to themselves exploded. She felt herself being pushed away and she looked at him, confused. "I'm sorry," he said. "I was just trying to mess with you, I didn't mean-"

That's as far as he got because she laid a finger on his lips. "Chuck, less talking, more kissing," she said and started to attack him, when she noticed a light heading toward them and she groaned. She heard a sound and looked at him.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, my stomach. I never ate lunch," he admitted.

}o{

"You okay?" Chuck asked. Sarah nodded. They were back at the restaurant, trying again to eat. "If you're mad at me, I understand."

Sarah gave him a smile. "I did a lot of assuming and didn't ask, so it's partly my fault, but so help me God, Chuck Bartowski, you pull that again….I'll tell Ellie."

"Please, Sarah, don't do that, she'll talk to me for 4 straight days."

They were laughing now, a grin attached to Sarah's face. "This is weird," she admitted.

"You're telling me," Chuck said. "So…our pact."

"New pact," Sarah told him. Chuck raised an eyebrow. "You and I are dating no one else."

"Sounds like the old pact," Chuck said, leaning forward, grinning. She took his hand. "Or do you mean we're only dating each other?" She nodded, shyly. "I like that pact." She was biting her bottom lip. "Your gonna kiss me a lot now, aren't you?"

"Don't worry, you'll like it."

"I have no doubts about that." Chuck sat back and shook his head. "I had this whole thing planned," he said and she shook her head, a little embarrassed. "When you asked about her I was gonna say, 'Oh, Lou. I've known her forever, went to high school with her. She thought it might be best if you and I were alone…so we can talk.'" Chuck picked up his glass of water. "To Sarah Walker, the woman who saved me, when she didn't have to, and let me remember it's okay to be myself." Sarah took her water and clicked it to his.

"What was the rest of it?" she asked. She found herself leaning forward.

"I was thinking something like, 'How awesome was it to know that test had no chance against you?'" She was laughing now. "'To make sure it knew that you knew it inside and out, backwards and forwards. To make sure it knew that you were 100% ready and that you were there, no matter what question it threw at you?'"

She shook her head. "Was that where I was supposed to say, 'We are talking about my stat test, right?'"

"God I was an idiot," he said, taking her hand. "I'm sorry. Sarah, are you okay?"

"No. I am not okay," she said, the smile growing. "And you know why. I'm more than okay, Chuck. I've got you."

"You do," he said. "Unless there is some guy you're crazy about."

She stared at him, and a slow grin began to form over her face. "Yes," she said softly.

Chuck sat forward, placing one hand on top of the other, his elbows on the table, his chin resting on his hands. "And who is the lucky guy?"

"He's a jerk," Sarah said, refusing to look at him.

"Short?" Chuck asked. She shook her head, her cheeks red. He pretended to think. "Oh, oh, oh, I know, he can't cook."

"He can cook," Sarah replied and turned toward him, trying to glare but failing.

"One last question, Sarah." She sat there, emotions nearly cascading out of her. "Does he deserve you?"

Tears began to run down her face. "Oh, Chuck," she said softly. "I don't think I deserve him."

"Impossible, because you are the best thing that ever happened to him, regardless of who he is," Chuck said, looking right into her eyes, never blinking.

"You folks ready to order?" the waitress who's name badge read Cassandra read. She looked from one to the other, oblivious.

Chuck looked at Sarah, and blinked. Sarah burst out laughing. "The #3?" Chuck asked Sarah. She nodded. "Extra rice instead of beans?" She nodded again. Chuck turned to Cassandra. "Two #3's, rice instead of beans, extra salsa."

"What are you going to have?" Cassandra asked him.

Chuck sat there a second, trying to figure out what was going on. Years of Morgan prepared him for this moment. "I'm going to split her order with her."

"Why didn't you just both order a #3?" Cassandra asked.

"Next time I will," Chuck promised. Cassandra wandered off. Chuck wasn't entirely sure she was headed to the kitchen with their order. "This could be interesting," he muttered.

"Chuck, when you said you found the one…." She trailed off and shook her head. "Damn it, why is this so hard?" She took a deep breath. "What made you finally tell me that?"

"Morgan told me something over the break that I thought was crazy. It wasn't, he said you can't really lose what you never had. Now I thought that was nuts, but I got to really thinking about it. What did I have? A friendship, someone I could trust, but as great as all of that is, what I was afraid of losing, I didn't have."

"What do you want, Chuck?" she asked.

"To wake up beside the woman I love and tell her that I love her without this fear in me that it would be too much for her," Chuck said softly. Sarah choked back a sniffle.

"What did you two want to drink?" Cassandra asked, appearing out of nowhere and again, having no social awareness.

"Tea?" Chuck asked. Sarah nodded. "We'll both have a glass of ice tea."

"Can she not talk?" Cassandra asked. Sarah gave her a look. "Do you need me to call the cops on him?"

"That already happened earlier at a beach," Sarah muttered. "He's fine. He loves me."

"That's nice," Cassandra said, and wandered off.

She looked at him and took a deep breath, but stopped, when his hand covered hers. She looked up at him. "Sarah. You need to know, this relationship, and that's what this is, a relationship, goes at whatever speed you need, and you get to say whatever you want or don't want to say, okay?"

She nodded. "I love you," she said softly. He squeezed her hand…and then quickly moved his as Cassandra brought them their drinks.

* * *

A/N: WvonB, I may have borrowed your waitress from the Crosswalk. Everyone okay? I'm gonna take a break and watch basketball (According to Dillwg I'll write 23 chapters during that time) A review would be lovely. I'll be back soon

EDC


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I had to check. 194 reviews…you guys…wow. Only ONE story I have written has more, and it's over twice as long, and kinda my calling card, Sarah vs The Life Unexpected, the story I began my fluff journey. The amount of people who have told me this brightens their day, lifts their spirits….you all are making me blush.

So I hate to do this here, but it needs to be done, and this doesn't apply to 99% of you. None of us own these boards, or characters. Writers get to write what they want, if you don't like it, don't read it. You don't like the direction of the story….there's the door, get to stepping. Some of you have driven off AMAZING writers with your BS, and I see one of you is trying to again. If you keep it up, there will be NO ONE left writing. Everyone here knows the person I speak of, and frankly, I hope you never read another of my stories again.

Now that that unpleasant business is over, let's see how our couple is doing. Oh, I have a plot…a plot to make fluff jealous of me. If you want something deeper than that, I'm afraid this is not the story for you. Ch 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, you don't own Chuck, I hope you enjoy what I write.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah walked out of the restaurant, and Chuck let his hand dangle next to hers, their pinkies touching. She looked up at him, smiled, and took his hand. "I never mind you holding my hand," she said softly.

"Hmm," he said, a grin on his face. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I guess it's best you're not a spy any longer, otherwise that might get weird you shooting a gun and me trying to hold your hand." She shook her head at him. "Sorry, I thought I was funny."

"As funny as bringing Lou to the restaurant?" Sarah asked. Chuck's lips pressed together and he turned to her. "Nevermind," she said, heading toward her car, holding his hand still. She stopped when he stopped moving. She spun toward him and nearly collided against him.

"That was a dumb ass move on my part," Chuck admitted. "I found it funny, a chance to get you, and I never realized what it would do to you. You're not the only one trying to figure out how to do things the right way. That's not an excuse, it's a fact, and I'm REALLY sorry." Sarah nodded. Chuck leaned down, his head inches away from hers. "Really," he said very softly. She attacked his lips, slung an arm around his neck, and hooked a leg over the back of his, pulling herself against him.

"GET A ROOM!" some people yelled good naturedly at them.

Sarah pulled away. "We've got one," she said with a smile that made Chuck shiver. "How about we go use it?" Chuck thought that was one of the best ideas he had ever heard.

}o{

Sarah opened the door to the apartment, flipped on the lights, spun, pulled Chuck into the apartment, slammed the door shut, and slammed into him, slamming him against the door. The kissing began in earnest when she heard a pounding on the door.

"Tell me that was you," she said, having trouble, controlling her breathing.

"Nope," Chuck replied. Sarah started to go back to what she was doing when the pounding began on the door again, louder. Chuck moved away from the door.

Sarah grabbed the door, threw it opened, and began to yell. "What in the hell…CARINA!" Chuck saw her go white, and she dove through the doorway. When she reappeared, her and the woman Chuck had met at Thanksgiving, Zondra, were carrying a redheaded woman inside. "Chuck, grab towels, and start a kettle of hot water." Her voice was all business, and Chuck didn't even think about asking questions, he moved.

"Bullet," Zondra said. "Two of 'em."

"Only one's in me," Carina muttered. "The other just grazed me."

"My ass," Sarah muttered. "It took a bunch of skin. Your bikini modeling days are over."

"The hell," Carina muttered back. She squeezed Sarah's hand. "Amy betrayed us." Sarah's eyes were daggers. "Fix me up, we'll get her."

"Chuck!" Sarah yelled, never moving. Chuck was at her side with towels. "Listen, there is no time to be squeamish, and I need you not to run away. Now hold this towel like this and push."

"I've helped my sister," Chuck said. "I can do this."

"I wasn't talking about the blood," Sarah said, heading toward her bedroom.

"Then what?" Chuck asked Zondra.

"Hey, sexy," Carina said to him, making Chuck's eyes widen as she turned to him. "Let me get a few stitches in me and how about you make me feel like a brand new woman." Zondra was snickering watching Chuck.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend," Chuck replied, concentrating on holding the towels, and pushing just a bit too hard.

"Easy, Curls, we can get rough later." Chuck reddened. "I don't need a ring or a relationship, just a night of fun."

"You are bleeding," Chuck said, looking at her like she was crazy. "You are here, to ask my girlfriend to fix you up and you're hitting on me?"

Carina sat up so quick Chuck nearly lost the towel. "You're shittin' me," Zondra muttered, her mouth open in shock.

"You and Walker?" Carina asked.

"Yes, him and Walker," Sarah said, coming back in.

"Should I not have said anything?" Chuck asked, looking at Sarah.

"See, Z, he's whipped already," Carina said, blinking.

Zondra eased her back down. "You are about to pass out. Sarah, we need to do this."

"I don't have anything for the pain," Sarah replied.

"She can just bite down on a piece of leather," Zondra said.

"Left my whips at home," Carina said, and promptly passed out.

"Z, hold her arms, Chuck, sit on her legs, straddling her," Sarah commanded. Chuck gave her a look. "Chuck, she's not in good shape." Chuck nodded and did what he was told. "This is gonna hurt," she muttered. She took the scalpel, and Carina's eyes shot open.

}o{

"Patient gonna make it?" Zondra asked a little while later.

"Who, Carina, she's fine," Sarah said, washing her hands. "She's already getting back some color."

"I was referring to your new boy toy over there," Zondra said, pointing at Chuck on the floor. Sarah snorted. "You sure about this, Sarah?" Sarah looked up at Zondra, smiled, and nodded.

"You and Carina take my bed for the night, I'll stay out here with Chuck, and make sure he doesn't wake up screaming over the blood," Sarah said with a grin.

"Is this my fault?" Zondra asked softly. Sarah shook her head, and then surprised Zondra by wrapping her arms around her. "This is new."

"This is Chuck's fault," Sarah whispered.

"AHHH!" they heard from the living room. They hurried in there and Chuck was on the floor, on his back, pushing himself up by the elbows, staring at the couch. "I passed out, didn't I?" he asked. Zondra just began to laugh. Chuck turned to Sarah. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Sarah said, shaking her head. "You at least waited until we got the bullet out of her."

"Take your boy to bed," Zondra said to her, giving her a little shove. "I got Miller."

"You sure?" Zondra nodded. Sarah walked over and helped Chuck stand. "Let's go to bed, Doctor."

"That was really kind of impressive," Chuck admitted. "Is there anything you do that's not impressive?"

"I don't think I'm all that impressive," she said, a little shyly.

"Sarah, come on, all of this, you did, and I was passed out on the floor."

"Your lucky Carina passed out from the pain," Zondra told him. "Otherwise she might have taken advantage of you."

"Come on, Chuck, I'm tired," Sarah said as she pulled him into the room and shut the door.

"Sarah, I don't have clothes, and-"

She kissed him gently on the lips. "Stop, we're only sleeping, stop freaking out. I'll go get you your night clothes, go take a shower, I know you, you got some blood on you and you'll never sleep until you get cleaned."

Chuck nodded and went to her bathroom. He stepped out a few minutes later, a towel wrapped around himself. He stepped into her room, and she was asleep on her bed. He grabbed his clothes, changed, and crawled into bed beside her. She wrapped her arms around him, and minutes later they were asleep.

}o{

They were awaken the next morning to music. "Are your friends throwing a party?" Chuck asked into the side of Sarah's head, his eyes never opening.

"It is Carina," Sarah answered like that explained everything.

"She was shot!"

"Didn't hit anything major," Sarah replied snuggling closer. Suddenly there was no body beside her and she was waving her arms trying to find him without opening her eyes. "Neoooooooow. Come back," she whined.

"You are adorable," Chuck said, making her eyes snap open as she peered at him.

"I am NOT adorable," she hissed. "I am a dark, dangerous killer that would like to remind you I am quite pissed you are not in this bed snuggling with me."

Chuck just stood there, grinning. He leaned down and kissed her nose. "See…adorable."

"ARGH!" she yelled, burying her head in her pillow. They heard a knock on the door. "WHAT!?" she yelled.

"Everything okay in there?" they heard Zondra ask.

"Chuck called me adorable!" Sarah yelled, head still buried.

The door opened and Zondra walked in, grinning. "Well, he's got his damn nerve."

"Right?" Sarah asked, sitting up. "How could he call me adorable?"

"It's definitely not that you're wearing a hello kitty tee shirt," Zondra said. Sarah looked down, and rolled her eyes. "Not adorable," she said to Chuck.

"Nope, not adorable," Chuck replied, following Zondra out the door. He stumbled when a pillow hit him in the back of his head.

}o{

"Hey, you," Carina said as Sarah came out of the bedroom a little while later. "Thank you."

Sarah gave her a side hug, surprising Carina. "Any time, but what are you doing up."

"I don't want to be stiff, and I'm being careful," Carina said. "We owe you Sarah."

"You would have done the same for me," Sarah said, shrugging.

"We want to do something for you," Zondra said. "We'd like to give you a vacation for Christmas."

Sarah was quiet a second. "You want to hide up here and recuperate." Zondra looked over at Carina. "No, it's smart, it's what I would do."

"Sarah, this is a legit gift," Carina said, putting her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "We've cleared it with the director, you can use the plane, today. You two, Hawaii."

Chuck looked over at Sarah. "Is she serious?"

"Deadly," Sarah replied, with a shrug and grin. "What do you think, Chuck? Ellie and Awesome are off with the Devon's parents. We could have a warm, beachy, Christmas."

"I've never had that," Chuck admitted. "Yeah," he said, looking at her. "I mean I don't have a lot of money to contribute toward food and lodging."

"Chuckles, it's paid for," Carina said. "It's our treat."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked. Carina nodded. "Do I get to fly?" Carina nodded. Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand. "Come on! I get to fly and go to Hawaii, what could go wrong."

As Sarah dragged Chuck off to go pack, Zondra looked over to Carina. "Why does she always say that and jinx things?"

"You'd think she learn by now," Carina said, shaking her head. "My side really hurts."

"You were shot, Red, it's gonna take a bit."

Carina looked at the bedroom door. "You think they'll be okay?"

"They'll be fine," Zondra answered, but followed Carina's gaze, her own brow furrowed.

* * *

A/N: This is fine. I'm sure this is fine….*grins* What could go wrong? Reviews are a gift, and thank you for each and every one of them. Back soon.

EDC


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm beginning to think you folks like this…Ch 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

He was looking out the window of the plane at the ground below, realizing his life was in his girlfriend's hands, and he had never felt more safe. He looked over at Sarah who seemed so satisfied with herself it was ridiculous.

"They say it ain't cocky if you can back it up," Chuck began.

"Who is _they_?"

"You know, they, them, those people, the ones that say these things," Chuck replied. "Wait, are you trying to distract me." She turned to him with the most innocent smile in the world. "Dear God, I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life, but I'm thankful I did it." The smile vanished from her face slowly, replaced by a look of deep intensity.

"Another phrase like that, another look like that, and you, Charles. Irving. Bartowski. You are joining the Mile High Club. By force, if necessary." Chuck's eyebrows nearly shot off of his forehead. "Unless of course, you're not interested in a physical relationship." She had a slight pout on her face.

"I am very, very interested in that type of relationship," he said quite quickly. "With you, to be blunt. Putting it out there, so to speak. Very, very physical."

She was still staring. "Say 'very' one more time." He shook his head. "Go on, do it." He shook his head again and she turned back to flying the plane. He relaxed against the seat when she whipped her head around again. "Double. Dog. Dare you." Chuck shook his head as hard as he could. "Change your mind, I'm right here."

Chuck clamped his hands over his mouth. It wasn't that he was against the Mile High Club, but who was gonna fly the plane? He swore he heard her mutter, "Call me 'adorable'." He refused to look over at her. This flight was going to be much longer than he thought.

}o{

A few hours later found them in a rental car. Sarah handed him her cell as she got behind the wheel. "Check my text messages. Carina and Zondra said they'd text me the hotel and name we're staying under."

"Oooo, are we undercover?" Chuck asked.

"We can be under the covers, over the covers, whatever you want to do," she muttered, and then giving him a side-eyed glance, seeing him blush. "These two believe in aliases so, humor them."

"Uh, this is your phone," Chuck began.

"Yes, that is my phone," Sarah agreed.

"I'm not that guy, Sarah," Chuck said. Sarah shook her head. "What?" She told him the passcode. "That's my birthday!"

"Yeah, it is," she said softly. "So what are our names?"

"It says 'Charles'," Chuck replied.

"They didn't," Sarah hissed. Chuck gave her a look. She never answered.

}o{

"They did," she said after they were left alone in the honeymoon suite. "I'm sorry, Chuck, this is their idea of helping."

"I mean it's nice, it's just….intimite."

She gave him a look. "What did you think was gonna happen?" He turned to look at her. "Chuck, we are dating, sharing a room. This is kinda the next step." He nodded. "So," she began again, with an eyebrow lifted. "What did you think was gonna happen?"

"Board games?" he asked grinning. She grinned and started walking towards him. He began to retreat. "Karaoke?" The back of his legs hit the bed, and he fell backwards onto it. She kept advancing and crawled up over him, straddling him. "Ghost stories and S'mores?"

She paused. "We can do that," she said, and then bent down to kiss him, but stopped, inches away, a scared look on her face. "Chuck," she said, just above a whisper. "I'm not asking you to promise me the rest of our lives, but please, you've got to promise me this is more than…a one time thing. I'm trusting you, you know that, right?"

He moved a strand of loose hair to behind her ear. "Sarah, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. We take this as fast or as slow as we wish. We can cuddle the hell out of this very nice, comfortable…seriously, what kind of mattress is this?"

"You're nervous," she said, her grin returning.

"Yeah, I'm nervous," Chuck admitted. He took her hands in his. "Listen, Jill and I…we did the…physical stuff, but she never touched my heart the way you have. So whether it's today, next week, or God, I hope not, next year…but if it is, it is." She was giggling. "Then that's what we'll do, because Sarah Walker, I love you, and I'll do whatever I have to do to prove it to you."

Her scared look was gone, and what replaced it…Chuck thought desire wasn't a strong of enough word, but whatever it was, it directed straight towards him and he was struggling to contain all the emotions he was feeling right at that moment. He felt like he would burst.

"You just did," she said softly, but intensely. "I love you."

}o{

A while later, Chuck found himself lying crossways in the bed, looking up at the ceiling, clothes strewn everywhere. Sarah was half lying on top of him. She looked up at him. "Thank you," she said softly. Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for making it about me…about us."

Chuck's furrowed a brow. "Why would I do anything but that?" She gave him a sad smile and shook her head. "Is this about me messing with you-"

"No, no, nothing like that," she replied. She sighed. "Can I be honest?" He nodded. "That was….different." He raised an eyebrow. "You know…how you're with someone for the first time, there's fumbling-"

"There was fumbling," Chuck replied, beginning to laugh. "I did a lot of it."

"Yeah, but it wasn't a big deal," Sarah said, shaking her head. "That was about…us. It wasn't Chuck. It wasn't Sarah. It was us. Does that make sense?"

"Some," Chuck said, shifting when he was behind her, pulling her in close. "So it was…different. In a good way?"

"The best way," Sarah replied. She drew her fingers over his hands. "Chuck, Carina got us this suite because she said if I ever found the right guy, I would enjoy sex, and I would be worse than a newlywed."

"You didn't enjoy it before, did you?" he asked. She shook her head. He kissed the side of her head. "Thank you for trusting me."

She shrugged. "I kinda had to." Chuck pulled back a little, and she looked over her shoulder. "My heart wouldn't shut up until I did." Chuck blinked a bit, fighting back tears. "Oh God, Carina was right, you're a crier."

"Not about sex!" Sarah burst out laughing and kissed him. And then the kisses turned into more, and there was no crying.

}o{

"Come on, Chuck," Sarah yelled to the bathroom door. "You're pretty enough."

She heard the laughter on the other side. "Sorry," he said as he came out of the bathroom, trying to get his hair to do what he wanted. "This hair…"

"Is perfect just the way it is, just like you," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Wow, you are in a good mood," he commented. She shrugged. "I'm famished, let's go get breakfast."

"Absolutely," she agreed. They headed downstairs, and toward the hotel restaurant. "Make sure and eat up, you're going to need your strength," she said with a wink.

"And fluids," Chuck replied. She leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips, but it quickly turned deeper, and Sarah moved against him, almost twisting his shirt in her fist.

"Awesome," they heard a deep voice say, and both their eyes sprung open. "Young love," he said as they both turned around. Devon's eyes grew wide as he realized who it was he had been watching. "Chuckster."

"Awesome," Chuck said, his eyes wide and lips pressed together. He saw who was standing behind him, vibrating. It was obvious she had seen all of it. "Ellie."

"Hey, Ellie," Sarah said, giving an embarrassed wave. Ellie took her plate, shoved it into Devon's hands, crossed the distance in three strides, and grabbed the two of them in a bone-crushing hug.

"The good news is we don't have to figure out how to tell her," Chuck managed to get out. "Ellie! You're breaking our ribs!"

}o{

The four were sitting at a table eating, Chuck and Sarah answering a barrage of questions, mostly from Ellie.

"So, Chuck, when?"

"When what, Ellie?"

"When did you know you were falling for her?" Sarah put down her fork and turned, curious about the answer.

"I mean…" he looked over at Sarah, and sighed. "It kinda just slammed into me one evening. Randy had been being an asshat again, and he was bathing in Ax body spray."

"Who does that?" Awesome asked. Sarah grinned at him.

"And I realized, when she was upset, it upset me. It upset me a lot." He looked over at her. "I realized she had no one in her corner so, from that moment on, I was going to be in her corner the way she was mine."

"When did you know?" Ellie asked, looking at Sarah.

"She's still not sure," Chuck said, grinning.

Sarah backhanded him. "When did I know, or when did it happen?" Ellie shrugged, and Sarah shook her head, smiling. "It happened that first night, as he told me everything, and he just trusted me to take care of him as he got drunk. He didn't know me. I could have done anything to him, and he trusted me. I have never had that in my life, and it…frightened me. It hit me the next night as I waited for him to come home. I was trying to sit there, all cool and collected, but I wanted to run out and find him, I was worried about him. He didn't have anyone. It wasn't just I needed to protect him…I….I couldn't lose him."

Sarah looked over at Chuck, his mouth hanging open. "You really thought she kissed you to protect you that night at the party, Chuck?" Ellie asked. Chuck turned toward Ellie. She snorted. "Sarah was protecting what was hers. She was marking you, baby brother."

Chuck turned to Sarah, who was looking away, biting the inside of her lip. "Wait, the cover dating or telling people we were dating…"

"I wasn't ready, but I didn't want anyone to be with you," she said in a soft voice. "And you were still hurt by Jill."

Ellie sat back and threw her hands in the air. "I KNEW it!" The whole table, and several people around her turned to look at her. "I KNEW that you two were more than platonic. You two just hadn't figure it out yet."

Chuck leaned over to Sarah. "Are you absolutely sure Zondra didn't find out where they were and send us to them?"

"No," Sarah replied, grinning and taking his hand. Ellie gave her a look, and Sarah just grinned. "Are you okay with this?" she asked Ellie, sincerely.

Ellie's face was covered in shock. "Okay? Sarah, I just about insist on this, and if he does anything wrong, you tell me and I'll take care of it."

Sarah shook her head. "No, Ellie, he and I will, we have to." Ellie nodded. "However, do you think you and I can spend some time together on this trip?" Ellie beamed at her, and Sarah returned the smile.

"You know your family now?" Devon asked. Sarah shrugged. She knew, they all knew.

* * *

A/N: Ah..everyone is happy and fluffy in Hawaii, and there's no way Sarah tells Ellie anything Chuck did that might upset her…right? The reviews have been amazing and nearly overwhelming. Thank you all so much for them. If you could, please leave another. Til next time.

EDC


	14. Chapter 14

A/N 1: As I was writing this, ggottburg wanted to know if I was still writing this, and then he went and published the fluffiest thing I have ever read in my life. If you haven't read it, go. Trust me. I give it all the fluffies. My crown, it's his.

A/N 2: Sorry about the brevity of the last chapter. I became quite ill while writing it and after I was back to normalish, I just posted it. If I may, I'm currently beta reading, not one, but two fics, Jwatkins, Chuck vs What Will Be and Chesterson's Chuck vs the Best Friend. Also, mak89 has out The Advent of Orion, a different, but good take on the Intersect, and LetsGoRed has a post finale 'webisodic' fic going that is phenomenal. Marc Vun Kannon, has his usual goodness in the Rough Draft Season 2, and WvonB has Second Chances…yet another fic he's made me cry. I may have missed a couple of greats one, but we've got some good stuff going on the boards right now.

You guys continue to love this which, I mean it's a simple concept. Take these two, find every trope I can online and put them through it. But maybe, just maybe we need a hint of angst…just a hint. Say…Ellie? Get your earplugs out kids, Ch 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck….and lately a bunch of other authors have been stealing my fluff crown…..I'm okay with that, just keep it shinny.

* * *

"You don't look happy," Chuck whispered to Sarah.

"It's not that I'm not happy, but why doesn't Ellie put her foot down?" Sarah asked without moving her mouth, impressing Chuck. He added that to the list of over 4 millions things that had impressed him to date. Chuck and Sarah had both known Ellie and Awesome were staying with the "Very Awesomes", Devon's parents, over Christmas. What they didn't know was the group was going to Hawaii. Honey, Devon's mother, decided the three couples needed to be in a cooking class together after Ellie introduced Chuck and Sarah to Honey and Woody, Devon's father. Sarah couldn't understand how she got roped up in this insanity, and why Ellie didn't say no. Ellie could cook circles around their instructor.

"Sarah," Chuck said, pulling her out of her thoughts. She turned to him and he was holding a stalk of celery. "This celery was you in the CIA. It was always stalking people."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why am I dating you again?"

"Because I'm adorable?" She patted his cheek, and he got a cocky look on his face. "Knew that would work."

"So's a puppy," Sarah retorted. Chuck tried to look upset, but she knew he wasn't.

"Sarah, tonight do you want to go dancing, girls night?" Ellie asked.

"That sounds amazing," Honey said from the far end of the table. Devon and Chuck shared knowing smirks as Ellie and Sarah stood their flabbergasted.

"We could do a guys thing," Woody offered.

"That's okay, sir," Chuck replied. "I think I'm going to bed early if they're going out. I'm exhausted." Five eyes turned toward him, one of them very wide, the other four amused. "FINALS PEOPLE!" Four of them gave a knowing nod, while the other continued to stare at him, watching the red creep up his neck.

"A puppy is DEFINITELY more adorable," she said in a whisper.

"And is less likely to poop on the floor like I just did," he muttered. Sarah barked a laugh, making everyone look at her. He was a dork, but he was her dork.

}o{

Chuck woke up the next morning without the normal cuddle monster against him. He began to get a little concerned when he looked over and saw Sarah buried in the covers, her head under a pillow. "Can I get you anything?"

"Naeiousgoway," came the muffled voice.

"I think you said no, go away."

The pillow lifted slightly. "If you don't leave me alone I will never have sex with you again." Chuck just stared at her. "Chuuuuuuuuck."

"I'm going, I'm going," Chuck said, chuckling. He left the room, headed downstairs to get breakfast after he showered, and sat down to eat.

"Charles Irving Bartowski," he heard behind him. His eyes went wide. What had he done? WHAT HAD HE DONE?

"Ellie," he squeaked turning toward her. She came over, with only a glass of orange juice and sat down beside him. "Wait, how come you look fine and Sarah looks…well, next to death?"

"Mojitos," she said simply. "They're her kryptonite." She gave him a look. "What the hell did you do?" Chuck looked confused. "When you told her you found the one?" Chuck groaned and put his head in her hands. "I got the joke part, how you might find it funny, but why didn't you tell her immediately, instead of making her take you to the beach?"

"I guess I was an idiot isn't a good enough reason?" he offered. Ellie shook her head. "I messed up, huge. I realized that, so I thought I needed a grand gesture. I thought I needed…everything, because Ellie…she's amazing."

"She is you idiot," Ellie said shaking her head. "Little brother, I love you, but you are an idiot." He didn't disagree with her. "Chuck, she didn't need the grand gesture, she didn't need any gesture. All she wanted…wants…is you."

"Am I enough, Ellie?"

"Has she EVER done anything to make you think you weren't enough?" Chuck shook his head. "Then quit. Chuck. You are amazing, but you need to believe in yourself. She believes in you, and your love for her."

"You gotta admit, she's pretty amazing."

"She is, and that's why I'm telling you, if you're dumb enough to break up with her, I'm taking her in the breakup."

Chuck stared at his sister. "Ellie, I'm your brother."

"I am well aware, Chuck, that should tell you how serious I am about her."

"Does Devon need to be concerned?" Ellie swatted him on the shoulder.

"Chuck," she said with a look of seriousness on her face. "This is really, really, simple. Love her. That's it. Be honest with her. Just be you, baby brother. You got this."

Chuck nodded. "I will, El, and thanks." She smiled at him. "Now, tell me the truth did you two get her drunk to question her about me?" Ellie took a drink of her orange juice and looked away as Chuck chuckled and ate his breakfast.

}o{

She smelt something. Her head was pounding, but the smell was nearby, and it smelled like….coffee. She opened one eye, and saw a blurry image of a cup on the nightstand. She stretched out her hand for it, but it was too short. She let her arm fall, laid there a second, and stretched back out as far as she could, but was too far away still, as her arm fell on the pillow. She saw a hand pickup the magical elixir, and hand it to her. She sat up just enough to take a drink.

"Can a puppy do that?" he asked softly, like he was keeping his voice low so as not to hurt her ears.

"No, but I can scratch one behind the ears," she replied, starting to feel slightly human.

"You can scratch behind my ears anytime you want," he replied, pressing his lips against the side of her head.

"Mmmm," she hummed. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You love me even when I'm stupid," Chuck replied. Sarah sat up and gave him a questioning look. "I had a talk with Ellie, and she reminded me of some things. I owe you an apology about how I handled things…with us…with how I told you how I felt. I thought I needed a grand moment. I thought you needed this huge gesture."

She took his hand. "Chuck, you know what makes you and I so simple, so easy?" He shook his head. "We talk, we're honest. As long as we keep doing that, we can make this work."

He lifted her hand and gently kissed it. "I need you to do something for me." She looked into his eyes. "Seriously, you reek of alcohol, will you please go shower?" She put her hand in his face and shoved him over on the bed. "Abuse me all you want, you still smell like a distillery." She glared at him m"You said be honest." She got up, stuck her tongue out at him, and started to stomp away, but her head reminded her how much she drank the night before. "Love you," he yelled, lying sideways on the bed.

"You better," she muttered, closing the bathroom door.

}o{

Sarah ran her hand through her hair as she lay on the chair soaking in rays. She reached over and grabbed her water and took another sip. She was beginning to feel human again, but right now she was enjoying the sun.

"Thank you, Sarah, I've never been somewhere like this before," Chuck admitted.

She looked over at him, and raised her sunglasses. "I never really have either," she admitted. He raised up on his elbows and looked over at her. "I've been at a few places like this, but it was for work. If I was lying out like this it was to get a mark's attention, or to play a role."

"I bet you didn't have any problem getting their attention."

Sarah shook her head. "I didn't, but they really weren't the kind of people who's attention you want.

The smile fell from Chuck's face as he thought about that. "Oh." He furrowed his brow. "I guess I really don't understand what all you had to go through. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Chuck," she said, reaching over and taking his hand. "Movies and TV make it look like a glamorous life, but it's not." She grinned at him. "Can I tell you something?" He nodded. "I kinda have a guy today who's attention I'm REALLY trying to get, and I am kind of enjoying it."

"Really," he replied, a grin slowly growing on his face. He looked around the beach and saw an old man in a speedo. "Is it that guy?" he asked, nodding his head toward him.

"NO!" she snapped, shuddering. "Although he looks like a guy I had to seduce once." She felt Chuck's eyes on her. "Made him think something was going to happen, but it never even came close." She was silent for a second and a satisfied grin covered her face. "He was quite…handsy, and he managed to grab my ass once. I broke his thumb."

"Guess I need to watch my hands," Chuck muttered.

"Yep, you don't put them in the right place, I'll get angry, and Chuck….you wouldn't like it when I'm angry."

His head whipped toward her. "Ahha! I'm your mark!"

She shook her head, leaned over, cupped his face in her hand and slowly kissed him. She backed away. "Chuck I may have been trying to get your attention, but you are not my mark. Never. Do you understand?" He nodded. "Good. Now, let's talk about your lack of being handy."

"I'm just trying to be respectful, Sarah."

"I know, but I think it's time we went to the room and I tried to get the information out of you."

"What information?" he asked as she got up and walked away.

"That's the spirit, Chuck," she said, still walking.

"What information?" He sat quietly for a second and thought. "Oh. OH!" He jumped up and scampered after her.

}o{

Chuck was a little bummed returning to Stanford. It had been an amazing week, and they had really wanted to stay longer, but when the CIA tells you they need their plane back, you give the CIA their plane back. They loaded their stuff into Sarah's car and Chuck was lost in thought on the drive back from the airport. What did he do now that they had returned/ Did they go to separate bedrooms every night? Did they share a room? Was this too fast, was it too slow? What did he want to do?

"We need to talk," he blurted out before he could chicken out. Sarah's eyes widened and she pulled off the highway into a burger place. They walked inside, found a seat away from everyone, and sat down.

"Okay, that sound big, so, do I need to be ready to cry?" Sarah asked, a smile on her face.

He shook his head. "I need to not screw up again, so, I need to have an honest conversation with you." She sat there, waiting. "How do we handle the bedroom situation?"

A grin crossed her face. "You pick the bed, I'll be there," she replied. A slow grin crossed his face. "Chuck, we aren't dancing around us any longer. We are together, however that looks like. I've lived the solo life, the lonely life, the spy life. I want a real life, and Chuck, that's with you. I'm not saying we're forever-"

"Why not?" he asked. Her eyes got wide. "Look," he began, tears in his eyes. "I'm not saying we have to get married tomorrow, next week, or ever, but….Sarah, you're it. There is no one else. So we've been dating a week or so. There's been months of us being together. You know it and I know it." She gave a shrug and an amused grin. "Yeah, we're 'young', but you're it. It's that simple. My heart is yours."

"And mine is yours," she admitted taking his hands. "Now-"

"You two ready to order?" They both looked up and there was Cassandra.

"Cassandra?" Sarah asked. She gave her a look. "I thought you worked at a Mexican restaurant."

"I got fired from there," she said with a shrug. "Boss said I didn't have my act together, what ever that means."

Chuck looked at Sarah, trying not to burst out laughing. "Two iced teas, two cheeseburgers, medium rare, extra pickles."

"You want two drinks?" Cassandra asked.

"We're splitting that meal," Sarah explained.

"You can talk," Cassandra said as she walked away.

"She terrifies me," Chuck said with a smile. Sarah burst out laughing and took his hands. "You know what doesn't?" Sarah shook her head. "Us. It's right, and the only thing that scares me about us is I'm going to screw this up."

She shook her head. "We keep talking, we won't." Chuck nodded. "My bed is bigger."

"Is that a pro or a con?" Chuck asked, waggling his eyebrows.

}o{

A few hours later the two opened the door to their apartment and saw Carina and Zondra. Chuck and Sarah shared a look.

"Sorry about the plane, Blondie," Carina said, eating ice cream, that looked to be rocky road.

"Are you eating my ice cream?" Sarah asked.

"No, I bought some because I know how possessive you get about ice cream," she paused and gave the two of them a look. "And apparently other things."

"So, I'm going to get to it since Carina's scared," Zondra said, coming up to her. "The shower is fixed in the far bedroom, that's Carina's. I'm assuming I'm taking Chuck's room because yours is bigger, however the bed is smaller in Chuck's room, so I don't know how that's going to factor in to which room you two want."

"Wait, I have so many questions, but let me start with one," Chuck said, trying to wrap his head around everything. "Why do you just assume we're willing to sleep in the same bed." All three women turned to him. "Yeah, it sounded stupid even coming out of my mouth."

"Carina is on light duty due to the bullet wound," Zondra explained. Sarah nodded like she expected that. "There's a possible drug operation here on campus, soooo, she's going undercover as a student." Sarah's lips twitched. Irritation crossed Zondra's face before she continued. "I only have my associates, and someone falsified my records to show I have a bachelors degree."

"Graham," Sarah growled. Zondra nodded. Sarah ran her hand through her hair. "So you get to stay on, but you have to finish your degree?" Zondra nodded. "Carina has a cover staying with us." Zondra nodded. "CIA apartment." Zondra nodded again. "It's reasonable."

"You make a big stink, they find Chuck a new apartment," Zondra explained.

"I really don't want to have a new apartment," Chuck said softly to Sarah. She took his hand. "All we're missing is a crazy landlord and we have Three's Company." Zondra and Carina shared a look. "What?" There was a knock on the door. Sarah didn't say anything. She walked over, and opened the door.

"Hi," the big burly man seemed to grunt. "I'm John Casey, the super."

"Meet John Casey, NSA," Zondra explained. "He's been sent here because they are looking for hackers to recruit."

"Hackers?" Chuck asked, his voice going up an octave.

"Yeah, but I'm really after Piranha," Casey admitted. Chuck stood there nodding.

"So the alphabet agencies are just sure you two are going to work on your masters, which means we all have covers for a while," Zondra said.

"Well, guess I better go move my stuff," Chuck said, heading toward his old room.

"Done," Zondra said.

"Great, I'll go shower," Chuck replied, heading toward Sarah's room.

"Your room is now soundproof by the way," Zondra called out. Chuck shut the door. "He okay?"

"That's a lot to take in," Sarah admitted, but she wondered. Was something wrong with Chuck?

* * *

A/N: Okay, now the bad news. For the next three weeks, Grace is on spring break, work is insane, and I HAVE to go to Chicago for Star Wars Celebration (guys, I am a legit nerd, I told you I was), so updates MAY slow (as Dillwg would say, me taking a break is usually writing more) This time I don't think I'll be writing as much. Maybe next week I will but the two after that, I really doubt it. I have a few things almost done so maybe I'll finish them so you'll have something, but I can't promise anything. Plus Steampunk and I have hit the big reveal in our writing (you guys are several chapters behind, trust me, it's gonna blow your mind) and we need to work on Rewrite some. So 3 weeks not much me, I think, I'm pretty sure. Oh hell, who knows.

As for this story, if you think I'm dragging him into the spy life, I'm not. This is fluff, but I wanted to make some situations. Reviews do make me want to write more (if that's possible) so…

EDC


	15. Chapter 15

A/N 1: First…holy crap guys…256 reviews…that's Sarah vs the Life numbers. I am humbled. Seriously, second Mojo01, thank you for offering your services. No betas were harmed…unless they choked from laughing while eating.

A/N 2: Not a word about me posting so fast. Not. A. Word. Ch 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"I got an invite to the party in Lake Tahoe," Carina said, busting into the apartment. Chuck looked up from the bar where he was eating breakfast. "We go in thirty, Casey's gearing up the SUV."

"How long?" Zondra asked, already in motion.

"Prepare for a couple of weeks," Carina said, disappearing into her room. Ten minutes later, everyone was gone, and Chuck and Sarah were sitting there by themselves.

"Life comes at you fast," he deadpanned. Sarah nearly choked on her cereal, laughing. "Big bust?"

"Who knows," Sarah replied. "That's the life of an agent. One minute your sitting around doing nothing, the next, it's go, go, go."

"You know it's a couple of days until Christmas, right?"

"I'm not a Christmas kind'a gal, Chuck," she said, shrugging.

"I get that, but…" he looked over at the door. "I mean, I guess I'm naive." She didn't anything, but she nodded for him to go on. "I guess part of me thinks the bad guys would take off Christmas too, they have families."

She was quiet for a second. "Some of them commit some of their biggest crimes around that time of year."

"I had no idea," he admitted, shaking his head. "I guess it's a good thing I wasn't a spy."

She didn't know what to say but she knew what would make him happy. "So, since I'm a Christmas novice, I could use a teacher." He looked at her, a grin on his face. "Whatever you wanna do, I'm with you." He nodded. "Do you want to tell me what's bugging you now that they're gone? And, don't just say it's because they've moved in."

He looked at her. "Think we could get out of here? I'm feeling some hot chocolate." She nodded, and he went off to shower and change. She stared after him.

}o{

"Okay, I'll make you a deal, I'll let you tell me three bad jokes if you then tell me what's bothering you," Sarah offered.

"Well I don't know any bad jokes," Chuck replied, looking a bit hurt.

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "Tell me three jokes, but they have to be coffee shop related."

Chuck looked around to see how close anyone was. They were sitting away from everyone. This was going to be so bad. "I'm soy into you," he said, as straight-faced as possible. She bit back a groan. "I really think there's something brewing between us." She put her head in her hands. "I'd offer you some sugar, but your sweet enough already."

"Good God," she muttered. "This had better be good."

"I'm Piranha," he said, taking a drink of his hot chocolate. Her eyes grew huge. "It's no biggie, I'll take care of it."

"No, you won't," she snapped. Chuck put down his drink. "Chuck, if Casey finds out who you are-"

"I won't let him," Chuck said, cutting her off. "Sarah, I got this."

She put a hand on his arm. "Chuck, this is my world, let me help you. Please."

"Okay, fine," Chuck said. "I'm not used to people helping me out." He gave her a smile, picked up his drink, and she noticed something on the cup. "Excuse me, I must visit the little boys room."

Sarah smiled at him as he got up. As he disappeared from her sight, she grabbed the drink and stared at it. There was phone number written on there. She looked up at the baristas and saw them all standing there. She grabbed her phone, punched in the number and called it. She watched the reaction of the baristas and saw one of them go for her phone. Chuck walked back out at that moment, and she waved at him. He waved back, oblivious.

"Hey," Sarah said, pulling out her car keys. "How about you and I go to one of those stores so we can look at lights in their Christmas section, and," she waggled the keys. "I'll let you drive."

"And play Christmas music?"

"Yes, Chuck," she said with a smile. "Go on, start the car, I'll be right there." She watched Chuck leave the shop, got up and headed up front. She stopped in front of the barista in question.

"Can I help you?" the barista asked.

"You can keep your-" She didn't get anything else out, because she was suddenly spun and pulled into a kiss. It took her by surprise and she felt like she was melting. She knew those lips, that tongue, that kiss. Chuck. She melted against him, not knowing or caring who saw it, and it dawned on her. He was protecting her from doing something stupid. He knew she was about to go off on the batista and saved her life…probably…maybe…she hadn't killed anyone in a long time, and she really didn't want to have to. He pulled away, and she blinked, trying to get her bearings.

"You'll have to excuse my girlfriend," Chuck was saying, pulling her out of the coffee shop. "She gets a little jealous. Also, not interested. Thanks, buh bye." Chuck opened the car door, and got her inside. She sat there with a happy smile on her face. "You really need to not be so overprotective and jealous."

"Only if you'll kiss me like that when no one is trying to win you away from me," Sarah countered.

"Deal," Chuck said, as he started the car and took off.

}o{

They went to Large Mart and found the Christmas section. Chuck's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Oh, this is terrible," he said, walking toward a shelf that had been decorated with Christmas figures and houses with felt down for snow. "This just won't do."

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, not seeing the issue.

"Well, first we have the old timey houses mixed with the modern," Chuck replied, moving houses. "Then we have the carolers in front of a store and not someone's home." He began to move figures, his brow furrowed in concentration. Sarah just watched him, and couldn't help but feel something in the pit of her stomach.

"Did you always have a big Christmas?" she asked softly.

"No," he replied, just as softly. "By the time mom and dad left, the two of us pretty much made our own Christmas traditions, but I refused to let them destroy the holiday for us." She came up to him, and wrapped her arms around his stomach, her front pressed against his back. He stopped.

"No, don't stop, I just thought…"

"Good thought," he replied and he kept working. "It's been Ellie and I for so long that sometimes I forget to let others in." He took a deep breath. "Thank you, about helping me with Casey."

"You're not going to the CIA, NSA, DEA, or any other alphabet agency," Sarah declared. Chuck had never felt so safe in his life.

"If they tried to take me?"

"They wouldn't stand a chance against me," she replied. It wasn't bragging, it was simply the truth.

}o{

They were sitting on the couch, watching the small Christmas tree. She pulled on his sleeve, and he laid down, her head in his lap, her fingers automatically in his curls. "Dad was a con artist," she began softly. She kept her eyes on his head but he never moved. "Around Christmas time, he always ran a salvation army scam, and then we'd have to move again."

"Christmas hasn't been your best holiday then."

"No, Chuck, not until this year." He rolled a bit and looked up at her, a huge smile on his face. "Today, I got to see the childlike wonder in your face as you messed with that village, and I wasn't kidding Chuck, I dare them to come after you and try and take you away from me."

"I guess it's good I like it when women are protective of me." She snorted. "So, are we getting our masters?"

"I'd like to, what about you?"

"It seems a little silly to pass on the amazing offer in front of us," Chuck admitted. "But that does mean we'll be here, with them, for 2 1/2 years."

"So we'll be together," she said, a smirk on her face. "And we'll be together after."

"That sounds a whole lot like something serious," Chuck said settling into her and making himself comfy. "Wanna give it a trial run, say fifty years?"

She grabbed a fist full of hair, making his eyes pop open. She leaned down to his ear. "What happened to 'There is no one else.'?"

"Oh, there is no one else for me, Sarah," Chuck admitted. "I'm just trying to be a nice guy and give you an out."

"I don't want an out," she replied. He sat up, and she let go of his hair. He got up and walked over to Christmas tree. He gave her a look, smiled, bent down, grabbed a box, and walked back over to her.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah," he said softly. She opened the box, and her mouth dropped. "It's my mother's charm bracelet. Ellie brought it with her the first time she visited." He pulled it out of the box, and she stuck out her arm, her lip trembling, a hint of fear in her eyes, but a whole lot of love there. "I know my family hasn't done the best when it comes to relationships, but I promise you, Sarah Walker, I'm not doing what my parents did."

"I'm not doing what mine did either." She looked down at it. "It's beautiful."

Chuck shook his head. "Nah, it doesn't even compare to you…to the beauty that is your heart and soul."

"I didn't get you anything, I didn't know what-"

He laid his finger on her lips. "You've given me everything I needed since you agreed to have me move in here. What else could anyone ask for?"

Her eyes went soft, and she put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in, kissing him. She pulled him up on the couch, on top of her, as they molded themselves against each other. "You know anything you ask for I'd try to do?" His eyebrows shot up and she waggled hers.

"That wasn't what I was implying, but I like the way you think," she said with a grin.

* * *

A/N: Next up, a new semester, and just what happens when Chuck lives with three women….

EDC


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I was gonna start the next semester but someone said something about Christmas, plus I had a thought…a thought about something small, but at the same time…big. I gotta tell you, each time I start on a different fic, you guys review this one and it's just so much fun. Ch 16

Disclaimer: The ownership of Chuck does not rest in my hands.

* * *

Sarah padded out of the bedroom, dressed in her comfy pjs. It was Christmas Eve night, and she found herself excited about watching movies and just enjoying the night with her boyfriend, something a normal couple did. He had been wrapped in a blanket for a few hours now, watching TV, claiming he was tired. She smirked. He might just be.

"Chuck, you want any hot chocolate?" she called out.

"Yes, please," he replied. He didn't sound exactly right. She walked over to check on him, and saw a sheen of sweat on him, but his teeth were nearly chattering. She laid her hand on his head, and her eyebrows shot up. He was burning up. "It's only 102," Chuck replied.

"Open your mouth," she said. Chuck started to protest but she gave him a look. He opened up and she looked at his throat. She wasn't a doctor but she had training through the CIA. "Shit. That might be strep throat."

"It's Christmas Eve, Sarah."

"I know, Chuck," she replied. "Let me get dressed and we're going to the hospital." He gave her a look. "Nothing else is open, and you need antibiotics…wait, let me check Zondra's room." She ran off and was back in a few minutes. "I figured she took it her medical kit with her."

"Christmas Eve night and the emergency room…can I just stay here and die?" he asked, trying to look pitiful.

"If you survive, I'll never have sex with you again," Sarah countered. Chuck dropped his head. "Come on."

}o{

A few hours later found them in the emergency room. One guy had a piece of glass in his shoulder, another had a meat sticker sticking out of his back, and a third had his his finger pointing the wrong way. "I feel like I shouldn't be here," Chuck muttered to her.

"Listen, stay here, I need to make a phone call, if they call you back, I'll be right back," Sarah said. Chuck nodded. She headed outside and made a phone call. "Walker, secure."

"Sarah," Director Busman said. "I am trying to sleep, my grandchildren will be up in a few hours, what can I do for you?"

"Director, Chuck is at the emergency room," Sarah replied. She waited.

"Sarah…sweetie…you're a civilian, that's how it works," Gale replied, sitting up and grinning.

"Director, he's been through a lot, I just thought, maybe, you could make a call…"

"Sarah, you have never in your life done something like this," Gale said, trying not to laugh. "This is unprofessional, and you know it."

"Director, he's running fever, he's surrounded by people who have injured themselves in ways I've never seen, and he's hurting," Sarah nearly whined.

"Sarah, this is how real life works."

"Director, I…."

"You can't protect him from this," Gale said softly. "He'll be okay." There was silence and then she heard it, the soft sobs. "Sarah, what you're feeling, when you love someone, that's normal."

"Oh, God," she muttered. "How do people live like this?"

"That's just it, Sarah, you're living now, not just surviving."

"I'm sorry, Director, I got scared and-"

"Sarah," Gale said, cutting her off. "I've been waiting for this for a while now if I'm honest."

"Thank you….Gale."

"You're welcome, Sarah."

"Merry Christmas, Director, good night," Sarah said, and hung up.

Gale put the phone down, turned the light back out, and snuggled back into the bed. A minute later she sat up, turned the light back on, and grabbed her phone. "Hell, it is Christmas," she muttered. She dialed a number. "I need you to see about expediting a patient. Charles Irving Bartowski, Stanford Emergency Room."

}o{

Chuck opened his eyes as sunlight filled the room. He had gotten called back a few minutes after Sarah reappeared. She had even seemed surprised at how quickly he was seen. He was given a shot, some antibiotics, and sent home. Twice he sweat through the sheets that night, and twice, Sarah got him up, put him in a hot shower, while she took care of the sheets. He opened his eyes, and a hand was instantaneously on his forehead.

"Thank God," she muttered.

"I'm okay," he said, wrapping his fingers gently around her wrist. Tears were in her eyes. "Hey, it's just strep throat. You can't punch strep throat…I mean you could punch me in the throat but that wouldn't really accomplish what your after…"

"It's just when your CIA, you carry drugs, you have training, places to go to be taken care of, but it's you that's hurt…not…not the person you love…" She was near crying. Chuck opened his arms, and she buried herself against him.

"It's okay, Sarah. I get it, this is new."

"How do people do this?" she asked, rubbing her hand across his cheek.

"One day at a time," Chuck replied.

"Oh, God," Sarah groaned.

"What?"

"I was hoping the high fever would burn away the bad jokes, but nope, I'm stuck with them apparently."

"I mean if you're gonna be with me…" he trailed off, and shrugged.

Her first finger and thumb caught his jaw and turned his head. She looked directly into his eyes. "Like I said, I'm stuck with them." Chuck nodded, scared to do otherwise. "I'm glad you're okay," she said, and kissed him gently on the lips. "Please, don't ever scare me like that again."

"It was just a fever, Sarah."

"I know, but still."

Chuck nodded. "Still."

}o{

It was two days after Christmas. They had spent Christmas in her room, in bed, snuggled together, watching Twilight Zone. Chuck kept telling her she'd get sick, she kept shushing him, and did exactly what she wanted which was snuggling with him. He seemed to be a lot better, but he could tell she was watching him with every step he took.

"So when did you stop?" Sarah asked. Chuck raised an eyebrow and Sarah mimicked the meme of the cat typing. Chuck burst out laughing. "What?"

"You're just adorable, that's what," he said with the straightest face he could. "Since I moved in with you, I didn't feel right with you in the apartment and me doing it." She raised her eyebrow, amused, and he gave her a flat look.

She turned, grinning, and went back to her computer. He walked over, bent down and whispered in her ear. "We were talking hacking, right?"

"I was, were you?" Chuck nipped at her ear, making her turn and give him a look. "Don't you start that, mister. You're not cleared yet."

"By who?" he asked. The stare he got made him gulp. "By you, I now understand, I apologize for asking." She chuckled and went back to work. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at obituaries to see when Piranha died," she replied. She turned toward him. "I'm not losing you."

"I know." She turned and gave him a smile. "How is that gonna work?"

"Make something up to pin on someone if I can find someone believable enough," Sarah said with a shrug. "It won't be the first time I've made someone disappear or be someone they aren't." She didn't see his eyes widen with one part amazement, one part admiration, and one tiny little part of fear.

}o{

"So you two got out by throwing your shoe at the guard?"

"Listen, I'm just glad he was wearing sunglasses, otherwise, the heel of the shoe would have gone through his eyes instead of just breaking the glasses," Sarah replied, lying in his arms. She snuggled against him.

"And what was Zondra and Amy doing?" Chuck asked, shaking his head at his girlfriend's story.

"Amy was driving the getaway car, and Zondra was simultaneously walking us through how to get away while reading the plans to the estate, and cussing Carina for going rogue again," Sarah replied. "How about you tell me a story?"

"I don't have any stories that are as cool as yours," Chuck admitted.

"Just tell me one when you were scared," Sarah replied. "I just want to know what all you've been through."

"I was in seventh grade," Chuck began softly. "As usual, Morgan was being picked on, this time by Scotty Kelso. I walked up, I had grown a little, not quite as tall as I am now, but more skin and bones than I am. Morgan, he was still tiny….a beard-"

"Morgan had a beard in seventh grade?!"

"It was….unnerving," Chuck admitted. "Anyway I was wearing sunglasses, school had just ended, and Scotty was threating to beat up Morgan, and I said, 'Why don't you pick on someone your own size.' I'd like to tell you I said it quite loud, and proud, but it was more of a squeak."

Chuck took a deep breath, it was obvious, this many years later, it still bothered him. "He walked up to me and said, 'I don't hit nerds with glasses,' and started to walk away. I should of let him go, Sarah, I should have, but I was SO tired on the both of us constantly being picked on. I told him, 'these aren't prescription.' He glared at me and told me if I took the glasses off he would kick my ass in front of everyone."

Chuck was silent for a moment. "You took the glasses off, didn't you?" Sarah asked, but knew the answer, because it was Chuck.

"Yeah, and he hit me in the face before I barely even got them off," Chuck replied. "It was broken up quickly by teachers, and they expected me to rat on Scotty, but I didn't. He never bothered Morgan and I again."

"You stood up to him, and made him work, bullies don't like that," Sarah replied. "I promise you, no one is ever going to do something like that to you again."

He shook his head at her, grinning. "Wanna know the funny thing?" She nodded. "He owns a gym here. His own boxing ring and everything."

"Really," Sarah answered, intrigued. "Get some sleep, you're still recovering."

"Well, if you wouldn't wear me out so much," he began but saw the look she gave him. He grinned and closed his eyes. "Yes, Doc." Sarah pressed a kiss into his curls, and made a mental note of the name Scotty Kelso.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to do something I never do, give you the choice, does Sarah get revenge, or does she let it go? Let me know. You guys have been amazing…and if that story sounds, well, a little real…ahem…the names have been changed to protect the innocent. *moves jaw around to keep it from stiffening up*

EDC


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I wasn't planning on touching this, but some of the notes and reviews you guys leave me about this one…they move me. This isn't the most fleshed out thing in my head, but let's give it a try, shall we. Again, thank you for ALL the support. Ch 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck noticed Sarah spent most of the next day on the phone. She wasn't keeping secrets, or her phone calls hidden, but he would have to strain to hear her conversation, and he refused to do so. He refused to be that boyfriend….but he was curious. Chuck wondered what was going on, and if he had to right to even ask. After about the fifth call she had made, she sauntered into the living room, and sat down beside him.

"Everything okay?" he asked. She nodded, and waited for him to continue. "Good," he said, and turned back to the TV.

"You are dying to know, aren't you?"

"Nope," he lied.

"Fine," she replied, smirking and leaning against him.

}o{

It was a little after ten that night when Chuck headed to bed, followed by Sarah. She kept looking at him all day, waiting on him to ask. He crawled into bed, turned to face her, and she followed. She placed her forehead up against his, and gently rubbed her nose against him.

"That is both adorable and insanely hot," Chuck muttered.

"I told you, I'm not adorable." Her grin said she had really accepted it. "So I need a favor in the morning." Chuck lay there quietly. "Seriously, the phone calls, I ask for a favor, and no questions?"

"I don't want to be that guy," Chuck replied.

"Don't be," she said softly. "But be my Chuck."

"Your? Chuck?" he asked in wonderment.

"Yes, you silly nerd, you're my Chuck, and you ask questions, not because you don't trust me, but because you are curious and like to know things, and see if you can help."

"How can I help?" Chuck asked with a grin.

"There he is," she said softly, grinning at him, and laying a soft kiss on his lips. "Two ways. One, in the morning, I am going to train in the gym. I need you to kinda hang out. When I get to working out, I don't pay attention to my environment."

"So I'm to make sure that no one attacks you?" Chuck asked, beyond confused.

"No," Sarah said, shaking her head and giving a look like the village had lost it's idiot and she had just found him. "You're to warn people not to mess with me. People….guys…let's be honest, guys-"

"Wait, you're trying to tell me women never hit on you?" Chuck asked.

"No," Sarah replied, making Chuck laugh. She was smiling at his amusement. "But they don't try and touch me, and say," as she dropped her voice. "Hey, baby, why don't you let me get with you and you won't need to work out that frustration."

"Oh, God," he muttered. "Have you ever heard that line work with anyone?" She shook her head. "Why don't you let me get with you and work out some frustration?" He repeated, shaking his head. That was why he missed her eyes sparkle.

"I was wrong," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder and pushing him onto his back. "It just worked."

"Who's your mamma!"

}o{

The next morning found Chuck watching Sarah work out. Her work out consisted of beating the snot out of a huge heavy bag, and then working on a speed bag. In the back of his mind, he was sure there was going to come a point where she asked him if he wanted to join her, but she didn't. Was she actually going to let it go? Was she not going to get revenge on Scotty? Was this all a coincidence? He watched…fascinated. He watched her foot work, her form, as she threw punches at the body bag, and after a bit he found himself head bobbing and throwing a few fake punches himself.

"Want to try it?" she asked.

Here it is, he thought. This is where she starts. "No, I'm good," he replied, and steeled himself.

"Okay," she replied and went back to what she was doing. She finished with a huge flourish and Chuck wondered if she saw the look of awe on his face. "Thanks," she told him, wiping herself down with a towel. "I needed that." She blew out a breath.

"What?"

"I just miss this part, you know, the training," she said, looking around.

"Then train," Chuck replied. She gave him a look. "If they won't let you train here, you can join a gym."

"Oh, I can train here, it's just…." She stopped and gave him a look. "I hate to be down here by myself, and it's so weird I used to love to do everything by myself."

"Randy might be available," he said with a grin. A sweaty towel hit him in the face. "I'm sure that's assault."

"Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

"Yes, please," Chuck chirped. Sarah removed the towel from his face and gave him a peck on the lips. "I can join you."

"Chuck, you don't work out and it will be boring," Sarah replied, shaking her head, and patting him on the chest with her hand. "It's okay, thanks." Chuck readied himself for her to begin to try to convince him and found himself alone in the gym as Sarah turned and headed upstairs.

}o{

Sarah snuggled against him in bed. He finally broke, he couldn't help himself. "Do you have to work out in the morning?" She sat up, and gave him a confused look. "Does it have to be in the morning? What I'm saying is, if you or I had a class could we do it in the afternoon?"

"Suurrre?" she replied, not knowing where this was going. "Chuck, I said it was okay."

"See that's the thing," he said sitting up. She was grinning, but when he looked at her, the grin was gone. "I don't know if it is, or if I'm being conned, because here's what's going to happen, because we both know me."

"Breathe," Sarah said, but Chuck was wound up and going.

"I'm going to go with you every time, which means I'm going to start working out, which means, I'll get more fit." He paused and saw a predatory look on her face. "And that right there, is why I'm thinking I shouldn't, and then I stop and think, how is that a bad thing? And now I'm wondering why I'm not working out, so I have to know, did you do all of this just to have more sex with me, because if so, I'm okay with it."

Sarah burst out laughing at Chuck's "logic." "No, I did not do this to have more sex with you, although if it's a side effect…." She shrugged.

"Ah-ha!" he said pointing a finger in her direction. "So you have a plan!"

"Yes, I wanted to teach you some moves to protect yourself," she admitted. "However part of me worries if you do learn some moves, you'll put on a cape, go out at night, and grumble at people, 'I am Batman'."

"No," Chuck replied, shaking his head, seriousness on his face. "I don't have the demeanor for Batman." He was quiet for a second. "Shazam!" he said, nodding. "More of an overgrown child, flies around, sunny, bright, shoots lighting out of his fingers."

"I deserve that," she mumbled.

"Will you be able to keep your hands off of me if I get in shape and all sweaty?"

"Probably not," she admitted. They were both quite. "You don't know if that's good or bad, do you?"

"No idea," he replied, shaking his head. "No idea."

}o{

The next morning the front door opened as they got ready to head downstairs. Carina and Zondra entered the apartment with their bags. Carina saw them in their workout clothes. "Not getting enough of a workout in there," Carina said, nodding toward the bedroom.

Sarah said nothing but led Chuck out the door. "Wonder where they're going?" Zondra said. They shared a look, dropped their bags, and followed.

They headed downstairs and watched Sarah begin to teach Chuck how to fight. Zondra watched a for a few minutes and couldn't take it anymore. "Walker," she said. Sarah turned to her. "Can I?" Sarah grinned and nodded. She walked up behind Chuck. "Remember I'm not Carina or Sarah and not doing this for thrills." She set his legs, talked to him a minute about how to use his legs while fighting.

"Okay," he said after a few punches. "I can feel the difference."

"If you use your lower body, you've got more force," Zondra explained. "All you're doing is using your upper body, and while I like it, you have very little muscle up here."

"I know," Chuck said dejectedly.

"Hey," Zondra barked. Chuck straightened up quickly, making Sarah giggle. "You're here, you're doing something. Now knock off the pity."

Chuck nodded and practiced a few more punches. "I think I'm getting the hand of this." He was grinning.

"Really?" Zondra asked. He nodded. Zondra began to put on some gloves. "How ready are you?"

}o{

"She told you to wear the headgear," Carina said, putting another bag of peas on his eye.

"I thought it looked silly," Chuck muttered. "Boy if I knew peas on my eyes were the options."

"Damn it, Zondra," Sarah muttered, walking in, Zondra tailing her. Sarah had gone to the store for some more first aid supplies.

"Sarah, he'll be alright," Zondra responded.

"It's not that, he's never gonna want to work out with me again, and I like working out with him."

"I'm still working out with you, Sarah," Chuck replied from the couch. "Besides, you need to help me get better to return the favor."

"Well, it would help if you'd swing at a woman," Zondra said, her arms folded.

"It wasn't sexist, Zondra, he was trying to be polite," Sarah said, shaking her head, putting an ice pack on his eye and removing the bag of peas.

"I mean I know that," Zondra replied. Sarah shot her a look. "Now." Sarah shook her head. "How can I make it up to you, Chuck?"

"Don't change the way you're training me," Chuck replied, taking the ice pack off of his eye. "You know she's doing the right thing, Sarah."

"I know, I just wanted to be the one to work out with you," Sarah said dejectedly.

"Blondie, we were just trying to help."

"I know, Carina, but we've been doing this stuff forever, and Chuck…" she turned to him and gave him a smile. "Well, he hasn't."

"And that's why if someone breaks in, I have no problem hiding behind the three of you," Chuck replied.

"Except you wouldn't," Zondra said. Chuck turned to her. "You are a good guy, and you'd try and save us, when you should be hiding behind us, and that's why I did what I did."

Chuck narrowed his eyes at her. "You have a funny way of showing you care."

Zondra ruffled his curls. "You're the younger brother I always didn't want."

"Yeah, well you're the older sister I don't need because I already have one."

"You've got two now," Zondra said to him.

"Thanks, Z."

"You don't get to call me that."

Chuck leaned back with the ice pack over his eye. "Just did."

Zondra picked up the pack of peas, reached down quickly, pulled his shorts away from his body, and shoved the bag into his shorts. Chuck screamed. "Like I said, don't call me Z."

* * *

A/N: You know Zondra would do that. You know she would. Sorry it's not more. That's about all I got in me. Work is crazy this week. Maybe by the end of the week I'll have something more. Take care. Reviews are always welcomed.

EDC


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry for the brevity. Having massive sinus/allergy headaches and my thinker isn't working too well. Welcome to Chuck and Sarah vs College Ch 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"You sure?" Chuck asked, backpack on, smile on his face.

"Absolutely, I'm not that kind'a girlfriend, Chuck, go play…what was it again?" Sarah asked.

"It's a role-playing game called-"

"Chuck, sweetie," she began, and he just smiled. She reached up and laid a hand on the side of his face.

"You're never gonna remember, are you?"

She shook her head no, grinning at him. "Just go play the game and have fun. I'll hang here with my friends." Chuck looked over to Zondra and Carina, and then back to Sarah.

"You sure?"

"Positive," she said. Chuck kissed her and bolted out the door. Sarah shut the door and slowly turned toward Zondra.

Zondra threw up her hands. "I swear, Blondie, I'll never put anything down his shorts again."

"Don't look at me," Carina added. "This is the ONE time I didn't do anything."

"Listen, you two…" Sarah sighed. "This is hard." She looked over at her friends. "I want to be the one to teach Chuck how to defend himself, but Z, you're a better teacher at it than I am."

"No, you get distracted when he's all sweaty," Zondra replied, with a smirk on her face.

"She's getting worse than me," Carina added.

Sarah snorted, and Zondra gave her a look. "You can't be serious," Sarah said.

"Sarah, you are DUN girl, DUN!" Zondra said, grinning at her friend. "And it's fine. You should be, he's…good for you."

"I mean if lanky geek is your thing," Carina chirped. Sarah looked over at her. "Curls is a good one."

Sarah had a pleased smile on her face. "So, let me train him some, okay?"

"Sarah, train him all you want," Zondra told her, but Sarah was shaking her head.

"Again, you're better at it than I am," Sarah admitted. Zondra nodded, understanding the internal struggle she was having. "Okay, so are you ready for classes on Monday?"

"No," Zondra grumbled. "But, what choice do I have?"

"Scared?"

Zondra made a 'pbbth' noise. "Irritated as hell," Zondra admitted. "I have an idea….let's go out tonight, one last time?"

"Not tonight, guys, I'm not feeling it," Sarah admitted.

"Your loss," Carina said with a shrug. Ten minutes later the two were out the door, which Sarah thought was some kind of world record. Sarah sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote. She didn't feel like dancing, she didn't feel like clubbing. What was going on inside of her was scaring her, and only one person right now made her feel safe. She knew Zondra didn't mean anything by the frozen peas. Zondra thought of both of them as younger siblings, the same way Ellie did.

She was glad Chuck was going out and having fun, whatever role playing was, but she really just wanted one last night alone with him before the semester started. Her phone buzzed.

**C: You having fun?**

Sarah looked at the phone and grinned. Her Chuck, thinking about her.

**S: Yes, you goof, have fun. Love you. **

The phone went off again, a minute later.

**C: Love you. Hey can you do me a favor? I left my book up on the roof the other day when I was reading.**

What?

**S: Why were you on the roof? **

**C: For some peace and quiet. :) **

Sarah smiled, grabbed her keys and headed up for the roof. She opened the door, and Chuck stood there in a tux, a table set for two, complete with candles.

"So I've been thinking," Chuck said with a nervous smile on his face. "I REALLY goofed telling the woman I love how I feel about her, and while Ellie said you don't need big romantic gestures, I thought this might be okay."

Her mouth was open. Soft music was playing on a radio, and she looked over and saw Carina and Zondra with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"We're here to serve you two, and then we're out of here. This is your night, Sweetie," Zondra told her, a soft smile on her face. Chuck walked over, took Sarah's hand, and let her to her seat, holding her chair. After she was seated, he sat down across from her. Zondra came over and poured the wine.

"You ever meet someone that turns your world upside down? You ever meet someone who changes everything, and as hard as you try not to, you fall hopelessly in love with them? You ever have someone that sees your every flaw or strange part of you, and that makes them love you more? I did. It was…is, you, Sarah Walker. You've changed my life, and what I should of done that night is what I'm doing right now. I should've told you, and promised you, if you'll let me, I'm gonna make every day you'll be with me the best of your life."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "You don't have to do this."

"I know," he replied softly. "But I want to, and you deserve it. You deserve everything Sarah." They never noticed Zondra and Carina leaving them alone. As far as they were concerned they were the only two on top of that roof.

}o{

Monday started a new semester, and Sarah had an early class that morning. Chuck's started almost an hour later, and he was heading into the bathroom to get a shower as Sarah was leaving their bedroom. She was laser focused on everything BUT the door to their room, leaving it open. She walked out of the apartment when it hit her what had happened. She turned, and opened the door to head back in when she saw Carina walking across the living room in only a towel, dripping water, muttering something about no hot water. It took Sarah a few seconds to figure it out. They always left their bedroom door open when they weren't in there. Sarah felt she was in slow motion watching a car wreck as she watched Carina enter her room, and opened the bathroom door.

The first shriek was joined by another, and Chuck shot out of their room, his towel covering his front, but his butt cheeks out for everyone to see. Of course, Zondra opened the door to her room just in time to 'take in the sights'.

Carina appeared in the doorway of Sarah and Chuck's room. Chuck was standing behind Sarah, his towel fixed, terror in his eyes. "Blondie, I swear to God," she began.

Sarah held up her hand and turned to Chuck. "You okay?" she asked. Chuck nodded. She walked into her room, Carina getting out of her way, and grabbed Chuck's clothes. She walked over to the hallway half-bath, opened the door, put his folded clothes on the toilet seat, came out, and gave Chuck a look. He went inside, and they heard the door lock. Sarah leaned against the door, her arms crossed.

"He's got a nice ass, Sarah," Zondra said.

Sarah turned to her, grinned, and said, "Right?" She turned to Carina. "I expect you to get your shower fixed ASAP."

"I think I can get Casey right on it," she said, smirking as she turned and headed back to the bathroom.

"Christ," Zondra muttered, and Sarah burst out laughing.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the brevity. My head is just trash today, but at least you get the gist of this chapter. Have a good one folks, leave a review if you wouldn't mind. They make my heart smile.

EDC


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: *looks for plot…can't find it…realizes I never really had one…thinks you're all okay with that*

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, because who can truly own a beautiful thing such as this show and the characters it gave us….

* * *

"Heat's dead," Casey muttered.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Carina demanded.

Casey turned and stared at her. "Nuthin', I can't fix this. We'll get someone in ASAP, but it's only your apartment, it's not like it's the entire building."

"Fine, I'm sleeping with you until it's fixed," Carina retorted.

"I thought she was supposed to have this rep as being amazing at sex," Chuck said, Sarah buried against him, a blanket wrapped around them. Sarah looked up at him, amused. "Because she just threatened him with sex."

"I told you the shower was an accident, Curls," Carina seethed.

"Look I have ONE extra bedroom," Casey began. He looked like he had just punched himself in the groin. "You can all stay there until this is fixed."

"Looks like I'll get to find out if you cuddle that well after all," Carina said, eyeing Chuck with a glint in her eye. Sarah sat up and stared at Carina. "You know what…damn, Blondie, down," she muttered, hiding behind Casey.

"We'll stay here," Sarah said, snuggling up against Chuck.

"We will?" Chuck asked. "What if we get hypothermia?"

"It's not going to be that cold, Bartowski," Casey muttered. "Plus, I have some space heaters."

"And we can use body heat for warmth," Sarah added, giving him a significant look.

Chuck blinked a few times and then looked up at everyone. "We'll stay here," Chuck said, quickly. No one was surprised.

"And I'll be staying in the room with Carina…or myself, depending on where she sleeps," Zondra added.

"Christ," Casey muttered.

"That's not all you'll be saying later," Carina whispered into his ear. The grunt he uttered made Chuck and Sarah both have a disturbed look.

}o{

"You cold?" Chuck asked.

"I mean I'm not freezing to death, but I've been warmer," Sarah replied, snuggled against him. The heater still wasn't fixed, and Chuck and Sarah were back from class. A cold rain had set in outside, making it seem colder than it really was.

"There was one time when we were really short on money," Chuck began, softly. Sarah looked up at him. His eyes were staring off into the distance of the apartment, his mind firmly settled in the past. "We had a choice, food, or heat. It was California, how cold could it get?" He turned to her. "Spoiler alert, really freaking cold." Sarah giggled.

"Ellie and I had to sit like this on the couch. Let me tell you, as a thirteen-year-old boy, that was quite uncomfortable. It was weird enough her having to 'mom' me." Sarah snorted. His smile faded a bit. "It was three straight days of under thirty degrees outside." Sarah gripped his arm. "I didn't know what hypothermia was, but Ellie did. We didn't come close to dying or anything, but that was because of El." He shook his head.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"Dad finally paid the electric bill, I guess," Chuck said, but the look on his face said he wasn't sure. "All I know is we were in a spot, and I learned what unconditional love was. Not from Mom. Not from Dad. But from my sister. You shouldn't have to do that, you know?"

"I do," she said softly, and he looked down, seeing the pain on her face.

"Hey, I don't expect you to swap stories," Chuck said gently. "I know I run on at the mouth too much, and I know talking about your past really bothers you to have to relive it. By talking, I get stuff out where it doesn't bother me anymore, and maybe that's not how you work, or you're not ready." He shook his head. "I'm not saying this well. All I'm trying to say is, I just wanted to share that with you. That doesn't mean I expect, or need, you to share with me. I understand."

She kissed him on the cheek and snuggled against him. They were quiet, listening to the rain coming down. Chuck's eyes were slowly drifting closed when he heard her speak softly.

"We were somewhere in Wisconsin." He didn't move, he just listened. "We had pulled a con, but Dad had screwed up again." He felt her shaking her head, frustration still in her all these years later. "I was hurt. I had gotten a piece of glass in my shoulder."

"What?" Chuck asked, sitting up and looking at her. "Sorry, that was just…you know what…shutting up and listening." He laid back against the couch.

"I'm not sure," Sarah admitted. "I think someone was shooting at Dad."

"Jesus," Chuck whispered softly.

"I think he conned a guy and slept with his wife to do it." Chuck winced. "Anyway, it quit bleeding, but Dad needed supplies to remove it and stitch me up. I was fifteen, Chuck. Fifteen." She was silent for a second. "He got me to a safe house some place in Wisconsin, and decided to head into town to get whatever he needed."

Chuck was silent, but he knew he was radiating anger. "That's awful."

"Yeah, it gets worse." Chuck whipped his head around toward her. "It was going on four hours and he was nowhere to be seen and I got…well…impatient." Chuck's eyes widened. "Not my proudest moment," she muttered.

"You didn't?" He asked in an almost hushed tone. She looked away, a little surprised with the awe in which he said it. "Damn, you're a badass."

"Stupid ass is more like it," she muttered.

"Is that the scar on your shoulder?" Chuck asked, getting excited.

"You are so weird," Sarah said, pushing him. "Yeah, I gathered all the supplies in the cabin, heated a needle…" Chuck hissed. "It wasn't a picnic," she admitted. "I pulled out the piece of glass, and….I stitched up my arm."

"That settles it, when we get married, I'm Chuck Walker," he said, shaking his head in awe. Sarah stared at him.

"What do you mean when?" He gave her a look, and she grabbed him by his shoulders. "Chuck."

"Sarah, I've not hidden how I feel about you. I haven't been leading you on. You're it for me."

"No," Sarah said softly. His head fell. "I'm going to be Sarah Bartowski, damn it."

Chuck's head popped up. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Mmmhmm," she replied, a wide smile on her face. She moved on top of him and began to kiss him.

The door burst open. "Heat's fixed!" Carina yelled. She took one look at the two on the couch, and bolted back out.

"Think we ought to take this to the bedroom?" Chuck asked softly.

"Probably," Sarah admitted. "Don't want them to become jealous." Chuck just grinned.

}o{

Later that evening, Sarah was trying out a new recipe, and decided she needed some assistance. "Hey, Nerd," she yelled. Chuck came up beside her and leaned against the counter, grinning at her.

"You beckoned, my lady?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Try this," she said, taking a bit of the dish on a spoon, and holding it out to him. He took a the bite and chewed.

"I like it," he said, and opened his mouth for another bite. She shook her head, an amused smile on her face, and he pouted at her. She shook her head again, the motion more exaggerated and slower.

"Good, now why don't you help me," she said. "Keep me company."

"My pleasure," Chuck replied. He pulled out a remote and found a radio station. The music began lightly playing.

"I like it," Sarah said, giving him a look that was slowly melting him.

Chuck couldn't help himself and joined in the song. "_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_." Sarah's eyes widened. Chuck took the skillet, and pushed it to a back burner, away from the heat, and turned off the stove while still singing. "_Maybe just the touch of a hand. Oh, me I fall in love with you every single day. And I just wanna tell you I am._" He took her hand and danced with her in the middle of the kitchen, holding her close. "_So honey now. Take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud._" He felt Sarah press closer against him. "_Maybe we found love right where we are._" They continued to dance, the rain coming down outside, the music playing in the background. "_Baby, we found love right where we are._"

* * *

A/N: Everyone dead? Yeah. Sorry (I'm really not.) Reviews are my favorite.

EDC


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Me: I'm gonna finish all these other fics. Vs College: Hey, here's an idea… I don't know if this fic will ever end, it's just me, writing them in these ridiculous situations being in love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Zondra was sitting at the table, watching Chuck and Sarah leave for the day. They were laughing, smirking at each other, and just acting like a couple in love. Zondra turned back to Carina. "They really are a lot."

"I think we ought to mess with them," Carina replied, a grin on her face. "I think I ought to tell Sarah that we bet she can't turn up the sappiness."

"Why would that do any good?" Zondra asked, intrigued.

"Tell her that you think she's still the Ice Queen, deep down," Carina replied, shrugging. "I mean she's not going to examine it too closely. It's time she gets to play with her Chuck." Carina sent a few texts and laughed at the responses. "Oh, Z. This is gonna be fun."

"What color red do you think Chuck turns this time?" Zondra asked, grinning.

"I don't think it has a name yet," Carina replied.

}o{

A few days later, Chuck was making spaghetti for dinner. "Sarah, I'm going to need you to try this sauce. I think it takes like Ellie's, but I'm not sure." The three women were sitting at the table, drinking wine, and enjoying themselves.

"Have you tried it yet?" she asked, standing and giving Carina a wink. Carina looked confused. She walked over to him.

"Not yet," he admitted.

"Well, go ahead," she said, nodding to it. Chuck took the spoon, and had a taste.

"Ooooo, this tastes amazing," Chuck said, grinning.

"Can I still have a taste?" she asked, pouty.

"Chuck grinned at her, stirred the pot again, and lifted the spoon, "Sure," he said, turning toward her. Sarah caught his face in her hands, and kissed him deeply. Chuck dropped the spoon in the pot, not really caring in that moment. The kiss lasted for a bit, and she pulled away.

"You're right, it does taste good," she replied, pushing a lock of hair out of his face. "But I'm not sharing that with anyone."

"Why are you like this?" he gasped. "And what did I do to deserve it?" She just grinned at him, ran her fingers down his chest as she headed toward their bathroom. Chuck turned to Carina and Zondra.

"We got it," Carina said, watching Chuck run off after her. The door slammed shut and both women burst into laughter. "This might be my most favorite assignment ever."

}o{

A few days later, Chuck and Sarah were on the couch watching a movie. Carina and Zondra were sitting in the chairs to either side.

"This is stupid," Carina said, gesturing toward the TV. These shows over-dramatize everything. I mean, she pulled her gun on him to make the tension between them greater. Like she's going to shoot him, because he's not running away from the bomb."

"Oh, yeah, it's clear she's making out with him any minute," Sarah added.

"Those two kind'a remind me of two people I know," Zondra muttered.

"If we were characters on that show, how would you approach it?" Chuck asked.

Sarah bounced her shoulder. "Oh, I'd have him babbling about something with her trying to think, and then she'd just blurt out 'shut up'," Sarah explained. Chuck gave her a confused look. She shook her head. "That's when he/you would say, 'make me.'"

"I'm really confused," Chuck admitted.

Sarah sat up straight and looked him right in the eye. "Just so we're clear, if I say 'shut up' and you say 'make me', I am instantly thinking about making out with you." Sarah had a smirk on her face.

Chuck sat up, and stared at her right in the eye. "Well, just so we're clear, if you say 'shut up' and I say 'make me', that is most definitely an invitation to make out with me," Chuck replied.

"Good, just so we're clear," Sarah said, locking eyes with him.

"Crystal," Chuck responded.

"Maybe you should shut up and go to our room," Sarah said, breathlessly.

"Make me," Chuck replied.

"HOLD IT!" Zondra yelled, diving between the two. Chuck and Sarah began to laugh.

Zondra went back to her seat and Sarah leaned against Chuck. "Why don't we go to our room?"

"Make me," he taunted her. Sarah smirked, leaned in and whispered to his ear. He turned red down to his roots. She got up, and headed for their room, as he reached over and grabbed a pillow, hugging it.

"You're not fooling anyone," Carina said, laughing.

Chuck was trying to work his jaw. "I'm just trying to not appear… needy."

"Chuck, we all know why you have that pillow covering your crotch," Zondra added, cracking up.

"Screw it," he muttered, hurrying to the bedroom, the pillow covering him the whole time.

"We may kill that boy," Zondra got out between laughs.

"He'll go with a smile on his face," Carina replied, shrugging.

}o{

Saturday morning saw everyone lazing around. Sarah came out of her bedroom in her bare feet. She was only half paying attention to her course, and ran into the counter, stubbing her toe. "Shit!" she yelled.

"You okay?" Chuck asked, checking on her. Carina and Zondra rolled their eyes.

"I'd say we need a swear jar, but we'd all go broke," Zondra mused, taking a drink of her coffee. Sarah was looking at Zondra, a smirk on her face. She reached over in the recycles, and pulled out a tin can.

"If we had a sin tin for all the things Chuck did to me last night, we might bankrupt him," Sarah replied.

Chuck had just taken a drink as she said that. "HOT! So hot! The coffee! HOT! Wrong hole, the coffee, went down the wrong hole!"

All three women burst out laughing as Chuck walked away.

* * *

A/N: I know it was short, but next chapter actually has a plot and these little ideas had been floating in my head for a while, so I wanted to get them out. Next time, spring break… whatever could go wrong?


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Remember back when this was supposed to be a one-shot? Good times, good times. Let's go on spring break. (Also, I watched Honeymooners today, so… it's not my fault)

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chuck awoke, sunlight pouring through the window, and a very naked Sarah Walker cuddled up to him. "G'mornin'," he drawled.

"It was," she replied, watching his eyes snap open and look at her. "Oh," she said, with a salacious grin. "You meant now, not at 2 am?"

"Well, why not both?"

"I do like the way you think, Bartowski," she replied, snuggling against his own nude form. "For the record, when you said you were 'done with classes, let's celebrate', was what happened what you meant?"

Chuck reddened again. "Well, uh, n-… you see… no," he said, swallowing, eliciting a wet giggle from her.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed," she began when she was pulled on top of him. She landed on his chest, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I do thank you for the… present," he blushed again, as she winked at him. "But I was thinking more of a dinner, or a night on the town. I'm done for next week, and the week after is spring break-"

"Let's go away," Sarah said quickly.

"What?"

"Listen, I didn't want to tell you this, because well… I'm done for the semester."

"HOW?!" Chuck asked, trying to sit up, and having to fall back as she smiled, her chin still perched on her hands, on top of his chest.

"I only have two classes, both special projects, and I got it all done," she said, shrugging. "The last class is a senior seminar in which we take a test. I took it last week, and passed. I've got nothing to do until graduation." Chuck just looked at her. She grinned. "Welllll, maybe I do have _someone _to do."

"It better be me," he growled, pulling her close. She laughed, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Let's go away for a few weeks," she said, staring into his eyes. "Just you and me. Leave the Three's Company crew here."

"Oh, that's what they are?"

"Chuck," she said breathlessly. She watched him swallow, and grinned wickedly. "Go on a vacation with me."

"Anywhere," he replied, surprised he had the ability to speak.

"Let's go to Cabo. No one knows us there, and we can just be." Chuck nodded. "What could go wrong?" she asked. Chuck wanted to say something about that sentence, but there was a very naked Sarah Walker pressing into him, and he lost the ability to speak.

}o{

They were walking along the beach late on the morning they arrived. Chuck didn't know what strings she pulled, but he was glad she did. He was dressed in board shorts and a tee shirt, while she had on a black bikini, with a white cover up. She had a straw hat on her head, protecting her face from the sun.

"There's just a lot going on there," he said, motioning to her body as she hip-bumped him.

"I like the hat," Sarah retorted.

"Yeah, but isn't it a little 'farmer's daughter'?" he joked. She grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

He turned to her, worried, but then he saw the grin on her face. "Is that what you want, _Chuck_?" she asked, clicking the k. "Do you want me in a pair of Daisy Dukes, a button-up flannel shirt tied above my belly button, and a piece of straw dangling between my lips? Huh? Is it?" Chuck's eyes nearly crossed. "Can't get that picture out of your head now, can you?" she asked, laughing at him. He shook his head. She leaned in, her lips an inch from his ear. He felt the hot breath. "Good," she said, and then she tackled him, straight into the ocean.

}o{

"I think I have sand in places that sand should never be," Chuck groused, drying his hair as he walked out of the bathroom. Sarah was lying on the bed, a robe around her.

"You weren't complaining while that sand was lodging itself into said places," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. He grinned at her, and sat on the foot of the bed. He grabbed her nearest foot, and slowly began to massage it. "Chuck," she moaned, a little breathless. He worked the other foot for a few moments. "Chuck," she moaned again, a little more breathless and desperate. He lifted the foot and kissed the inside of her ankle. "Oh God," she muttered. He placed a kiss on the inside of her calf. "Chuck, do not tease me like that."

"Who's teasing?" he asked, bouncing his eyebrows.

}o{

"Mmmh?" he muttered, prying open his eyes. "Again?"

"God, no," Sarah said softly, holding onto him like he was life. "I need to admit something terrible to you."

"Hey, what is it," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so thankful Bryce framed you; otherwise… I love you, Chuck. Like… I know, we're stupid young, but… I love you."

"Are you proposing?"

"Maybe… no… I don't know," she said, shaking her head. "Would you be offended if I did?"

"Never, and I'd say yes in a second," he replied, brushing his hand through her hair. She raised her head and looked him in the eyes.

"God, I've never been so scared, but more sure of something in my whole life."

"What are you scared of?" he asked softly.

"Losing you."

"Not gonna happen, baby," Chuck replied.

"But, what if I get too… clingy?"

"Not a deal breaker," he replied with a smile. She grinned at him. "There's a gym, you know. In the morning, you and I could train some more."

"We could," she said, nodding. "I love you, Chuck."

"Love you, Sarah." He began to drift off to sleep.

"What if I want you to take my last name?"

"Not a deal breaker."

}o{

Chuck woke up to a note:

_G__one for a run, won't be long__. L__ove you__. _

_PS G__o get breakfast if you're hungry__. _

Chuck listened to his stomach growl, and decided that he would go get breakfast. He showered, got dressed, and left Sarah a note to come join him if she got back. He got to the restaurant, looked inside… and promptly lost his appetite.

}o{

Sarah opened the door to the room and saw the door to the balcony was open. She grabbed a few clothes, slipped into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She came back out, and saw the door was still open. She walked out onto the balcony, and saw Chuck sitting there, staring off into space.

"Hey, regretting last night?"

"Bryce is here, with someone," Chuck muttered. Sarah looked up at the sky. Chuck handed her his phone. "I snapped a pic."

She glanced at it, and did a double take. "Chuck, this woman with him…"

"Yeah, imagine that, Bryce found someone attractive to be with," Chuck groused.

"Chuck, that's Amy. The agent who tried to kill Carina." Chuck stared at her. "What are you thinking?"

"That there are no empty rooms on this floor," Chuck groused. Sarah groaned, and stomped her feet. "We could not tell them."

"We could," Sarah admitted. She crawled up onto Chuck's lap. "We could never, ever tell them." Chuck took his phone, hit a few buttons and a 'swoosh' sound was heard. "You just texted her, didn't you?" Sarah asked.

His phone ringing was the only answer. Chuck stared off at the ocean, as Sarah talked to Carina.

* * *

A/N: WHO LET THAT PLOT IN HERE? Oh… I did… hehehehe. Sorry it was short, but I wanted to get something up, and I'm still figuring out exactly what happens next. You all have been amazing, and reviews are amazing, so leave one, leave a suggestion about what else could happen to this bunch, who knows you may spark an idea that leads to another 20 chapters...that is if you're okay with 20 more chapters...

DC


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: *Snickers evilly*

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"Blondie, get over here and look at this idiot trying to roller blade on the sidewalk," Carina yelled from the balcony. Sarah rushed out, bringing her binoculars with her.

"OMG! He nearly wiped out," Sarah snorted. She peered harder, and then let the binoculars fall around her neck. "That's my idiot out there," she muttered.

"He still mad?" Carina asked. Carina, Zondra, and Casey had shown up quickly, once Sarah had told them about Amy. There were no more rooms available in the hotel, and their suite had quickly become the HQ for the alphabet team.

"He says he's not, and he doesn't really act like he is, but it _was_ supposed to be our romantic get away," Sarah replied, shrugging.

"You're just mad you're not getting any with us around," Carina countered, snorting.

Sarah glared at her friend. "Says who?" Carina's mouth dropped, and Sarah turned to walk back inside.

"When Chuck quits pouting, remind him there's a gym downstairs. We can continue our training there," Zondra said, as Sarah walked into the main room from the bedroom, carrying Chuck's sneakers.

"Yeah," Sarah said, grabbing her keys and walking out the door. She saw Chuck trying to navigate the hallway with his roller blades. "Come on, Chuck, we need time alone."

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked, as Sarah spun him and pulled him, stumbling, back toward the elevator.

"Those three," Sarah groused. They entered the elevator, and she handed him his shoes. "Don't get me wrong, they're the closest I'll ever have to family but…"

Chuck stood there quietly, and the doors opened to the lobby. She guided him over to a bench where he swapped the skates for the sneakers, and then to the restaurant. They got a table, and their drinks had arrived when Chuck finally addressed what she said.

"Your real family is shit." Sarah nodded, and Chuck pressed on. "You should get a new one."

Sarah snorted before she took a sip of her drink. "That's not how that works, Chuck. That's impossible."

"But it's not," he countered. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You-you, well, you could… with me."

She stared at him. She knew her mouth was hanging open. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Chuck ran his finger around the lip of his glass. "You could, with me," he repeated, looking up at her.

"What?" she asked softly. "How?"

"You could start one with me," he began. "I mean you already have Carina, Zondra, and Casey." Chuck watched her, and it was like he had stunned her silent. "I'm not talking kids or anything, just… a family, there for each other."

"I-I… I'm… uh," Sarah began.

"I mean you don't really have to be married to be a family," Chuck rushed out.

She shook her head, trying to get her senses back and placed her hand on top of his. "Chuck… are you asking me to marry you?"

"What?" he asked, sitting back, looking surprised, but not really. "Why would you th-"

"Sarah," Carina said, running up, a little breathless. "We need you."

Sarah looked over at Chuck. "Go." he said. "Go on, and catch her."

"We're not done with this conversation," she said, pointedly.

He nodded and watched them run off. He reached down, unzipped the pack he had on his waist, and pulled out a piece of folded paper, and a ring box. He unfolded the paper, reached back into his pack, and pulled out a pen. He crossed _roller blade_ off his bucket list. One item remained. _Marry Sarah Walker_. He looked up towards the ceiling. "This one might take a while."

}o{

Sarah and Carina came back in the room, irritated. "I thought we had them," Carina said, collapsing on the bed. She looked up at Chuck, who was already reclined on the bed. "Don't get any ideas, Curls, your girlfriend is standing right here."

"What did you two do?" Chuck asked.

"Bugged Amy's and Bryce's room, and searched it," Sarah replied, snuggling against him. "Couldn't find anything on either one of them."

"That's a bummer. Hey, would you like to go out tonight?" Chuck asked Sarah.

"Sorry, Curls, we have to follow Amy," Carina replied.

Sarah looked up at him and winced. "Sorry, Chuck. I told Carina I'd help her, so we can run constant two-man teams on Amy."

"It's no problem," Chuck replied. "What happens when you catch her with proof?"

"We're out of here in a hot second," Carina replied. "Wish us luck."

"Good luck," Chuck said with a grin.

"Thanks, Curls. Now, would you mind letting us take the bed, and get some shut eye?"

Sarah gave Chuck a look, and he just smiled at her, got off the bed, grabbed some clothes, and headed to the bathroom. He pulled out his list, and added a new entry to his bucket list. _Capture Amy_.

}o{

Chuck found himself a few hours later at El Squid Roe, one of the hotspots in Cabo. He knew his target, and if he waited long enough, he'd show. What was he gonna do, go back to the room and listen to Casey snore?

"Chuck?" he heard a male voice to the side. Chuck turned and grinned.

"What's up, Bryce?" Chuck asked. Bryce gave him a weird look. "What, am I supposed to be mad at you?"

"Uh, yeah," Bryce replied. "Why are you here?"

"Spring break," Chuck replied. Bryce grinned and nodded. "Are you and that blonde I saw you with together?"

"Who, Amy?" Bryce asked, chuckling. "We're not 'together' but we do find ourselves together sometimes, if you know what I mean."

"Huh," Chuck replied, and went back to his drink.

Bryce studied his friend a second. "Why did you say that?"

"It's not my place," Chuck replied. Chuck studied him a minute and then grinned. "You dirty dog."

"What?"

"I know what you're doing," Chuck replied, nodding. He sighed heavily. "You live a pretty amazing life."

Bryce was smirking, and seemed quite proud of himself. "I enjoy it."

"What's it like?" Chuck asked, leaning in.

"What's what like?" Bryce asked.

"You know," Chuck said. Bryce shrugged. "Does the danger make it… you know, better?"

Bryce was silent for a moment, and then unable to stop himself from being genuinely curious, leaned in. "Makes what better?"

Chuck laughed. "You dog! Wow, what a player." Chuck leaned back, picked up his drink, took a sip, and shook his head. "Sleeping with a beautiful woman that you know is the enemy." Chuck kept shaking his head, smirking at his former roommate.

"What?" Bryce asked, sitting up.

"Amy, right?" Chuck asked. Bryce nodded. "She was a mole in the CAT squad." Bryce went white as a sheet. "Nearly caused a couple of agents she was working with to get killed, but you," he shook his finger at Bryce, while chuckling. "You are sleeping with her, and setting her up to get captured."

Bryce audibly swallowed, and nodded. "Yup, that's me." He looked around, sweat having suddenly appeared on his forehead. "Doing the dangerous work no one else will."

"Why isn't she with you?" Chuck asked. Bryce swallowed again. "Oh, that's genius!"

"It is?" he asked softly. He cleared his throat and straightened. "It is," he said with more force. "But how do you know what I'm doing?"

Chuck lifted his drink, so his smirk couldn't be seen. "You're letting her go off by herself, doing something illegal, so you can catch her later. You're appearing to be the trusting boyfriend, but soon… soon, you'll catch her." He leaned forward, and Bryce leaned forward to match his pose. "Will you confront her, and try to get her to turn herself in so you two can have a chance together?"

"You mean trick her?" Bryce asked. Chuck gave him a minute to see if Bryce fell in the trap he had so carefully laid. Chuck was worried it was a little too complex. "I'm not sure yet," he said, and Chuck saw the cockiness was back. This was going to be amazing. Bryce glanced at his watch. "You know, I better get back."

Chuck raised his glass to Bryce. "You're something else, Bryce. May you get what you deserve."

"Thanks, buddy," Bryce said, and left the establishment.

Chuck took a drink. "May you get _exactly_ what you deserve," he muttered to himself.

}o{

Some time later, Chuck returned to the hotel and started inside, when he was stopped by the concierge. "Señor, there is a fight going on upstairs, and we're going to have to ask you stay in the lobby while everything is sorted out. Of course, drinks are on the house." Chuck grinned at him.

"Out of curiosity, what kind of fight?" Chuck asked.

The man looked around and then lowered his voice. "It appears a small blond chica is kicking the ass of an hombre, and three other chicas are trying to stop the blond one."

"Is this normal?" Chuck asked.

The man shrugged. "Happens every three or four months."

Chuck laughed and headed to the bar. Several drinks later, he saw Casey walking up to him. "Casey!" Chuck said with a grin. "Catch her?"

"Yeah," he grumbled.

"Bryce getting the credit?" Chuck asked. Casey nodded in disgust, and Chuck laughed out loud. "He had no idea, did he?"

Casey shook his head, lit a cigar and studied Chuck. "He came in with some half-baked plan, that sounded ludicrous, but what I can't figure out for the life of me, is how he came up with as much as he did."

"What's it matter? You've got her, and can head back home," Chuck replied, shrugging.

"That's just it, Bartowski," Casey said, studying him. "No one else cares, but someone gave him just enough info to do our jobs for us. Someone helped Larkin just enough to get Amy caught… someone, perhaps, who might want their room back?"

Chuck shrugged. "All I know is I came to be with my girlfriend, and you guys barged in on us. I'm not trying to be a jerk, but our lives are hectic enough at college without you three breathing down our necks."

Casey nodded, and stood. "We're on the first flight out in the morning." He studied Chuck a second. "How's your computer skills?"

"I'm a computer engineer, what do you think?" Chuck asked, with a grin. Casey nodded and walked off. Chuck sat there a second and reached into his jacket pocket, fingering the ring box.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself.

* * *

A/N: For all of you who have contacted me over my daughter, thank you so much. She is doing well, sore, but well. A couple more days of soreness and we should be done with the worse of the tonsil removal pain. As for this story...my plans have gone back and forth, but always know there are two things that will always happen in this fic. Charah and shenanigans. You guys have been amazing, as have your reviews, another would be lovely. Thanks. DC/EDC


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: So, Amy… she was a plot device last chapter, it was never meant to be much. It was to get us moving toward a proposal. Because proposals always go easy in the Chuck universe. Hehehehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck awoke the next morning to an empty room. After the ruckus in the hotel, Carina, Zondra, and Casey had moved into the room that had been occupied by Bryce and Amy. Bryce had spent the night in the emergency room, and then moved to another hotel, for fear of any of the three women kicking his ass on pure principal.

Chuck awoke to a note that Sarah had gone running, again, and she would be back. Chuck readied himself for the day, and went downstairs for breakfast. He got a plate, sat down, and suddenly the chairs on each side of him pulled back and were quickly occupied.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Zondra said, as Chuck stared at her.

"Will there be frozen peas involved?" Chuck asked, sounding a little irritated. Carina realized she was going to have to be the voice of reason, and realized exactly what that sounded like.

"Curls, please say the easy way, because we know EXACTLY what Sarah will do to us if we try the hard way," Carina begged.

"What exactly are you two talking about?" Chuck asked.

Zondra laid a file down on the table. Chuck glanced at her, picked up the file, leafed through it, closed it, and looked from one to the other. "And?"

"And?" Zondra said, an amused look on her face. "Chuck, you've looked up getting married in Cabo. You have info here on how to get married here, and make it official in the US."

"And?" Chuck parroted.

"You were going to ask her to marry you here, weren't you?" Chuck picked up his drink and took a long drink. He set the glass down, and looked Zondra right in the eye, not blinking. "Wow, what did we do to piss you off?"

"WHAT…" he had nearly risen out of his chair, but he took a deep breath, and sat back down. "What have you done? You three keep showing up!"

Carina and Zondra shared a glance. "Nah," Carina said. "You enjoy us all being in the apartment." Zondra nodded, and Carina continued. "I get you are upset about us postponing your proposal, but there's something else bothering you, and we want to know what it is."

"I have no idea what you could be referring to," Chuck said.

"Bullshit," Zondra replied. "Curls you have been bent out of shape only a few times since we've known you, and it usually happens when John Casey is around." Chuck said nothing. "You can't be bothered by all of his jokes. You've got the girl, Chuck, and she's not leaving you, so what is it?"

"Don't you two have a plane to catch?" Chuck asked.

"We're staying in the room downstairs for a while, two coeds on Spring Break," Carina answered. Chuck nodded, and stood.

"Seems I'm not hungry," he said, and walked away.

}o{

Sarah opened the door of her hotel room after her run. She was smiling, thinking about seeing Chuck. She walked in, and the smile immediately fell off her face. "Seriously, you two, why are you here?"

"We have a problem," Carina began.

"Actually, _you_ have a problem, and I think we have somehow inadvertently added to it," Zondra corrected her. Carina shrugged.

Sarah crossed her arms, and looked at the two of them. "Spill it."

"Chuck… Chuck was quite…" Zondra looked at Carina. "Stompy?" Carina nodded, and Zondra turned back to Sarah. "Stompy, earlier. We've noticed something about Casey upsets him, but when we confronted him about it, he… well, all but stomped away."

Sarah sighed, and looked away for a moment. She trusted these two, but it wasn't her story to tell about Chuck being Piranha. And frankly, she wasn't sure how much she should trust Carina given her… well… whatever her and Casey had going on. She looked back at the two of them.

"You know what's going on," Zondra said, not asked. She studied Sarah, and then glanced at Carina. "She's never gonna tell us, you know."

"Why?" Carina asked.

"You and Casey," Zondra replied, shrugging. Carina looked over at Sarah.

"Carina," Sarah began.

"Hold it, hold on," Carina said, raising her hand. "Listen, John and I… I don't know what we are, but you and I, Blondie… Sarah…" She shook her head.

"It's not my place to say," Sarah said softly. Carina looked up at Sarah, narrowing her eyes.

"OMG! Curls has done something bad!"

Sarah chuckled. "Really?"

Carina shook her head, stood and hugged Sarah. "If I can help, if Zondra and I can help… you know I can… influence, Casey."

"Again, it's not my story," Sarah replied.

"I get it," Carina replied, pulling back. "Hey, we all have our secrets, right? John's obsession with fish, and now Curls is a bad boy." The two started to leave the room.

"Wait, did you say Casey has an obsession with fish?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, he keeps talking about that one that can eat you, the small one, what's it called?" Carina asked.

"Piranha?" Sarah asked.

Carina snapped her fingers. "That's it," she said. "We're here if you need us, Blondie."

"Thank you," Sarah replied as the two left the room. The door closed, and Sarah slumped her shoulders. "Chuuuuuuck," she moaned.

}o{

Zondra and Carina were out trying to catch rays, when a long shadow was cast over them. "I'm really sorry about the way I acted earlier," Chuck began.

"Curls, will you move out of the sunlight?" Carina asked, her hand covering her eyes. Zondra stood up, and looked Chuck in the eye.

"Sorry," Chuck muttered, moving out of the way. Carina got up, and they stood to each side of him. Chuck swallowed. "Look, you're right, I got bent out of shape over everything that happened with you all showing up."

"Chuck, it's more than that," Zondra began.

"No… I was just looking forward to time with Sarah, and a hotel room is much more crowded than our apartment," Chuck said.

"Okay," Carina replied with a shrug. "But you owe me a hug." She opened her arms and Chuck hugged her. "She loves you, 'ya big lug," she whispered in his ear. Carina pulled away and squeezed his arm. "Go, have fun with your girl. It's Cabo."

Chuck nodded, turned, and left. Zondra looked at Carina. "Slip the tracker in his wallet?"

"Pffffbttth," Carina raspberried, sounding offended.

}o{

"Hey," Sarah said when Chuck entered the room a little later. "I haven't seen you all morning."

"I've been…" Chuck let out a long sigh. "Sarah, what happened, how did it all go wrong?" He slumped down in a chair, and her eyes went wide. "We graduate in weeks, and then… what?"

"We work on our Masters, that's what, Chuck," Sarah replied. "Are you… are you breaking up with me?"

Chuck jumped to his feet. "WHAT?!"

"Well, what am I supposed to think?" Sarah asked.

"I mean, I know we work on our Masters, but I'm in Electronic Engineering, and you're in International Business," Chuck replied.

Sarah studied him, and a slight grin crossed her face. "You _do_ know that you, and Ellie, and Devon, and Morgan… you're my family, right?" Chuck looked at her and shook his head. "Hey," she said softly putting her hand on his cheek. "What has brought this on? I'm planning on using my degree to help you start some amazing business."

"I need you to hear me out," he said taking both of her hands and holding them in front of him. She nodded. "My parents left, and I can't do that to you."

"Then don't," she replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But Casey is looking for me," Chuck explained. Sarah stared at him. "Piranha."

Sarah grabbed his shirt and pulled him against her, holding him tight. "Over my dead body, is he getting you."

"You can't die for me, Sarah, you can't," Chuck pleaded.

"He's not taking you, do you understand? I will figure this out, I promise." Chuck heard her, but he began to form his own plan.

}o{

Carina was pacing, and Zondra was sitting at the table. Both were stunned.

"It makes perfect sense," Zondra said. Carina walked over to the drawer, opened it and brought all the brochures over to Zondra.

"He was gonna propose and then get married here, Zondra," Carina said, fury on her face. "Casey screwed this up, and he may have permanently screwed it up."

"What are we supposed to do?" Zondra asked. "You know damn good and well when John Casey decides something, there is nothing that can stop him."

"_We_ are going to stop him. We are going to come up with a plan to stop Casey from searching for Piranha." Carina locked eyes with Zondra. "Are you in?"

"Hell, yeah, I'm in."

* * *

A/N: Wait, I'm doing the math, and there are three different people/factions coming up with an idea to stop John Casey… I'm sure this will be fine… Reviews and PMs always appreciated.

EDC


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Do you know this significance of this chapter? It ties with my longest fic, Sarah vs the Life Unexpected. Now that one has numerous spinoffs, longer chapters, but this one is more reviewed. What does all that mean? I have no idea. I just found it interesting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, or fluff….

* * *

"M'lady," the man said to Sarah, as she grinned at him. A Renaissance Fair was just what Chuck needed to get his mind off college. They were about to graduate, and they had figured out what they were going to do going forward. She had thought after their talks Chuck would have proposed on their vacation, or even after they got back, but he seemed to be preoccupied. Sarah begin to wonder if he would do so after they graduated. She would give him some time, and then she would ask if he wouldn't.

"Why did we come here, again?" Chuck asked softly.

"Because you need to let loose, Chuck. You're too worried about… whatever," she said, waving her hand in the air. She got a huge grin on her face. "Besides, watching you trying to not appreciate this outfit is more fun than you will ever know." She saw his face color. "What, you don't like my serving wench costume… or are you wanting me to serve you something?" The grin on her face left no question of what she was referring to.

"You are evil, woman," Chuck murmured.

"Deal-breaker?"

"Not on your life," he replied, making her bubble with laughter.

"Were you really going to watch that documentary on TV… the one about glass coffins… what was it called again?"

"_Remains to be Seen_," Chuck replied, making Sarah snort.

"You've… you've been a little strange since Cabo. Are you okay?"

Chuck gave her a look, sadness on his face. "That hurts Sarah… I like to think I've _always_ been strange." Sarah shook her head. "Just a lot in school, and life… you know?"

"You know I'm here if you want to talk, right?"

"Yeah, but right now, I want one of those turkey legs," and he hurried off towards the tent with turkey legs. Sarah watched him go, concerned.

}o{

"So, you two _are_ gonna help me, right?" Casey asked, looking from one to the other. Carina nodded, and they both looked at Zondra.

"I don't like it, but yeah," she replied.

"Good," Casey said, grinning.

"How do you know she's not gonna kill us when she finds out what she did?" Carina asked.

"I'm not positive she's not going to," Casey answered. Carina and Zondra gulped.

}o{

"Okay, that's it, just pull it back slowly," she said, whispering into his ear.

Chuck had said he always wanted to shoot a bow and arrow, but didn't know how. Sarah knew she shouldn't say anything, because he would go all Chuck and break or something, but she did anyway. After he tried to act cool, he found himself pulling back his bow, Sarah's arm around him, lips by his ear explaining how to shoot.

"I don't think this is how it was done at the farm," he choked out.

"Nope, the instructor there grabbed my ass once," Sarah told him.

"Thumb or hand?" Chuck asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you break his thumb or hand?"

Sarah smirked, and got her lips right beside his ear. "His whole. Damn. Arm," she said, breathlessly. Chuck accidentally let go of the bow, and it landed on the ground, a foot from the target. "That's okay, it happens. I still love you."

"Why is that so stupidly hot," he asked. "And you're evil." She shrugged innocently.

"I not bad, I'm just drawn that way."

"Sarah, I need you to tone it down," Chuck whispered.

"What's wrong, too… _hot_,for you?"

"I'm about to suggest we go to that tent over there and do something about it," Chuck said, giving her a meaningful look. Sarah bounced a shoulder and headed for the tent. She looked around, looked right at him, and walked inside. "Surely she doesn't… he trailed off, as an arm came out of the tent and one finger beckoned him over. He took off like a shot.

}o{

"You're keeping that costume, right?"

"You damn skippy," Sarah muttered to him, sometime later.

"We could have been caught," he said, trying to sound upset.

"We weren't," she replied, shrugging. "What is wrong?" she asked, turning to him. "You haven't been right since Cabo."

"It's just… there's a lot going on, Sarah. Not us, we're great, but graduation, what we're gonna do this summer, grad school…"

"Chuck," Sarah said with a warning in her tone. "You have until the day after graduation and then… then I'm gonna do whatever it takes to find out."

Chuck stared at her. "Does that include information learned while you were a CIA agent?"

"Yep," she replied. Chuck nodded.

"I promise, everything will be alright, I'm just… I've just got a lot going on." He looked up, something catching his attention. "Look! Human Chess," he said, heading toward the performance. Sarah watched him. She didn't know what was going on, but she was about to find out.

}o{

"Is this about Casey and Piranha?" she asked, getting into the car as they were leaving.

"What? No," Chuck replied. "I've just got a lot going on, that's all."

She studied him. "Hey, I'm here, you _know_ that, right?"

"Of course I know that," Chuck replied. "How could I not know that? You've been here for me every step of the way. You've pulled my ass out of situation after situation. If you say you've got Piranha, then you do. I just feel like… sometimes, I wonder what I bring to this." He shrugged.

"What you bring to this?" Sarah asked, flabbergasted. "You taught me how to have a friend. You taught me how to be a real person, and Chuck… _that_ is worth more to me than anything I've ever done for you."

"You already were a real person, Sarah," Chuck replied. "No one else would have been my roommate. All I did was point some things out."

Sarah knew he was wrong, but this was something deeper, something about which he wasn't telling her the whole story. She said she'd give him time, and she would, but that time was running out.

}o{

The weeks progressed, and Chuck graduated. The party was amazing, and his spirits seemed to lift, until the next day, when Sarah was called into the business office at Stanford. When she returned, her face was pensive.

"Everything okay?" Chuck asked.

"I've just been offered one of the greatest internship offers ever," Sarah said, still looking nervous.

"That's great!" Chuck said, leaping up off the couch.

"It's in Paris," she said softly.

"Oh, well, I've always wanted to go to Paris."

Sarah looked away. "They told me that no one that wasn't part of the group could be in my apartment."

"I see… so if I went, I'd have to pay my way, rent my own apartment and see you…"

"Very little," Sarah said looking down at the ground.

"How long?"

"Three months."

"Damn, am I gonna miss you," Chuck said softly. She looked up at him. "No French boyfriends while you are gone, please."

"No boyfriends of any kind," she replied. "And you don't get any girlfriends while I'm gone, or one-night hook ups, or-"

"There's no one but you, Sarah," Chuck said sighing. "I'm gonna miss the hell out of you. When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow," she said. Chuck blew out a breath.

"Okay, then, let's get you packed."

}o{

"No, you're not taking me, because you'll stand there bawling for hours," Sarah told him the next morning.

"And then you'll cry?" he asked, tears already running down his cheeks. She nodded, and kissed him under the eyes where the tears ran. He took her hands. "I'm gonna lock the door every night so Carina doesn't try anything."

"She'd just pick the lock," Sarah replied, shrugging. "But she knows better. We'll be okay, I'll be back, and this will be an incredible opportunity."

"Right," Chuck said. He walked her to the door.

"I gotta go, meter's running," she told him, giving him a searing kiss. "I love you."

"I love you," Chuck said. She shut the door and he stood there staring at it… the best he could with the tears falling down his face.

"What are you doing?" Carina asked, she and Zondra standing outside of Zondra's room. Chuck turned to them. "Go get her!"

"Why, it's an-"

"You idiot, you want to marry her, go, tell her, she needs to know. She'll never go if you do!"

"You're right!" Chuck opened the door and took off after Sarah.

Carina pulled out her cellphone and made a call. "The fish is on his way." She turned and looked at Zondra. "Did I do the right thing?" Zondra shrugged.

}o{

He ran down to his car, which of course wouldn't start. He found a taxi, but by the time he got to the airport he was sure she was through security. He ran up to the ticket counter, prepared to buy a ticket to get through security. When he told them about the destination, the agent paused.

"Mr. Bartowski, it's a private area she's flying out of." She gave him directions and he ran off, as quick as he could. As he got there, he saw the plane taxiing down the runway. He was too late.

"What's a good-looking, curly-headed nerd like you, doing in a place like this?" he heard behind him. He spun and there she was, her luggage on a dolly.

"Why aren't you on that plane?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You know what, that's the least important thing… you're here. I'm glad you're here."

"I am too," she said. "I can't do this to us, not three months. Chuck, I need you to know something, there's something we need to do, and…" she had stopped speaking. She had shifted weird and then her eyes became unfocused.

"Sarah?" he asked, and then something stung him in the neck. He slapped his hands there and found a dart. "Thassnotnic-" he mumbled as he hit the ground beside her. Another plane landed in the private area. The two were picked up by three dressed in black, and taken on the plane. Minutes later, the plane took off.

* * *

A/N:….blasted plot. Study abroad… why does that sound familiar?


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Let's talk at the end, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"I know you're awake," he heard the synthesized voice say. He had something over his eyes, not letting him see, and his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"I don't know who you are, but are making a serious mistake," he heard Sarah respond. "You need to let us go. We're nobodies."

"Sarah Walker former CIA operative," the voice said. Chuck's heart sank. "Chuck Bartowski… Piranha." Chuck went cold. "It's obvious that you're his handler, and playing a role."

"You don't know what you're doing," Sarah replied, nearly pleading.

"You've fallen for your asset, haven't you?"

"He's not my asset," Sarah insisted.

"You love him," Chuck heard the statement, knowing it was not a question.

"Listen," Sarah began, and Chuck heard a noise. He thought it was the cocking of a gun, but he wasn't sure. "YES! Damn it! I love him!"

"Spies don't love."

"I'm not a damn spy! I love him. He's my world and I swear to God if you take him away from me, I will kill everyone responsible."

"Sarah," Chuck said softly.

"No!" she yelled. "Listen, don't hurt him, don't take him, I'll do whatever." She began to sob. "I'll do whatever," she said softly.

"Sounds like you're not the agent we were told you were."

"I'm not," Sarah admitted. "All I want to do is have a life with him." She was silent for a second. "The rest of my life."

"Huh," the voice snorted. "Sounds like you want the house, 2.5 kids and a minivan."

"I didn't," Sarah admitted, sniffling. "Not until I met him. He's the only one, so I'm telling you, if you do anything to him, I will end you in ways that will hurt so bad, you will be begging me to kill you. Do we understand each other?"

"Do _you two_ understand each other?" They heard what sounded like a door opening and closing, and then a second later it shut. They could feel the air… they were alone.

"Is that true?" Chuck asked softly. "That's what you want?"

"Yeah, and that's why I couldn't do the study abroad thing," Sarah admitted.

"I didn't want you to, but I didn't want to be selfish."

"Chuck, we have to talk about things, like why you've been so strange lately."

"Because of this, okay? This exact reason," Chuck said, frustrated. "Don't you get it? You're a target if someone finds me."

"But we're in this together," Sarah insisted.

"But you just offered to do anything for them to protect me," Chuck countered. "That's not in this together, that's taking things into your own hands to protect me… the way I didn't talk to you about how I would protect you."

There was silence in the room for a bit, and then he spoke, softly. "I was gonna ask in Cabo… I was gonna ask you to marry me," Chuck said, sighing. "I was gonna ask, but Casey… he made… innuendos, that he knew. I had it all planned. We could get married, come back to the US with the docs to file… it would have been quiet and simple."

"Oh, Chuck," Sarah replied. She was silent for a moment. "I would have said yes."

"Sarah…will you marry me?"

"Yes, Chuck," she replied. "And we'll get out of here, and it will happen, and we will be together. Do you understand me?"

"I do have one question," Chuck admitted.

"Ask it. I'll answer anything. You should know that by now."

"Okay, here it goes…" He took a deep breath. "How do you have point-five children?" Sarah couldn't help but laugh. They heard the door open sometime later, and each of them had a rag pressed to their nose. The both passed out, as the plane landed.

}o{

Chuck opened his eyes and didn't see blackness. He felt comfortable, like he was on a bed. He sat up and realized he was, with Sarah beside him. His hands were uncuffed and he began to look around. It looked like a furnished apartment… with no windows, concrete walls, and a huge, reinforced door. He bent down to Sarah. "Please don't beat me up, it's just me." Arms wrapped around his neck, and he was pulled into a kiss, one that got steamier by the second. He finally managed to pull away. "I'm not complaining, but is this the time?"

"I had to kiss my fiancé," she said, shrugging.

"Yeah?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There are probably several security cameras watching us, just so we're clear."

"Got it," Chuck said, feeling whatever good mood he had leaving him, swiftly. "What do we do?"

"Get married, go to grad school, start your business, and then, have some kids," Sarah replied, drawing lazy figures over his shirt.

"But what about getting out of here?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "Whatever it takes, so I can be with you."

"Whatever?"

"I mean I'm not sleeping with someone, but if I had to kill one them…" She shrugged.

"Can we try to exhaust all other possibilities?"

"I always do," Sarah replied. Chuck thought he heard some hurt in her voice. He put his finger under her chin, pulling her face up to look him in the eyes.

"I know," he said. "It's just this whole thing is out of my purview, so I'm having to follow your lead. I'm a little blind as to what all might happen, and this is out of my league. I trust you. I always have."

"Even when you probably shouldn't have," Sarah replied, a grin on her face.

"Put on the clothes in the wardrobe," came a booming, distorted voice into the room.

"Go ahead, take the bathroom," Chuck said to her. He raised his voice to his captors. "She's going to the bathroom. If you have cameras in there, turn them off, you perverts." Chuck swore he heard an exasperated sigh. He turned to Sarah. She didn't move, didn't make a motion, but her eyes told him she had heard it as well. They got dressed, one after another. Chuck was pretty sure this was the linen suit he had brought to Cabo to get married a few weeks ago, but that was impossible.

"Lay down on the bed side by side," the voice said.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked, as they did what they were told.

"They're about to gas us and transport us," Sarah replied. She stopped and studied him. "They do have good taste in clothes."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say it was the same suit I brought with me to Cabo to wear if you wanted to marry there," Chuck admitted.

"Really?" Sarah replied, as her eyes grew heavy.

}o{

"Hey, wake up," he heard her say. He opened his eyes and realized they were in a limo.

"Sarah, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure. We seem to be heading to the beach." The car slowed, then stopped. They looked out the window and saw the beach was just ahead. The door opened, they exchanged a glance and Chuck started to get out, but she stopped him.

"Christ," they heard the familiar growl. They exchanged a look.

"Would you two hurry up?" They heard a familiar voice call out.

"Morgan?" Chuck asked, going first out the door.

"Yes, numbnuts, Grimes is here," Casey muttered. Chuck looked at Casey, in his military uniform. "Figure it out yet?"

"No," Chuck admitted. "But if I do, does this mean I get to hug you?"

"I will shoot you," Casey retorted.

"That's not a no," Chuck said, and felt himself being pulled away. He turned and saw Zondra in a dress.

"Quit upsetting Casey, he's dealing with a lot of ladyfeelings right now," she said, grinning, and leading him to the beach.

"What about Sarah?" Chuck asked. "And what is going on?"

"Well, she usually comes out to music, and you're supposed to be up front," Zondra explained.

"Zondra," he said stopping. "I'm not going until someone tells me what's going on!"

"We're getting married, Chuck," Sarah said softly. He spun to her, tears forming in her eyes. "Will you? Will you marry me, now?"

He felt his lips part as the smile began to cover his face. "Don't keep me waiting," he said to her.

"See you in a minute," she replied with a wink.

He turned to Carina and Zondra. "Why do I think you two have something to do with this?" Zondra shrugged. "Fine, you're innocent, Z," he emphasized. "And you don't get to get mad because you kidnapped me.

"I'm not saying I did, but how do you know it wasn't Carina?" Zondra retorted.

"Because Carina would have grabbed my ass," Chuck replied.

"I told you to grab his ass," Carina hissed at Zondra. They both turned to her. "What?"

}o{

A bit of time passing found them at a bar set up on the beach. After Ellie had quit squealing, she was deep in talks with Sarah, her new sister; not quite legally, but would be upon the return to the US and filing some papers. Chuck found himself at a table with Zondra, Casey, and Carina.

"Casey, I have to know," Chuck began. "Was this your plan?"

"Yeah," Casey replied, taking a sip of his bottle of beer. "I realized what I had screwed up, and recruited these two."

"We were about to beat his ass over what he did," Carina admitted. "And not in the way he likes it."

Chuck shook his head to keep that mental image from sticking to his brain. "I was a little harsh last time I was here."

"Well, you had a right," Zondra replied with a shrug. "But next time, let us in. We're family, right?"

"We are," Chuck replied. He looked over at Sarah. "We are."

}o{

A few hours later it was just him and Sarah, strolling down the beach, moonlight bouncing off the water. Chuck stopped her, pulled her left hand to his lips, and kissed the finger with the engagement and wedding band on it. He slipped his arm around her, and began to dance as he softly sang. "_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_. _Maybe just the touch of a hand. Oh, me I fall in love with you every single day. And I just wanna tell you I am. So honey now. Take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud._" He felt Sarah press closer against him. "_Maybe we found love right where we are. Baby, we found love right where we are._"

"I love you, Chuck," she said softly.

"Love you Sarah," he said. They continued to dance as the waves crashed against the beach. Sarah thought back to that day, not a year ago, when she had learned he would be her roommate. What she thought was going to be a bad idea, had been the best one ever.

* * *

A/N: So…I think that's the ending of Chuck and Sarah vs College. This was supposed to be a ball of fluff that became me using every trope and fluff idea in the world. If it came back, it would probably be Chuck and Sarah vs Grad School, but a little more serious, not much, but a little. We have a few minor dangling plot threads, but I like where this one is. Yes, I know, I got them together then quit writing it, but that was the entire plot of the story. My goal this year is to wrap up several fics and get my number of them out there down… yeah… that's gonna happen. I need to thank ALL of you for this amazing journey, it was so much fun and your feedback, the most I've ever had in ANY fic I've ever written by myself, made me smile, SO much. I haven't been doing as much of that lately, smiling. I'm in counseling, I'm having some bad days and weeks, but that's life. I tell you all that to say, your support in all my work brings me a lot of joy, so thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'll see you soon.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: You ever make a mistake? I did, ending this. Life…life got really bad for me last spring/summer/fall. (I know right now is worse in the world, but personally last year…it was more awful then you will ever know) I ended this because I thought it deserved closure, but the more the world is the more I realize we need fluff. Now there are those that hate pure fluff, fine, this isn't for you and I'm sorry. For those of you that need yo dieabetes, I got you. We're back. Check yo sugar levels, it's time to go to Grad school

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"Okay," he said to himself, psyching himself up. He had done it. He had made the hand off, told her the key phrase, and now his part of the mission was over. She walked over and handed him the bag. "You'll remember, right?" he asked for clarification. She nodded. He put his car in drive and pulled away. He had done it.

The woman stood in the window, watching him go, shaking her head. Another car pulled up. "Ma'am, your food is paid for by the guy in front of you, and he thinks you're hot."

"That's my husband," Sarah replied, shaking her head. "He's an adorable goof."

"Lucky," she said, smiling at Sarah, handing Sarah her breakfast. "Have a nice day."

Sarah pulled away, and punched the call button on her car. The pre-programmed number dialed Chuck. "So, taking our cars to get them both washed was just a way to buy me breakfast?" she asked, by way of greeting.

"Who dis?" came Chuck's voice over the speaker, making her laugh. "Hey, it's a lovely day. Wanna eat at the park?"

"Lead on," she said, shaking her head. They didn't hang up, Chuck just rambling about the clouds in the sky and what they reminded him of.

She didn't know how she had gotten lucky enough to meet him, but she was thankful she had.

}o{

They were sitting in the park, eating breakfast, neither saying anything. Sarah had a look on her face that was scaring people off.

"Is something wrong?" Chuck asked.

"Yes. Your cuteness is making everyone look at you. Stop it," Sarah told him. Chuck crossed his eyes, and stuck out his tongue. "Thank you."

The two of them laughed, and then were silent. "We start back next week, _Mrs._ _Bartowski_," Chuck stressed. "It's been an amazing summer honeymoon-"

"The honeymoon ain't over," she drawled, giving him a flat look. He chuckled. "But, I know what you're getting at. Casey, Zondra, and Carina are due back soon."

"Yeah," Chuck said. He studied her for a moment. "What?"

"What, what?" Sarah asked, trying to look innocent.

"_Saraaaaah…_"

She sighed and laid down her sandwich. "It appears Casey and Carina have broken up," Sarah informed him. "Casey wanted more than what they had, and Carina couldn't handle it."

"Oh boy," Chuck said. "So, we're about to have drama?"

"About?" she asked with a grin. She paused as if considering what to say next. "Apparently, the CIA has decided to place someone in the Physical Education department to scout out any potential recruits _and_ help rehab anyone that needs it."

"How will that work?" Chuck asked.

"She's hired through the student center, but you know many in the community pay to use it, as well," she began. Chuck nodded. "So, she'll work there." Sarah picked up her breakfast sandwich and took a bite. "I've been offered to help teach self-defense courses." She looked at him through her lashes. "I've been promised I am not being re-recruited, and I _will_ be compensated. Also, it affects nothing, as far as our arrangement goes."

"What do you want to do?" Chuck asked.

She huffed. "If it's for real, I'd like to," she admitted. "I like the workouts, I like the physicality."

"Don't I know it," Chuck muttered with a grin. She wadded a napkin and threw it at him. "Hey," he said softly. "If you want it, I support you."

"It wouldn't be a lot, a couple hours a day, and that will get you out of training… unless you wanted to join the class," she offered, looking down at the table, grinning.

"We both know I couldn't keep up in your class," Chuck told her. "There's something else. What is it?"

"I've seen the roster," Sarah told him. She was fighting a huge grin, and losing. "It _seems_ that a Scotty Kelso has signed up."

"_No,_" Chuck said, leaning back in surprise, his eyes wide. "Oh, you _have_ to teach it!"

"Yeah?" she asked, grinning. "I have to be absolutely professional though, Chuck."

"Sarah, why is a gym owner signing up?" Chuck asked, knowing the answer.

"To see how good I am," Sarah replied.

"He has _no_ idea how good you are," Chuck told her.

"Chuck Bartowski… you say the nicest things," she told him, a look on her face that made Chuck worry a bit, given they were in public.

"I just speak the truth, milady," he replied.

"What say we head home, where we're alone?" Sarah asked him.

"I'd race you, but there would be no point," he said, shrugging. She just laughed, stood up and gathered her trash. Walking by him, she let her hand gently land on his chest and drag over his shoulder, as she dumped the garbage in the bin and headed for her car. Chuck gathered his stuff as quickly as he could, and followed.

}o{

"Oh, God," Carina groused walking through the door. "I have to come home and see this?"

Sarah looked up from the couch where she was sitting, Chuck's head in her lap. She threaded her fingers through his hair, sighing contently. "I haven't started braiding it yet." Chuck looked up at her in worry. He was met with a slight glare since he had moved his head. He turned his head back the way it was, and content-Sarah returned.

"I don't know who is more whipped," Carina said, walking into her room, slamming the door.

"She's pissy," Chuck said, making Zondra snort.

"You should have seen her the day after Casey cut her off," Zondra said, and then she shivered at the thought of Carina and Casey. "You two may just kill her."

"So, we should stop?" Chuck asked. Sarah smacked him across the chest. "OW!"

"No," Zondra said. "Hell, I wish you two could turn it up. But I'm not sure that's humanly possible." Zondra went into her room, and Chuck looked up at Sarah.

"_Could_ we turn it up?" Chuck asked.

"You know I love you, right?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Chuck replied, worried at what was coming.

"Okay, good," Sarah replied, smiling. "So, let me tell you how much of an idiot you're being right now."

Chuck sighed. "We're turning it up."

}o{

Chuck came out of the bathroom quietly, watching Sarah on the edge of the bed, deep in thought. He decided tonight was the night that he got in the sneak attack, not her. He slowly, quietly, crept up to the bed, and then lunged at her. Sarah's training came rushing back, and a back elbow to the eye later, Chuck was lying on the bed howling in pain.

"Baby!" Sarah yelled, realizing what she had done.

"Geez, you're serious about upholding your standing as 'best spy', aren't you?" Chuck asked, holding his eye. She moved his hand, hissing when she saw the damage she had done. She got up, sprinted out of the room, and came back with a bag of peas.

"I will never eat peas again," he muttered.

}o{

The next morning, there was snickering from Zondra and Carina as they ate breakfast.

"I'm trying to figure out if Curls was that good, and you hit him in the throes of passion, or if he was that bad, and you told him never to do whatever he did again." Sarah gave Carina a flat look. Carina held her hands up in surrender, and Sarah looked over at Chuck.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What if," he began, then shook his head. "Nah," he said. "Never mind."

"No, go on… I'm dying to know," Zondra told him.

"What if I pour coffee on my cereal, saving time?" Chuck asked.

Zondra got up, took the coffee pot from him, and brought it over to the other two women. "What if you don't?" she replied. "Jesus, Sarah, did you give him a damn concussion?"

"I didn't," Sarah insisted.

"Well, him saying stupid stuff like that makes me wonder," Zondra replied. She turned to Chuck. "Curls, what made you fall in love with Sarah?"

"I didn't," Chuck replied.

"See, brain-" Zondra began.

"I didn't fall in love with Sarah. I _walked into_ love with her, my eyes wide open, gladly choosing to take every step along the way." Zondra's mouth dropped. Sarah stared at him, her eyes wide. Chuck locked eyes with Sarah. "I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are fated to do the things that we'd choose, anyway. And I choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and choose you."

Sarah stood up, walked up to Chuck, cupped her hands to his face, and kissed him soundly. She pulled away, took his hand and led him to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Carina turned to Zondra. "Shit."

"What?" Zondra asked. "That was good."

"I know… I want that," she said. Zondra chuckled.

* * *

A/N: So, I might be a bit rusty with this one, but I have ideas of where to go and what to do. Take care, as always I appreciate any and all reviews. I will see you soon. DC

Next Time on Chuck and Sarah vs College

_Chuck held up his left hand and pointed to the ring on his fourth finger. She gave him a look and swatted him with a pillow. "Nope, that doesn't give you rights to other people's information."_

"_Good," he chirped and she gave him a confused look. "Sarah, I would hope you would talk to me about anything that affects you, that concerns you, but your friends' business is their business."_

"_You're a good one, Chuck," Sarah told him grinning. "I do know of something that ring gets you."_

"_Cuddling?" he asked._

"_Naked cuddling," she replied._

_"MY FAVORITE!" he replied in glee._


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I see you all missed this as much as I did. You should know, there is a hair of angst with Carina and Casey breaking up. I mean I wouldn't use that as a plot device. Who me? Nooooooo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck looked up from the stove as he was stirring the pot, having heard the door open. "Hey, baby!" he said. She gave him a sad smile, walked over to the couch, and dropped onto it. Chuck cut the heat, moved the pot off the burner, and walked over to his wife, sitting down beside her. "What's wrong?"

She laid her head on his shoulder. "My name is still _Sarah Walker_ in the system, so that's what my name tag says," she told him.

"So, you want to get it changed in the system?" Chuck asked.

"Of course I do!" she told him. "What sort of question is that!?"

"Hey, hey," Chuck said, holding up his hands, chuckling. "Listen, there are actresses out there that get married, and are still called by their stage name, but in real life they've changed it."

"You have a point," Sarah admitted.

"So, it's okay," Chuck told her.

"I guess, but I'm afraid men are gonna hit on me. Plus, I don't wear the rings while teaching class, so I don't hurt anyone," she said.

"Sarah, it's fine," Chuck said. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. She kissed him back, patted his leg, and headed to their bedroom to take a shower and change. Chuck grinned, an idea coming to him.

}o{

The next day, Chuck stopped by the gym, knowing Sarah was there to introduce herself to students. There were no classes, just tours for anyone who wanted one. Chuck walked up to one of the super-fit instructors. "Hi," Chuck said cheerfully. "I'm here to see about joining Miss Walker's class."

The instructor looked him up and down, disdain on his face. "You aren't ready for her class."

Chuck looked at the ad on the paper he had grabbed outside. "No prereqs required, it says," pointing to the paper.

"Fine," the guy said, rolling his eyes. "Follow me."

Chuck followed him through the gym to one of the training rooms, where he saw Sarah working individually with a few different people, moving person to person. "Miss Walker," the man called. Sarah looked up, saw them, gave them the, "one second" finger signal and went back to her clients.

"As you can see, she's testing their mobility," the guide pointed out. "Can you do any of those stretches?"

"Nope," Chuck replied. "I really can't do that," he said, watching Sarah demonstrate a kick.

"You really have no business in her class," the guide said, condescension dripping from his voice.

"Think she's seeing anyone?" Chuck asked. He kept looking at Sarah, feeling the double take the guide was giving him.

"It really doesn't matter if she's single or not. She'll never give you the time of day like that," the guide told him.

"I think I'm going to ask her out," Chuck said, still watching Sarah. He felt the guide staring at him. Sarah started walking toward them.

"Miss Walker," the guide said, barely hiding his disdain. "This _gentleman_ believes he might be interested in your class."

Sarah caught the tone of the guide's voice, and seeing the grin on Chuck's face, knew something was up. "Hello, Miss Walker, was it?" Chuck asked, extending his hand.

"It is," Sarah replied. "And you are?"

"Chuck Bartowski," he replied. "The guide seems to think I'm not advanced enough to join your class."

"Did you see the exercises I was doing with the others, earlier?"

"I did, and I think I might have pulled a muscle watching," Chuck said with a straight face. Sarah twisted her lips. "Also, I'm a bit winded."

"I might have to be more hands on with you, if that's okay," Sarah told him. Both of them ignored the guide, who stood with his mouth agape.

"If I might be so bold, do you think you might have lunch with me some time?" Chuck asked.

"I'd love to," Sarah replied.

"If I might again be so bold, after said lunch, what about getting married?"

"Well, I'd have to check my calendar, but if not that day, later on in the week?" Sarah countered.

"That sounds good to me," Chuck replied. He turned to the guide, who was sputtering at this point. "I think we can figure it out from here." Chuck offered Sarah his arm, and they walked into the room together, leaving the guide staring after them.

}o{

A few hours later, Chuck was sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened it.

"Hi," said the tall woman across from him. "I'm Gertrude Verbanski. Is Sarah here?"

"Yes," Chuck said, opening the door. "Come on in." She entered, and Chuck walked over to their bedroom. "Hey babe… there's a Gertrude here to see you."

Sarah came out of the bedroom to meet her, and the two headed over to the couch to talk. "Do I need to leave to give you two some privacy?" Chuck asked. "I'm guessing this is who you were telling me about?"

"No, Chuck, you're fine, everything is above-board. Please, stay," Sarah said.

"I hear you messed with one of my stuck-up trainers today," Gertrude said, grinning at Chuck. "That was Chad."

"Of course it was," Chuck said, shaking his head. Chuck started to say more when there was a loud knock on the door. "Casey," Chuck said.

"Casey," Sarah agreed.

Chuck opened the door. "Hey, Casey, come in."

"Listen, there's a new tenant on the floor, one of us," Casey began. Chuck leaned his head toward the couch, and Casey followed his gaze. "Oh, hello… Ma'am."

"Ma'am?" Gertrude asked, giving him a look. "John Casey, you know damn well who I am."

"That's none of their business," Casey said, straightening.

"It is now," Chuck said, his arms crossed, grinning. Sarah looked away, trying not to laugh. He felt Casey glaring at him. "Sarah, you'll protect me, right?"

"It will cost you," she told him straight-faced.

"Listen, moron, stay out of my personal business," Casey said, slamming the door behind him as he stormed out.

"Shall I get you ladies some wine, and we chat?" Chuck asked grinning, while Sarah shook her head at him.

}o{

Gertrude hadn't stayed long, even with Chuck offering to make her dinner for any information on Casey. He worried at first that he might have insulted her, or upset her by talking about him, but Gertrude was laughing her head off and having a good time.

"Chuck," Sarah began after Gertrude left, and Chuck had apologized, again. "She's not upset, she's just not comfortable talking about it."

"You know!" Chuck accused.

"Maybe I do, but if I do you don't get to know, because it could have been told to me in confidence," Sarah replied.

Chuck held up his left hand and pointed to the ring on his fourth finger. She gave him a look and swatted him with a pillow. "Nope, that doesn't give you rights to other people's information."

"Good," he chirped, and she gave him a confused look. "Sarah, I would hope you would talk to me about anything that affects you, that concerns you. But your friends' business is their own."

"You're a good one, Chuck," Sarah told him grinning. "I do know of something else that ring gets you, though."

"Cuddling?" he asked.

"_Naked_ cuddling," she replied.

"MY FAVORITE!" he replied in glee.

}o{

He sat in the library the next day, rubbing his head and looking at the textbook in front of him. "Excuse me, are you a grad student, because I find older men just _hawt_!" he heard behind him, barely paying attention, trying to comprehend what he was reading.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he began, turning around and seeing Sarah. "I'm currently in a relationship with an amazing woman, but I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

"There is, and he's a half-hour late," Sarah replied. Chuck pulled out his phone and saw his alarm flashing. He had put his phone on silent.

He looked up at her, horror on his face. "Babe, I'm so sorry," he began.

"Hey, it's okay, and I knew where you were," she told him with a smile. "Come on, let's get lunch, and you tell me all about your new obsession."

"I'd much rather just talk to you, or look at you, or make out with your face…"

"I really like all those ideas," she admitted. "Semester gonna be rough?"

"Looks it," he said, as they walked out of the library. "But, we knew what we were getting into."

"Yep," she chirped. "Still think twelve hours is a good idea?"

"No," he said, huffing out a breath. "But it will get me done in a year."

"There's no hurry, Chuck," Sarah told him, stopping and turning to him. "We have the rest of our lives, and I'm here."

"I know," Chuck said. "I just…"

"You want me, in our house?" she asked. He shrugged. "What's next, barefoot and pregnant?"

"Wait, why always barefoot?" Chuck asked her.

"Dr Arthur E. Hertlzer of Kansas believed if a woman didn't work and stayed at home with the children there would be no divorces. For whatever reason, and we know the reasons," she added in a droll voice. "It caught on and became popular."

"Jesus, that term is worse than I realized," Chuck muttered. "No, I don't think that, I know damn good and well you can do whatever you want, however you want, whenever you want. I just hope I'm the how, what, when, and I'm good with anywhere."

Sarah burst out laughing. "But you do want us to have a house… a home?" she asked after she sobered. He nodded, and shrugged. "Hey," she said softly. "Me too."

"With me?" he asked.

"Of course with you, doofus," she said. "Now, drop one of those damn classes, and slow down."

He huffed out a breath. "You're right," Chuck said. "You usually are."

"I was right about you," she said, leaning up to kiss him. "How hungry are you?" His stomach growled, and he winced. "Come on," she said, taking his hand. "There's always dessert after."

* * *

A/N: Next time on Chuck and Sarah vs College.

"_Any chance of getting a post-work-out rubdown?"_

"_Are you offering one or asking for one?" she replied, bumping his hip with hers._

"_Normally I'd say both, but I could really use one tonight."_

"_Chuck…all you did was stretch," she reminded him._

"_Again, I really think I shouldn't be in your class."_

Oh boy.


End file.
